Azelia Knights: A New Generation
by Ameron
Summary: They saved the world once, gave up or lost their powers and returned to normal lives. Twelve of them get another chance to save not just their world but the universe in a way they never dreamed of from an evil power far greater than any they faced before.
1. The Legend

Hi there, first of my apologies for not updating sooner but I was busy with a lot of stuff with finals to top it off. Secondly I've been getting a lot of questions about the story as well as have had certain holes in my plot pointed out to me so I've rewritten most of the story to make things clearer and I hope that those of you who have read the story before will like it and if you're reading it for the first time I hope you like it all the same.

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Power Rangers or anything connected with the show and I fully acknowledge that I have borrowed elements from a variety of other shows as well.**_

**The Azelia Knights: A New Generation**

**Summary: **A long time ago a great evil threatened the balance and very existence of the universe; however twelve young warriors from the magical realm of Azelia stood in his way and eventually managed to seal him away. Now centuries later the seal has been broken and the great evil has been set free and once again poses a threat to the very existence of life in a devious plot to conquer the universe beginning with the realm of Earth. With the ancient warrior now past it has been left to the Azelian Princess, the task of finding a new generation to take up the mantle. Will she succeed? Will she be able to find a generation more powerful than the last, one that can be rid of this evil power for good, will she be able to find a new generation of Azelia Knights?

**Chapter 1**

_**The Legend**_

The universe is made up of infinite realms which co-existed in peace and harmony all the while maintaining a sense of balance since the beginning of time itself. However this harmony was once threatened by an evil creature know throughout the realms only as Groudon. Never before in any history had there been a war between realms but Groudon it seemed was determined to conquer the universe itself.

Accompanied by armies of hideous creatures called Drizzards and his four fearsome generals he succeeded in conquering many realms and those that would not submit to him he destroyed going so far as to destroy the very core of these realms, obliterating their very essence. The inhabitants of twelve such realms sought refuge in the realm of Azelia, a solitary paradise with few inhabitants of its own.

They were welcomed with open arms and each of them built cities in those areas surrounding the castle that most suited them and resembled their home worlds and slowly began to rebuild their lives.

However the threat that Groudon posed was still very much a reality and Azelia was not in a position to protect herself. The young princess who possessed remarkable magical powers pleaded with her father and the leaders of the cities twelve that they could not sit idly by and watch Groudon upset the balance of power and in his quest for ultimate power destroy the very fabric of the universe itself.

Twelve young people from each of the twelve cities came forward and offered to fight for Azelia. Using her own power enhanced by the essence of Azelia of which she was keeper she awoke in them the essence of their own realms giving them the ability to control and manipulate the core elements of their home worlds.

Together with the help of the princess and their combined powers of _Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Metal, Light, Ice, Technology, Thunder, Sound, Mind and Quintessence (Life/ Aether) _they fought against Groudon and won many battles. This carried on for years while in Azelia peace prevailed for the better part and strong alliances were formed as the people came together in support of their Knights, as the twelve young warriors were now called.

During the final battle Groudon proved to be far more powerful than they had anticipated and it took combining all of their powers to seal him and his army away. This unfortunately left the knights weak and unable to fight any longer. While the rest of the Azelians and the other realms rejoiced in Groudon's fate the knights were skeptical of the power of their seal and transferred the essence of their power into twelve crystals which were left in the care of the Azelian princess should they ever be needed again.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. New Beginning

**Chapter 2**

_**A New Beginning**_

The Azelian princess stared out of the window of her study with a bored expression on her face. It had been two years since her father had passed away and the responsibilities of the monarch passed on to her but she was yet to get used to sitting up straight for hours together discussing matters of state with her advisors who never failed to remind her that she had yet to choose a consort.

As she looked out at the gardens that stretched for miles beneath her window a slight smile graced her features,she had always loved this particular view of the gardens even as a little girl, but at the same time she was filled with a sense of uneasiness and dread, a feeling she had not been able to shake off for some time and had even begun to plague her dreams. She was at a loss as to what she should do, she didn't have anyone she could confide something of this nature in.

Turning away from the window she stared at the tall grandfather clock in the corner. There was something she had hoped she would never have to do ever since she learnt that her favorite story was a lot more than just a story and that the responsibility she had always dreamed of carrying was truly hers to shoulder.

Mustering all the courage she could she strode over to the clock and removing from her neck an agate white crystal pendant with gold trimming cut delicately to give it the appearance of a bird in flight, she placed it in a hidden groove and stood back as the clock slid aside to reveal a secret entrance. She returned the pendant to its place, around her neck, stepped through and made her way down a long passage way lit with glowing orbs.

She soon entered a dimly lit room and after gathering her wits about her strode determinedly up to a large clear crystal screen at one end of the room which whirred to life as she drew nearer. Her face paled as she watched what the screen had to show her and her hand instinctively reached for her pendant.

"It can't be" she whispered

But the truth was the worst had happened. The seal that had for centuries had held captive a force that sent tremors throughout the universe was broken. She couldn't believe it but Groudon had escaped.

The screen also showed her an image of world that closely resembled Azelia, a world called Earth and she deduced that this was his next target. She couldn't understand why but she knew something had to be done to protect it.

She had heard of powerful warriors that lived in this world, warriors that had fought and protected their world from numerous evil forces, but she knew that even the power rangers would not be able to stop Groudon, even in his weakened state as she presumed he would be and who knew what would happen if he regained full strength.

The only way to defeat Groudon was to summon the Knights but she knew the Azelians would never come forward not with the way things were at the moment, they would never believe her and she would be wasting precious time in trying to convince them. But perhaps she thought as she looked back at the images on the screen there were others who would be willing to fight.

She walked to the very centre of the room and stood amidst a circle formed by the twelve symbols of the knights and raised her hands and as she so did a panel in the floor slid aside and an exquisite marble table rose from the floor on which rested twelve crystals each of a different color with an intricately carved symbol on them.

"It is time"

The crystals lit up at once and twelve tiny balls of light rose from them and began circling the room. Channeling the power from her pendant the princess opened a portal and watched as they sped up and in a flash of light disappeared through it.

Once this was done she hurried back to the palace there was much to prepare for. If all went as planned she would soon be welcoming a new generation of Azelian Knights.


	3. Glimpses

**Chapter 3 **

_**Glimpses**_

**Mariner Bay**

Dana Grayson laughed along with her friends as they watched Chad chase Joel for emptying a bottle of water on him. The former Lightspeed Rescue Rangers were enjoying a picnic in the park, it had been a long time since they had all got together.

"It's nice" said Dana "that we can do this again."

Carter smiled as he put his arm around her, Kelsey nodded before looking over at Ryan

"It's been a while, hasn't it? The last time we were all together was for Wes and Jen's wedding."

Dana nodded.

"Yeah" said Carter "It was great seeing those guys again"

"We'll probably be doing that again sometime soon" said Ryan smirking.

"What do you m….oh" said Dana understanding what her brother meant.

"Hey you two" Kelsey called as the former blue and green rangers approached the group

"Had enough?"

**San Angeles**

Mackenzie (Mack) Hartford couldn't contain his excitement, he was extremely happy to see his friends again. The former Operation Overdrive rangers were having a little ranger reunion as he called it, at the Hartford mansion and he was over the roof.

"Calm down Mack" said Ronny

"Yeah" put in Will "you don't want to fry your circuits now do you?" he laughed.

Mack spared him a look before going off to join Rose and Dax.

"He'll never change" said Will shaking his head.

"And neither will you" said Ronny, she smiled at him and followed Mack.

**Briarwood **

The sound of the party going on in the Rock Porum could be heard about two blocks away, but no one cared. The former Mystic Force Rangers and their friends were way too busy enjoying themselves to worry about being reported for disturbing the peace, fortunately for them no one did.

As usual Vida Rocca was acting as DJ, her twin Madison was walking around camera in hand filming everyone having a good time, a big smile plastered on her face, Nick Russell had just come back to Briarwood and everyone was celebrating. Xander was flirting with almost every girl there and Chip was telling ranger stories to anyone who would listen. Leelee was dancing with Phineas while Toby sat exhausted behind the counter

"It's great to be back" said Nick as he walked up to Maddie and put his arm around her waist making her blush.

"It's great that you're back"

"Yeah" said Chip "now we can…woah woah…..ow"

**Reefside **

Everyone at Hayley's Cyber Café applauded as Kira Ford finished her song and stepped off the stage, she joined her friends and fellow former Dino Thunder Rangers Conner, Ethan and Dr. Oliver at a table in the corner.

"That was great Kira" said Dr. Oliver

"Yeah, it was" said Corner

"Thanks guys" said Kira

Ethan looked around the café then asked "where's Trent?"

"His plane doesn't land till tomorrow morning" she replied.

The former rangers continued talking for a while, they hadn't seen each other in a very long time since they were away at college.

"You know" said Conner "we should come home more often"

**Blue Bay Harbor**

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you" said Tori Hanson

"Hey Tori" replied Cam who was as usual busy on his computer.

"So, Shane, Dustin and I just finished with class, so we're heading to Storm Chargers you comin?"

"I think I'll pass I have some work to finish"

"C'mon Cam we've all been working hard giving ninja lessons and all that, especially you, I think the academy will be safe without us for a couple of hours"

Cam gave her a look that said remember what happened last time

"Come on" said Tori again pushing her long blonde hair out of her face.

Cam had always been the serious and most intellectual of the Ninja Storm Rangers, but he was also the most skillful and if anyone needed a break it was him

Eventually, Cam turned his computer off and followed his friend out of Ninja Ops he had learned a long time ago that it didn't matter how hard he tried he could never say no to her.

**Silver Hills**

Eric Myers sat at his desk at the Silver Guardians Headquarters finishing some paperwork when his best friend and co-commander Wesley Collins walked in.

"Working, as usual I see"

Eric looked up to see Wes standing near the door.

"And as usual you aren't" he replied

"Don't you ever take a break?"

Eric gave him a wry look.

Wes laughed slightly as he walked over to Eric's desk

"Was there something you wanted?" Eric asked

"Oh.., right" said Wes he had picked up a picture from Eric's desk and was momentarily lost in thought.

"Dad just called, the meeting's been postponed till next week, something about their flight being delayed, so we're free for the rest of the afternoon"

Eric nodded, Wes turned back to the picture he was holding, it was the one they had taken after the Time Force and Wild Force Rangers teamed up to battle the Mutorgs.

He smiled as he looked at the faces of his former teammates and enemy who had gone back to the future, his smile widened when he saw Eric standing near the yellow wild force ranger, the two of them had been at loggerheads the moment they met each other, but that didn't take long to change, infact they'd been dating for almost two years now, which made him wonder why Eric hadn't proposed yet, he had proposed to Jen three months after she had got permission to stay in the present.

"Hey Eric …"

"Commanders?"

"What is it lieutenant?" asked Eric

"There's trouble downtown, a bank robbery in progress both of you have been specially requested"

"Get the squads ready, we're on our way" said Wes as he put down the picture he was holding

"Yes Sir" said the officer as he saluted and left.

"So much for being free"

**Turtle Cove**

"It's such a great day" said Alyssa Evans looking up at the clear sky

"It is" agreed Danny

The former Wild Force Rangers were sitting at a café hanging out since they all had the day off from work though Alyssa had to force her best friend Taylor to take the day off. The former Yellow Ranger and Air Force Pilot had a tendency to always put her work first.

"Too bad Merrick isn't here" said Cole sadly.

"Don't worry about it Cole, he'll turn up, he always does" said Taylor, amongst all the rangers she understood the lone lunar ranger the best.

Cole nodded

"Hey guys why don't w…." Max began but was interrupted by Taylor's cell phone.

"Earhardt"

"Hey Jen, how's work?"

"7…right."

"See you"

"What was that all about?" asked Max

"Nothing much" she replied "Jen's coming over so we can finalize our plans for Thursday"

"You mean…" Alyssa began but stopped when Taylor nodded

"What about Thursday?"

"Don't bother, it's not something a kid would understand anyway" said Taylor smiling,

"I'm not a kid"

**Azeila **

The princess smiled as she watched the chosen knights on the screen, at first she thought it was a mere coincidence that the new knights had all once been warriors of earth called Power Rangers, but then she remembered something her grandmother had once told her, "_There are no such things as coincidences, there is only the inevitable"._

.


	4. Rising evil

**Chapter 4**

_**Rising Evil**_

In the deep corners of an unknown world, a being shaking with fear was being dragged into the inner How by two huge reptilian like creatures, it was one of the few life forms that inhabited the dark, barren world.

It quivered when it saw the numerous creatures almost identical to the two that held it captive surrounding the entrance. Once inside all that surrounded it was darkness, it lost all knowledge of where it was or how long it had been in there. Finally they came into a room that was lit with dim green lights it gave of a very creepy feeling. At one end of the room was a high stone chair with someone or something seated in it. All that could be seen were its glowing green eyes. A moment later it saw a movement that looked like the raising of a hand it let out a loud piercing scream before all the life had been sucked from it.

"Pitiful" said Lord Groudon in his cold evil voice as he rose from his chair and gestured to the reptilian creatures to clear the lifeless body from the floor.

"Forgive us, my lord" said a staunch armored figure in the corner.

"We shall try harder to find you something more suitable next time."

"Do not worry Brazier" said Groudon "beggars cannot be choosers, we must make do with what we have for now, but soon I will be strong enough and we shall be able to return to our own realm of darkness and once I have regained full strength the universe will be mine as it should be" he laughed wickedly then stopped suddenly

"But first, first I will have my revenge on those, those Azeila Knights, they will pay for what they did to me as will their little realm" he glared at his closed fist.

"But Sire" said Brazier "the knights of Azeila are no more"

"What?"

"Yes Sire, it has been almost 5,000 years since are entrapment and it is certain that no new knights have come forward"

"Interesting" said Groudon an evil grin spreading across his face "very interesting"

"This is good news for us Sire; the whole universe will be defenseless without the Knights and will be ours for the taking." said Brazier

"Yes that is true" said Groudon calmly "but then I suppose I will have to be satisfied with destroying Azeila but that is a small price to pay don't you think so Brazier?"

"If you say so, my lord"

"Yes, yes the universe will be mine and there is nothing the Knights or the princess will be able to do but watch me destroy their precious Azeila." He laughed once more but louder this time.

Suddenly he felt weakness overcome him and almost fell to the ground, Brazier managed to get to him on time and helped him back into his chair.

"Have you found me a large enough source" he asked weakly

"Yes my lord Marsed and Landfor have found this" he raised his hand and an image of a blue green planet appeared

"This, my lord is the world called Earth, apparently the planet itself as well as its habitants closely resembles Azeila and the Azeilans though they posses no magical powers, but as a whole…..

"Would make an abundant life force" Groudon completed

"Yes, my lord"

"Very nice, tell Marsed and Landfor that I am pleased with their work"

"Yes, my lord however there is one problem"

Groudon glanced at him with one eyebrow raised.

"It will take us a while to get there, you are not yet strong enough to travel and the journey is quite strenuous also the troops are too large a number and would not be wise to launch frontal attack and panic would arise if even one of the 'Drizzards' were seen before we were ready. We do not know what kind of people they are while they might resemble the Azelians they might be nothing like them"

"What you say is true Brazier, we must proceed with caution, do you have a plan"

"Not yet, my lord I am waiting for Marsed and Landfor's return, we must gather more information only then will we be able to formulate a plan".

"Very well; go now and begin preparations we must be cautious, yes, but we must also not wait too long"

"Yes, my lord" said Brazier as he bowed and left the room.

The evil lord looked down at his feet, he who was once one of the most powerful wielders of the power of darkness had now to resort to stealing the life force of other beings to sustain his own life. He who could have been ruler of the universe by now had been reduced to a mere mortal being with limited powers. All because of those cursed Azeila Knights.

True he had resorted to using the forbidden powers of darkness in their last battle and that was one of the causes of his current condition, but still he would not had to even think about opening the forbidden box and unleashing the great powers of darkness if those knights didn't keep getting in the way of his plans. He had not told anyone about his actions, Brazier he thought might have guessed but he was sure no one else knew not even the Azeilan princess.

But the great power had proved too strong for him to control but he couldn't forget how he felt when the power surged through him, he was unstoppable, not even the great Azeila Knights could defeat him even using all their powers at maximum all they succeeded in doing was seal him away.

But what happened, in the end he was free, weak and barely alive but free and soon he would regain his power and rule the universe as he believed he should and those knights, those knights who spoke of love and courage, of hope and of light they perished with no one to carry forward their legacy. In the end despite the many battles they had won, he had won the war, yes he had won.

But still he couldn't help but think of what happened to the great power after he had been sealed was it still roaming free within the dark realm or had it too been sealed along with him somewhere deeper within the prison. Once his strength returned he would have to search for it, he couldn't let the Azeilan princess learn of its existence or worse find it and seal it away that would be disastrous.

Never mind he thought when the time came he would find it, with the knights gone who was going to stop him.

He laughed it was a weak laugh but cold and cruel all the same, it was the type of laugh that made anyone who heard it shiver with fear.


	5. The Chosen Twelve Part 1

**Chapter 5**

_**The Chosen Twelve Part 1**_

Ronny blinked as she slowly pushed herself up.

"Who turned out the lights?"

She got to her feet and stretched her hands out into the darkness that surrounded her

"Where on Earth am I and how did I get here?"

"Hello, is someone there" she heard a voice call out from somewhere behind her but no matter which way she turned she couldn't see anything

_What wouldn't I give for a little light right now._

And as if in response to her thoughts a bright ball of yellow light appeared in the palm of her hand

"Whoa…" she said taken aback

"How did you do that?" asked the same voice as before

She raised her hand over her head and could just make out a shadowy figure moving towards her as it got closer she was able to distinguish a blonde woman walking towards her.

She let out a small sigh of relief, as she relaxed the ball of light grew brighter and rose high above them allowing both to see each other clearly

"I have no idea" said Ronny very confused "You wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?"

"Sorry I'm still trying to figure that one out for myself. All I know is that I'd just finished with a patient and when I turn around there's this bright light and the next thing I know I'm in this cave like place" she answered casting an eye around their surroundings

"I'm Dana by the way, Dana Grayson"

"Ronny, Ronny Robinson"

"Any idea how you got here?" Dana asked

"No, just like you, one moment I was in a race I was about to cross the finish line when I saw a flash of light and when I opened my eyes I was here"

"Hey, who turned on the light, not that I'm complaining of course"

They both turned in the direction of the voice they heard and saw a tall boy with shaggy brown hair in a red and white soccer uniform walking towards them shielding his eyes with his hand.

"I didn't know there was a party going on" he said as he noticed the two blonde girls one wearing a racing suit the other a black skirt with a pink shirt under a white coat.

"What are you girls doing here?" he asked as he came up to them

"The same thing you are I'd say" said Ronny

"Huh?" said the boy "hey all I know is one minute I'm running late for soccer practice the next…."

"There's this flash of light and you ended up here" both girls said together.

"Huh… now I'm really confused" said the boy

"Something similar happened to the two of us as well" said Ronny

"Hey wait a minute your Ronny Robinson" he said staring at Ronny

"Yeah" she said uncertainly

"You're the yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger aren't you?"

"Yeah I am how did you know?

"I saw your interview, it's nice to meet you" he held out his hand

"Conner McKnight, red Dino Thunder Ranger"

"Wow we're both rangers" she said as she shook his hand

"That makes three of us" said Dana; they both looked at her she smiled as she held her hand out to Conner.

"Dana Grayson, pink LightSpeed Rescue Ranger"

Conner shook her hand and said "Oh right I remember you I saw you on Dr. O's video diary.

"But wasn't your last name Mitchell, and wasn't Grayson the red ranger's last name?"

Dana looked at him with her eyebrow raised

"Oh"

Ronny couldn't help but laugh

"You know Tommy Oliver?" Dana asked

"Yeah he's or was our black ranger"

"Who's Tommy Oliver?" asked Ronny

"He's a Ranger Legend" said Dana "He's one of the original Power Rangers and the only well I guess you can call him a technicolored ranger"

"Yeah" said Conner "green, white, red and black so far"

Ronny let out a low whistle

"So any idea as to how we get out of here?" Dana asked looking around; the place where they were was pitch black the only light was the one that now hovered above them

"I wish I did" said Ronny looking up at the light.

Once again the light reacted to her words and began to float away.

"Hey where's the light going?" asked Conner

"Don't know, but I think we should follow it" said Ronny she turned to Dana who shrugged

"Beats staying here"

With that all three former rangers followed the ball of light further and further into the darkness.

* * *

Cole couldn't believe his eyes, he had somehow found himself in the middle of some kind of forest that reminded so much of the Animarium that if it weren't for the lack of wild zords he would have be certain he had somehow found a way back there. But as it were he couldn't sense Red Lion anywhere and if this was the Animarium he was bound to have at least heard Yellow Eagle by now, besides this place as much as it looked like it did not have that familiar feeling.

"Ow", he turned quickly as heard someone come through the trees, he waited for a moment then got into fighting stance but relaxed as he saw two girls coming towards him. One was a brunette who was wearing a blue tank top with jeans; the other was blonde dressed in a yellow top with a denim skirt.

"Oh hi" said the brunette when she saw him "what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you two the same question" Cole replied

"Not a clue" said the blonde "Any idea how you got here?"

"No" said Cole "I was walking some of the dogs from the shelter I work at all of a sudden there's this flash of light and then I was here"

"Strange" said the brunette "something similar happened to the two of us, I was filming my friends, I took a few steps back to get a better shot and the next thing I know I'm here and my camera disappeared"

"I was playing my guitar closed my eyes for a sec when I opened them I saw this flash of light and found myself on top of Maddie here."

"Huh?"

"Sorry" said the brunette we haven't introduced ourselves "I'm Madison Rocca but everyone calls me Maddie and this" she gestured to the blonde "is Kira Ford"

"Cole Evans" he said as he shook hands with both of them.

"So Cole" said Kira "any idea where we are?"

"Not really" said Cole "when I first got here I thought I was back on the Animarium but…"

"Did you say Animarium, Cole you do know that's just a fairytale" said Kira

"Hold on did you say back as in you've been there before" said Maddie.

"Uh yeah" said Cole uncertainly

"But that's…unless…you're a power ranger aren't you" exclaimed Kira

Maddie looked startled but that was nothing compared to Cole's reaction

"How… how did you know?"

"Now I remember I saw you on Dr. Oliver's video diary you're the red Wild Force ranger, right?

"Yeah but…you know Tommy?"

"Yeah he's the black Dino Thunder Ranger"

"I thought he was a red ranger"

"He was, but now he isn't, its long story really but how do you know him?"

"I met him when all the red rangers went on a mission to the moon"

"That's so cool" said Maddie "we're rangers too, I'm the blue Mystic Force Ranger"

"And I'm the yellow Dino Thunder Ranger" said Kira

"It's nice to meet fellow rangers" said Cole

"So are we on the Animarium then?" asked Kira

"No" replied Cole "It looks a lot like it but it feels different and I can't sense or hear any of the wild zords and since I haven't seen yellow eagle flying overhead even once this can't be the Animarium"

"So the yellow ranger's zord is an eagle?" asked Kira

"Yeah, the eagle zord never stay's in one place it's always flying around"

"That's….." Kira began but was cut off when two animals that closely resembled white tigers except that they're mouths essentially made up their heads came rushing through the trees and knocked the two girls down, Cole rushed to help them he managed to get them of the girls but they kept coming back,. Since the two girls were still unable to steady themselves he stood in front of them and closed his eyes trying to brace himself for the impact but it never came when he opened his eyes he saw that the two creatures had been bound my strong vines form the trees he immediately bent down to help the girls and in the process unconsciously beat his fist on the ground immediately the ground cracked and the two creatures fell in.

"What was that?" asked Maddie as he helped her up.

"No idea but let's get out of here" said Cole

Kira nodded and the three of them ran through the forest.

* * *

Eric walked around the mountain ledge he and his Wes were stuck on trying to figure out where they were and how they got there.

"How did we end up here?" he asked

"I dunno" said Wes "all I know is that we caught the bad guys and were on our way back to headquarters then all of a sudden there's this flash of light and the next thing I know we're stuck on a mountain in some strange place"

"Strange is right" said Eric as he jumped down from the rock he was standing on. "And what happened to the truck?

"Look on the bright side at least you're taking a break from work."

Eric's retort was cut off when they heard a commotion coming from somewhere down the path, rushing over they found a girl with blonde hair wearing what looked like a black and blue uniform fighting off some weird looking creatures that oddly resembled humanoid beetles, she had just kicked one away from her but didn't see the other one running towards her.

"Look out" They both screamed

But it was too late she didn't have time to react Eric rushed towards her and pushed her out of the way but one of the creatures claws brushed against his arm and leaving him with a deep gash. Wes reached for his blaster but it wasn't there so instead he picked up a few stones and threw them at the creatures but it didn't have much of an effect. Eric saw that they were still coming towards them he stood there ready to fight with his injured arm bleeding making sure the girl was out of harm's way, the creatures charged they were inches away from him but before they could do anything they were engulfed in flames and staggered back.

Meanwhile the girl and Eric now clutching his arm ran up to where Wes was standing Eric looked back at the creature that made an attempt to follow suddenly a wall of fire came up between them and it held them off long enough for the three of them to get away.

"Thanks" said the girl once they got to a safe distance.

"No problem" said Wes smiling before he turned to Eric "you okay"

"I'll live" he said inspecting his

"I'm really sorry about that" said the girl

"Don't worry about it Eric's been through worse"

"What were those things?" asked Eric

"I have no clue they just sorta came at me" said the girl

"You dealt with them pretty well though" said Wes

"Being a ranger kinda gets you used to dealing with weird monsters" she said then realizing what she said added "But I probably shouldn't have told you that"

"You're a Power Ranger?" Eric asked surprised.

"Don't worry" said Wes "we're rangers too"

"You are?"

They both nodded

"I'm Wes Collins the red Time Force Ranger" said Wes he then gestured to Eric

"And this is my best friend and partner Eric Myers the Quantum Ranger"

"Hi I'm Tori Hanson the blue Ninja Storm Ranger" she said

"What was that fire thing though?" asked Wes

"No idea" said Eric

"You mean you guys didn't do that?" asked Tori

They both shook their heads

"What were you doing back there anyways?" Eric asked Tori

"I'm not sure" she said "Me and my friends just finished taking a class, Ninja training" she added because of the confused look on Wes's face.

"And I was just sitting by the water, when suddenly there was this light in the water and I got sucked in, next thing I know I'm being attacked by weird monsters"

"Something similar happened to us as well" said Wes "You sure you okay?" he asked Eric who winced still clutching his bleeding arm.

"Fine" said Eric as he ripped a part of his jacket and bound his injured arm "It's just a little stiff that's all" he saw the look on Tori's face and decided to change the subject, he stood up from the rocks they were sitting on and said

"How about we try and find a way out of here?"

"Sounds good to me" said Wes

"Which way?" asked Tori smiling now

"Let's get off this mountain first and we'll go from there" said Eric

The other two nodded and they began to make their way down the mountain.

* * *

Cam stood where he was turning on the spot looking at all the computers and gadgets in the room he had no idea where he was or how he got there but he couldn't help but be amazed.

"Hey" said a voice. Cam turned to see a blonde haired guy walking towards him

"Hi" said Cam

"Do you know where we are?" he asked.

"No" said Cam "I was just working on my computer the all of a sudden it started glowing and then I was here"

"Something like that happened to me as well" said the guy "I was riding my bike when I saw this flash of light and the next thing I knew I was in this weird room"

"That's strange" said Cam "I'm Cam"

"Ryan" said the guy "Ryan Mitchell"

"We should try and find a way out of here" said Cam "I tried but I can't seem to understand this type of technology"

"Maybe there's a door somewhere" said Ryan

Both of them walked over to a wall and pressed their hands flat against it in hopes of finding a door.

Suddenly Cam had this weird sensation and he seemed to know what to do, he closed his eyes and willed a door to open, the computers seemed to respond to his will in a few moments a door opened.

"How did you do that?" asked Ryan

"I don't know" said Cam

"Well you don't see me complaining" he said as he pulled Cam through the door.

* * *

The Princess smiled as four of the power crystals began to shine brightly as the ancient powers awoke within their chosen knights soon all twelve would alight. The Knights had come to Azeila all that was remaining was for the other eight to awaken their powers then all twelve Knights would come together and the ancient powers would unite once more to protect Azeila and the universe.


	6. The Chosen Twelve Part 2

**Chapter 6**

_**The Chosen Twelve Part 2**_

Conner, Dana and Ronny had been following the ball of light for what seemed like hours when it suddenly sped up and disappeared. They ran after it but were forced to stop when a bright flash of light momentarily blinded them. As their eye slowly adjusted to the light they found themselves at the mouth of a cave.

"Where are we?" asked Ronny

"Nowhere near home that's for sure" said Dana

"Hey girls check this out" yelled Conner

The two girls walked over to where he was standing on some rocks a little away from the cave and looked in the direction he was pointing

From where they were standing they could see a cluster of metallic structures that resembled buildings surrounded by the forest in the distance.

"Is that a city of some sought?" asked Ronny

"I'm not sure but it does look a lot like one" said Dana

"Let's check it out" said Conner jumping of the rocks

"Yeah let's" said Ronny "Maybe we can find someone who can tell us where we are"

"I suppose" said Dana "it's risky but what other choice do we have"

With that the three of them made their way through the forest.

"Conner would you stop that" exclaimed Dana "you're going to take someone's eye out"

They had been walking through the forest for a while now and Conner had got bored and picked up a branch and was twirling it around

"No I won't" he complained but then accidentally hit Ronny who was walking in front of him

"OUCH; Conner watch it" she yelled

Suddenly the branch flew straight out of Conner's hand into Dana's

"That was way freaky" said Ronny

"What just happened?" he asked perplexed

Dana just stood there as confused as the others; she had just wished in her head that she could pry the branch from his hand before he caused any more damage and voila it was now in her hand things were really starting to weird.

"I have no idea" said Dana as she quickly dropped the branch "but let's not play with the branches or like for now okay"

The other two nodded and continued on their way.

* * *

Cole, Madison and Kira finally stopped running and sat down under some trees to catch their breath.

"That was close" said Madison

"Too close" said Kira

"But what happened back there?" asked Cole

"Whatever it was I for one am glad it happened" said Kira

"It's a lot like what Xander used to do" said Madison

"Huh?" said Cole

"Their green ranger" Kira answered

They were quite for a while each busy with his or her own thoughts

"So where to now ?" asked Madison breaking the silence

Cole closed his eyes and tried to find signs of life using his unique ability

"I don't know about that" he said "but we should definitely get out of here those creatures are coming this way" he said

As if on cue the same creatures from before came charging through the trees the three former rangers took a step back and made to run but the creatures soon surrounded them on all sides, they were about to attack but suddenly became very sleepy at the same time the rangers heard a faint tune as if someone was playing a musical instrument somewhere in the distance.

Once they were certain that the creatures were fast asleep the three of them tiptoed past them and once again took off into the woods. Cole and Madison didn't pay much attention to the sound they heard they assumed that like before it was just something that they couldn't explain. But Kira was confused she had recognized the tune it was the same one she was thinking about before the creatures attacked.

* * *

Eric, Wes and Tori were almost near the bottom the only thing that stood in their way was one very huge boulder. They had tried pushing it but that proved extremely difficult especially with Eric favoring one hand.

"Let me try" said Tori

Both boys gave her a quizzical look but stood back all the same. Tori stood in front of the boulder and waved her hands in a circular motion and unleashed a jet of water at the boulder but it had no effect.

"That was awesome" said Wes

"Ninja trick?" Eric questioned and she nodded

"Well that didn't work" said Wes "now what do we do?"

He stepped in front of the boulder and banged his fist against it. He then stood back put his arms on his waist and blew in frustration.

The moment he did that the boulder began to shake and within a few minutes it rolled out of the way.

"Well that was easy" said Wes slowly turning to face his two companions who both had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Not to mention weird" said Tori as she and Eric approached Wes

"How about we get moving before any other weird things happen?" said Eric clutching his arm tighter now.

"We should" said Wes "but why do I get the feeling that things are only going to get weirder from here on"

"Because they probably are" said Eric as he took the lead.

Tori couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

* * *

Ryan and Cam kept walking through what seemed like a long tunnel, they had entered it as soon as they went through the door and it just seemed to go on.

"This sure is one long tunnel" said Cam

"I just hope it leads out of here and not into some kind of maze" said Ryan

"I dunno it might be kinda cool to explore this place, did you see those awesome computers back there, that kind of technology is amazing definitely more advanced than anything I've ever seen" said Cam excitedly

"You into computers?" Ryan asked smiling

Cam only nodded

A little while later they found themselves at the edge of a huge lake behind them was the tunnel they came through and beyond that were huge structures of various shapes and sizes it almost looked like a city except all the structures were black and had green lines running all over them forming various patterns.

"Whoa" said Ryan looking back at the city "that is something"

"It sure is" said Cam as he walked towards the lake and sat at the edge "this whole place is strange but I can't help but feel excited for some reason"

"I know what you mean" said Ryan as he walked up behind him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes without saying a word everything was calm and peaceful till Ryan picked up a stone and threw it into the water, it bounced on the surface a little and the fell in.

Almost immediately ripples began to form on the surface of the lake and the ground began to shake a little

"Maybe you shouldn't have done that" said Cam springing to his feet in a hurry

"Maybe I shouldn't have" said Ryan as they both began to take a few steps backwards

A huge bluish green creature rose from the lake it had bulging red eyes and razor sharp teeth. It jerked its enormous head forward and attacked them but they managed to get out of the way however Cam lost his balance and fell. The creature moved to attack him again but Ryan managed to get there in time to help him up. Once more the creature attacked this time Ryan was its victim but suddenly a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and struck the creature and because it was in the water the effect was doubled and it fell back into the water.

"That was close" said Ryan

"Too close" said Cam "where did that come from though?"

"Don't know and I'm not sure I want to find out" was all Ryan could say before a bright blue portal opened in front of them and they got sucked in.

* * *

The Princess smiled to herself as four more crystals had begun to react to their knights, only four more were left. It had begun.


	7. The Chosen Twelve Part 3

**Chapter 7**

_**The Chosen Twelve Part 3**_

After a long walk Ronny, Conner and Dana approached the buildings but were not quite sure how to react. They were in some kind of city, surrounded by tall gray buildings that all looked the same with absolutely no one in sight.

"This place is like a ghost town" said Conner

"There must be someone here" said Dana "It can't be abandoned, can it?"

Ronny walked over to one of the doors and tried to open it but it didn't budge.

"The doors are locked" she said

"Girls over here I think I found something" Conner called.

The girls found him standing at the entrance of a huge structure that resembled some kind of energy plant

"Let's check it out" said Ronny

The inside looked the part of a well run factory, everything was spotless and in its place except for a bunch of metal rods that were scattered all over the floor

"This place is amazing" said Conner

"It looks like some sought of factory" said Dana

"I wonder what they made here?" said Ronny as she went over to one of the crates in the corner and peeped inside but it was empty.

"Conner look out" yelled Dana

He was walking about looking at the ceiling and all the over head machinery without paying any attention to where he was stepping, the result he stepped on one of the metal rods lying about and slipped and fell on one of the machines and accidentally pressed a large red button.

Immediately alarms sounded off and the door they came through shut and locked itself while simultaneously a door at the other end opened slowly revealing numerous armed robots which charged towards them firing their weapons.

"Now you've done it" said Ronny as they ran for cover

"Sorry" said Conner apologetically

"What do we do now?" asked Dana before putting her head down as a blast went past her ear.

"We fight" said Conner "we're rangers after all"

"He's right" said Ronny "I'm not gonna let some tin cans beat me"

"Yes" said Dana "but there is the fact that those tin cans are armed and we're not"

"Says who" said Conner

With that he picked up one of the metal rods and charged at the robots, they fired but missed. As soon as he reached one of the robots he swung at the gun in its hand sending it flying he then bent so that the robot couldn't grab him and tripped it sending it to the floor; he picked up the gun and tossed it to Dana who opened fire at the robots that were approaching him. Meanwhile Ronny was fighting off as many robots as she could without getting hit.

The fight continued for a while Dana was trying to take out as many robots as she could and didn't notice one coming up behind her but Conner did he knew he wouldn't be able to get to her in time he was too far away and Ronny was surrounded by robots, out of desperation he flung the metal rod in his hand at the robot, he saw it hit its feet but what happened next took him completely off guard instead of bouncing off the rod changed form and wrapped itself around the robots feet sending it crashing to the ground.

"That was cool" he said to himself

Dana soon ran out of ammo and got into fighting stance the three of them slowly backed up until their backs were touching.

"There's too many of them" said Ronny

"I guess this is it huh" gulped Connor

Suddenly a bright blue portal opened and sucked them in.

* * *

Kira, Cole and Madison finally made it out of the woods.

"Where are we now?" asked Kira panting

"Looks like…a…beach" said Madison she too was panting and in exhaustion plopped down on the sand and stared out at the ocean it was so beautiful and calming.

The three of them had been running non-stop since they left those creatures behind and were all extremely tired.

"I'm exhausted" said Kira as she sat down next to Madison then lay down on the sand looking up at the sky still thinking about what happened earlier.

"We were really lucky back there" said Cole he sat down behind the girls.

Both girls smiled. They passed the next few minutes in silence just resting.

When Madison opened her eyes she was alone she stood up and looked back at the shore searching for her friends. Kira was standing near some rocks and Cole was up in a tree. All of a sudden they both began calling out and waving furiously but she was too far away to hear them.

"Look behind you" she heard Cole scream, she turned and her eyes grew wide heading towards her at great speed was a huge, towering wall of water. She tried to run but her legs wouldn't move, she could hear her friends calling but the only thing on her mind was the wall of water heading towards her. She closed her eyes put her hands in front of her face as if she were trying to shield herself.

She waited for the water to come crashing down on her but it never did, she opened her eyes slowly and was amazed the whole thing had frozen inches away from her.

"Maddie are you alright?" asked Kira as she and Cole finally reached her.

"I…I think so" said Madison shakily

"How did that happen?" asked Cole looking up at the frozen water wall

"I don't know" said Madison "but I for one don't want to be around when it melts"

The others nodded and the three of them turned to leave just as a bright blue portal opened and sucked them in.

* * *

Wes, Eric and Tori were walking through the woods they had entered since finally getting off that mountain but they were still moving without any idea where they were going.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Wes asked Eric

"Not one" said Eric, he and Tori continued walking but Wes stopped

"What?"

"Nothing"

The three of them continued walking with Tori in the lead. Wes looked over at Eric who was still supporting his injured arm.

"You okay buddy?" he whispered

"Fine" said Eric but the truth was he was in a lot of pain "but I'll feel a whole lot better when we get out of here"

Wes nodded and proceeded to follow Tori but stopped when he saw that Eric hadn't moved

"What's wrong?" he asked, Tori stopped as well and turned back

"Do you smell that?" Eric asked

"Smell what?" asked Wes

"Its smoke" said Tori

Eric nodded

"Smoke?" said Wes confused

"It's coming from over there" said Tori and she took off in the direction she had pointed

"Tori wait" Eric called out, but it was too late she was gone he shook his head in frustration and took off after her with Wes in tow.

When they finally caught up with her they saw her doing the same movements she had used earlier with the boulder and was trying to put out a huge fire that was spreading but the fire was too strong and only made her water jets evaporate.

"Where did this come from?" asked Wes coughing on account of the smoke

"Don't know but we have to get out of here" said Eric in an urgent tone.

"Tori we have to go its too strong for you"

Tori turned and looked at Eric and Wes she wanted to put the fire out she wanted to help but Eric was right it was too strong for her she made to run but a tree fell blocking her path and making Eric and Wes jump back to avoid the flames. She tried her move again but the heat was getting to her and she almost lost consciousness. Eric and Wes called out to her but she couldn't hear them she could only see them through the haze. Things were starting to go black but then suddenly the sky roared and the clouds turned grey and it started raining.

Within moments the fire was put out completely and the three of them were soaking wet.

"What just happened?" asked Tori

"You were very lucky" said Eric sternly

"I'm sorry I ran off like that" said Tori "when I smelt the smoke I thought it would lead to some kind of village or something but then I saw the fire I just had to try and put it out"

"Don't worry about it" said Wes smiling

"Where to now?" she asked

"We should prob…Eric started but was unable to finish because just they were sucked into a bright blue portal.

* * *

The princess was very happy as well as nervous eleven down only one more to go. All that remained was for the last of the ancient powers to be awakened and this was indeed a very special power.


	8. The Chosen Twelve Part 4

**Chapter 8 **

_**The Chosen Twelve Part 4**_

Taylor took a good look at her surroundings, she was standing in a huge marble veranda. It was in the shape of a circle and was made of exquisite yet delicate marble or so it seemed. A low marble ledge ran around however there was an opening at one end that had stairs leading to a huge mountain.

It was at a height and was surrounded by trees and other plants almost like it was being hidden. In spite of that the view was amazing she could see clusters the distance that resembled cities or towns, the forest looked beautiful from that height as did the lakes and mountains. But the thing that caught her attention was an elegant castle that stood tall and proud in the very center of everything else.

Taylor was amazed and confused all she knew that one moment she was flying her plane when all of a sudden she saw this flash of golden yellow light at first she thought it was her eagle zord but it most definitely wasn't because the next thing she knew she was in this strange place that oddly resembled the Animarium.

She pushed her long blonde hair behind her ears and sat down on the ledge trying to think of what to do when all of a sudden a bright blue portal opened in the center of the veranda and two figures stepped out before it disappeared.

She got up to try and get a better look, one of the figures had short dark hair, he was wearing some kind of green and black uniform and glasses. She had no idea who he was but she did recognize the second figure, who had blond hair and was wearing a grey T-shirt with jeans.

"Ryan?" she asked uncertainly

"Taylor" said Ryan turned "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing" she said

"You guys know each other?" Cam asked confused

"Yeah" said Ryan

Taylor smiled and held out her hand "Taylor Earhardt" she said

"Cameron Watanabe, uh…Cam" he said as he shook her hand

"So do either of you have any idea where we are?" she asked

They both shook their heads

"How did you get here?" Ryan asked

Before Taylor could answer they heard a loud noise which almost sounded like a wild animal, all three of them got into fighting stance standing back to back.

"I really wish I could morph right now" Ryan and Cam said simultaneously

Taylor dropped her stance and turned to face Cam

"You're a ranger?" she asked

Cam looked confused "Did you just say you could morph?" he asked Ryan

Ryan laughed a little "Three rangers stuck together in some weird place what are the odds"

"Three rangers?" said Cam now very confused before looking at Taylor

"I think re-introductions are in order" said Taylor smiling

Cam nodded before saying "Cameron Watanabe 'Green Samurai Ranger'"

"Ryan Mitchell" said Ryan "'Titanium Ranger'"

"Taylor Earhardt 'Yellow Wild Force Ranger" said Taylor

They heard the noise again but this time it came from further away

"At least whatever that was is going away" said Cam "I for one do not want to be attacked again"

"Again?" Taylor asked confused

But before the others could explainthe portal opened once more and this time three figure came through.

As soon as the portal closed Ryan rushed over to one of them.

"Dana" he exclaimed as he hugged his sister

"Ryan…what?" she asked very confused

"Hey Cam long time no see" said the boy that had just come through

"Conner, it's good to see you" said Cam

Ronny stepped up from behind the others and took a look around

"Whoa… where are we now?" she asked no one in particular

"I wish I knew" said Taylor

Ronny was about to introduce herself when the portal opened and three more people came out before it closed again.

"Taylor" said a voice and before she knew what was happening she found Cole enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Cole…I… kinda… need to breathe" she said

"Sorry' he said as he let her go

"Kira" Conner called as he waved from where he was standing with Cam

"Kira?" Ronny asked before both former yellow rangers hugged each other

Madison walked over to the ledge and was amazed by what she saw

"What are you doing here?" Cole asked Taylor "Do you know where we are?"

She shook her head. Just then the portal opened once more and Eric, Wes and Tori emerged completely dry.

"Tori" said Ronny, Kira and Cam at once.

"Wes, Eric" said Dana and Ryan together.

Tori went over and hugged her friends she was extremely glad to see them.

Cole went over to where Wes and Eric were talking to Dana and Ryan

"Hey guys so you're here too" he said "wherever here is"

"Cole" Wes said smiling as they hugged.

"You stuck here as well?"

Cole nodded

"Taylor" Wes exclaimed when he saw her "boy I'm glad to see you here" he said

"You are?"

"Of course I am but not as glad as Eric here" he clasped Eric on the shoulder making him wince.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked him, it was then that she noticed his injured arm

"What happened?" she asked walking over to him concern showing on her face.

"It's nothing" he said "just a scratch" but winced when she lightly touched his arm

"Just a scratch huh?" she asked

"Tay…" he began but stopped when he saw the look in her eyes

Taylor put her hand over his injury and suddenly a soft golden glow appeared

"Tay what's going on?" he asked as he felt a warm sensation shoot through his arm

"I don't know I can't move it "she said as she tried to pull her hand away but it wouldn't budge. All the others had turned to see what happened.

The glow emanating from Taylor's hand disappeared and she was able to pull her hand away.

Eric put his own hand over his injury but it didn't hurt in fact his hand felt just fine. He immediately pulled of the piece of fabric he had used to stop the blood from flowing, the gash was gone his arm was fine it was like we wasn't injured at all. The only trace of his injury was the dried blood on his jacket.

"It's healed" he said "how? How did you do that?" he looked over at his girlfriend who was still staring at her hand she looked as confused as he was if not more.

"I don't know" she said looking up at him

"But I do"


	9. New Powers

**Chapter 9**

_**New Powers**_

They all turned to see a beautiful woman wearing a long flowing teal dress with gold embroidery. She had golden brown hair that fell to her feet and the most beautiful set of amber colored eyes. She also wore an intricate tiara that gave her the appearance of a princess.

"Who are you?" asked Ronny

"Hello rangers" said the woman as she titled her head slightly in a small bow "I am princess Amerith and welcome to Azelia"

The rangers looked at each other, so they were all rangers but how did this woman know that.

"Princess?" said Cole surprised

"Azeila?" said Conner

"Wait a second are you the one that brought us here?" asked Eric

The princess smiled and nodded

"But why and where is this place?" asked Dana

"Allow me to explain" said the princess "You are no longer in your home world, the one called Earth you are now in a magical realm called Azelia."

"But why were we brought here?" asked Kira

"Yeah why?" asked Cam

After that everyone started making adjunctions that unnerved the princess a little she had expected this they were all strong willed and she knew that they would not approve of the manner in which they were brought here.

"Princess" Taylor spoke up she had an all too familiar feeling, everyone stopped talking and turned to look at her, she smiled before continuing.

"I'm not really sure what's going on but I would really like to hear what you have to say"

After that everyone turned to the princess and nodded they all felt pretty much the same way.

The princess smiled she knew Taylor would be the first to ask what was happening rather than why they were there from amongst all the former rangers gathered there she was the one who understood the situation the most even if she didn't realize it herself.

"Very well I will start at beginning" said the princess, the rangers all sat on the ledge and listened intently as she begun to tell them of Groudon and the knights.

"But now Groudon has managed to escape from his prison and it is certain that he will try to conquer the universe once more but unfortunately for us the powers had not chosen new knights to command them at least not amongst the Azelians but there was always a chance that there were others who were worthy of this power and it was one I had to take. And it seems that the powers have chosen you"

"You mean we're supposed to be these new knights" said Madison

"You have to be kidding" said Conner "we're rangers not knights"

"We don't have any powers like the ones you're talking about" said Cam

"Oh but you do" said the princess "Your powers awoke the minute you arrived in Azelia and they revealed themselves when you needed them"

"You mean all those weird things that have been happening we've been doing them" said Kira

"Yes"

"But why us?" asked Ryan

"Because the powers believe that you twelve are most suited to control them, however the fact that your home world is threatened has also played a part in the choosing of the knights" said the princess

"What do you mean by that?" Eric asked

"Groudon may have escaped his prison but he is extremely weak and will only be able to survive on the life force of other living beings. If he manages to find a large enough life force it would help him regain his full strength sooner and….."

"Earth is indeed a large enough source of life" said Cole, a worried look on his face

The princess nodded sadly

"But the main question now is whether you choose to accept your powers and become knights or not" said the princess

"You mean we have a choice?" Conner asked

The princess nodded but she didn't want to think about what would happen if even one of them refused. There was silence.

"I'll fight" said Eric standing up

Taylor looked up at him, it was just something he would do

"Me too" she said standing next to him

"And me" said Cole standing up as well

"I'm in" said Wes "I can't let Eric have all the fun now can I" he clasped Eric on the shoulder

"You got that right" said Ryan joining them

"Don't forget about me" said Dana taking her place next to her brother

"Or me" said Tori

"Anything to help" said Madison

"Sounds exciting" said Ronny

"It's definitely an opportunity I don't want to pass up" said Cam

"You said it" said Kira

They all turned to Conner who was now the only one sitting

"Well" he said as he stood up "I guess I'm in too"

The moment he said that the whole veranda lit up and the intense light blinded them momentarily.

"What was that?" asked Ryan when the light subsided

"Take a look for yourself" said the princess as she gestured to the floor, they looked down and gasped a double circle with twelve different symbols had appeared on the marble floor. It reminded Madison of the Mystic Seal except this one had twelve symbols instead of five.

"What is this?" asked Ronny

"This" said the princess "Is the emblem of the knights the twelve symbols represent the twelve great powers. Its appearance has confirmed that you are the chosen twelve and that this is your chosen path, the path you have chosen to walk"

She stepped into the center of the circle and waved her hand out of nowhere twelve crystals appeared in front of her.

"Conner" she said and he stepped forward and stood on the symbol of a sword and a staff crossed.

"**You have been chosen for your rectitude, honesty and equity to command the powers of METAL"**

As soon as she said those words the gray crystal lit up and flew over to Conner it circled his wrist a few times at a very quickly before encasing itself in a silver armband around his wrist.

"Cool" said Conner as he held up his wrist for inspection it reminded him somewhat of his dino gem.

"Veronica" said the princess, Ronny walked up to the symbol of a sun and moon joined together with a larger star behind them.

"**You have been chosen for your confidence, eagerness and incandescence to command the powers of LIGHT"**

The yellow crystal lit up and flew towards her and spun around her neck before forming a beautiful necklace.

"Wow" was all Ronny said as she put her hand to it.

"Cameron" said the princess and Cam walked up to the symbol of triangle whose base was slightly longer and had a small line jutting out of it facing downwards along with two similar lines jutting out from its other two sides

"**You have been chosen for your intellect, perceptive skill and erudition to command the powers of TECHNOLOGY"**

The green crystal lit flew over to him and encased itself on his wrist.

"Right" said Cam holding up his wrist.

"Madison" said the princess and she walked over to the symbol of a snowflake.

"**You have been chosen for your benevolence, openness and tenderness to command the powers of ICE.**"

"Uddona's not going to believe this" said Madison as the white crystal lit up and formed a beautiful necklace around her neck.

"Ryan" said the princess and Ryan stepped on the symbol of a lightning bolt.

"**You have been chosen for your nobility, eminence and creditability to command the powers of THUNDER."**

Ryan nodded as his crystal lit up and formed an arm band around his wrist.

"Kira" said the princess and she stepped onto the symbol of a Treble Clef

"**You have been chosen for your wit, authenticity and sensitivity to command the powers of SOUND." **

Kira smiled as she touched the necklace that was now around her neck.

"Wesley" said the princess and Wes stepped onto the symbol of a feathered fan.

"**You have been chosen for your fellowship, cognizance and selflessness to command the powers of the WIND."**

"Awesome" said Wes as he watched his arm band being formed.

"Dana" said the princess and she stepped onto the symbol of a two connected concentric circles, one smaller than the other

"**You have been chosen for your strength of mind and caring capacity towards others to command the powers of the MIND."**

"Amazing" said Dana as her necklace formed

"Cole" said the princess and he stepped onto the symbol of a sphere with a leaf in the centre

"**You have been chosen for your love of nature, belief that there is good in all living things and certainty to command the powers of the EARTH."**

Cole nodded a huge smile on his face as he looked at his arm band and crystal.

"Tori" said the princess and she stepped onto the symbol of a raindrop

"**You have been chosen for your sensibility, fairness, candor and sense of judgment to command the powers of WATER."**

Tori smiled as she fingered her necklace.

"Eric" said the princess and Eric stepped onto the symbol of a flame the silhouette of a dragon inside it

"**You have been chosen for your fearlessness, fortitude, valor and unwavering spirit to command the powers of FIRE.**"

Eric only nodded as he inspected the red crystal and arm band that was now on his wrist.

"And Taylor" said the princess and Taylor stepped onto the last remaining symbol that was directly opposite Eric it was a that of the sun with a ray of light extending from it with the silhouette of a rising Phoenix

"**You have been chosen for your resolution, determination, faith and passion for saving people to command the powers of QUINTESSENCE."**

Taylor was at a loss for words when she saw the crystal and necklace around her neck.

"Welcome" said the princess "Azelia Knights"

Everyone cheered.

They then followed the princess down the winding staircase that led into the mountain behind them, they were a little shocked when she walked right through the rock but she assured them the crystals would allow them to do the same. And so they did to find themselves in a large room which had crystals of various colors jutting out of the rock all around the most impressive was a formation of white crystals at one end of the room that formed a large screen. In the centre was a large round table which had the emblem of the Azelia Knights carved into it with chairs around, there were also two other smaller tables and some chairs scattered around the room, near the crystal screen there was a staircase that led towards a library. In spite of being ensconced in rock the room was lit brightly.

"Wow" said Dana while Ronny and Conner let out a low whistle.

"This is where the knights would gather in between battles" said the princess

"You mean this is our command center" said Cam as he examined the screen and the layout of crystals in front of it.

"This reminds me a little of Rootcore" said Madison as she walked towards the table in the centre

Connor walked over to join Cam and accidentally leaned forward and pressed down of the crystals and shrank back along with Cam as the screen came to life with the image of a handsome figure accompanied by four others dressed in armors and strange looking humanoid reptilian creatures.

"That is Lord Groudon, his four generals and the creature called Drizzards" said the princess

"I'm surprised" said Kira "I definitely didn't think he'd looked like that"

"I know" said Tori "I suppose after a while you began to think all bad guys look monstrous"

"You got that right" said Ronny

"There will be enough time for that tomorrow" said the princess as she waved her hand and the screen went blank.

"Through there is a stair case that will lead you to your quarters and the other rooms" she gestured to an archway carved into the rock.

"But now I'm sure you are all tired, you have had quite a day, so relax get to know each other better, your training will start early tomorrow morning"

"Training?" they all said together

"Yes" said the princess "you will need to learn how to control your new powers " she smiled at all of them "I must return to the castle now, I will see you all tomorrow" she walked over to one of the walls a panel opened she waved to them before disappearing through the dark passageway.

Later that night everyone had retired to their quarters. All except Taylor who was standing in the veranda looking down at the realm of Azelia and the castle in the moonlight her arms crossed in front of her chest. A soft gentle breeze was blowing in her face pushing her long blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?"

She turned as soon as she heard someone speak to find Eric walking towards her. He put his arm around her waist and she leaned into him and they both stared out at nothing in particular.

"You okay?" he asked

"I'm fine" she said "It's just that I never thought I'd be doing something like this again, and the similarities in the circumstances are a little unnerving."

Eric smiled and pulled her closer.

"It's not that different" he said

"Of course it is…no giant eagle"


	10. New Friends

**Chapter 10**

_**New friends**_

Conner yawned as he made his way downstairs to the main room of their command center where the other knights had already gathered.

"Morning" guys he said as he sat down at the large table for breakfast joining Madison, Wes and Cole.

"Morning" they called out.

They had all changed out the outfits they were wearing the day before into the clothes that were left for them in their rooms. The girls now wore sleeveless black wrap tops with black capri pants and the boys wore black short sleeved shirts with black pants. They each had a sash belt and their symbol on the back.

"So you're finally up" said Kira leaning on the railing in front of the library.

"And I thought Max was bad" said Taylor as she and Ronny came up behind Kira.

"Don't worry" said Cam joining the girls a book in his hand "you're not as bad as Dustin"

Everyone laughed at the expression on Conner's face.

"What's so funny?" asked Ryan as he and Eric entered

"Nothing" answered Dana as she helped Madison clear the dishes "we were just having a little fun at Conner's expense"

Conner was about to say something when they heard the princess's voice calling them, they all dropped what they were doing and trooped outside gathering at the veranda where they first met the princess to see her standing there.

"Good morning Knights, I hope you slept well" she said

They all nodded.

"I'm glad" she smiled "It's time to begin your training but first there are a few people who are very excited to meet you"

As she said those words twelve fairy-like creatures flew in and circled the knights before coming to a halt in front of the princess.

"Hello" said the first one he had short red hair and translucent sparkling wings and wore some kind of green outfit that largely resembled Peter Pan's outfit.

"I'm Draco"

"I'm Lou" said the second one, she had silver hair that reached her shoulder, she wore a cute little white dress with silver trimmings.

"I'm Flora" said the third she had long golden brown hair dressed in a cute outfit in a light shade of pink that was designed to look like a flower.

"I'm Bre" said the next one taking a bow he had short raven black hair and wore a red outfit similar to Draco's.

"My name is Ariel" said the fairy with sparkling blue hair that was neatly tied up in a bun on top of her head dressed in a regal platinum dress.

"I'm Icy" said the fairy who had snowy white hair tied up in a high ponytail she wore a deep blue skirt with a lighter blue top.

"I'm Pick" said the next fairy he had short platinum hair and was wearing a yellow outfit, similar to that of the other two boys.

"I'm Tecna" she had short green hair and sported an outfit not unlike what the boys wore.

"I'm Layla" said the fairy with bright pink hair that was tied in two pony tails she wore a silver outfit.

"I'm Blip" said the next one who had short yellow hair and sported a brown outfit.

"I'm Musa" said the fairy with shoulder length purple hair held back neatly by a head band she wore a neat black dress.

" And I'm Bloom" said the last one she had long flaming golden hair with a red ribbon neatly weaved through it she wore a gorgeous black and gold outfit with a matching pouch slung across her waist.

"These are magical fairies that live in Azelia they served with the knights of legend and will act as your guides and help you train with your powers.

"You mean these little things are going to train us" said Conner

"You got a problem with that" said Bre as he hovered in front of Conner's face a fierce expression on his own.

"Uh... no" said Conner taking a step back. Bre sighed and shook his head while the other fairies tried not to laugh.

"Poor Bre" said Draco from where he was now perched on Eric's shoulder

"Don't be mean" said Lou as she settled herself on Wes's shoulder

"This is kinda cool in some weird way" said Wes

"In a weird way" said Eric

"What's wrong?" Flora asked Cole who was staring at her as if he had never seen a fairy before which he probably hadn't.

"I… uh… well" was all Cole could say

"Nothing's wrong" said Taylor who had a smiling Bloom sitting on her shoulder "It's just that where we come from fairies are something of a fairy tale"

"Speak for yourself" said Madison who was happily playing with Icy

"But there are always exceptions"

"But it still is a little weird" said Ryan as he looked at Pick who was sitting in his hand

"I think it's cool" said Tori as Ariel settled herself on her shoulder

"In a strange way" said Ronny with Blip hovering next to her

"It's definitely a new experience" said Cam as he watched Tecna fly around his head

"You said it" said Dana as she held Layla in her hand.

Kira only smiled at Musa who was standing in her hand smiling back.

"Well there you are" said the princess "You each have your own fairy who will help you train, they will take you to the training grounds the knights used, they will teach you all they know if you cooperate"

"Ok let's go" said Draco flying off Eric's shoulder and down the staircase

"Come on" said Bloom following suit along with the other fairies

"Uh where are they going?" asked Cole

The princess laughed a little "they have been waiting much longer than any of us Azelians for a new generation of knights to appear, so they're a little excited and in their excitement it seems they're a little tried for patience.

"Sounds like someone I know" said Eric

"You got that right" said Taylor making Wes and Cole scowl

The knights followed the fairies with the princess behind them not knowing where they were going till they found themselves at the foot of the stone staircase on a path leading into a forest.

"Follow us" said Draco as he flew into the forest with the others right behind him

The knights followed, expecting to find more trees but instead they were now in a beautiful pasture.

"Whoa" said Ryan

"What is this place?" Madison asked

"You'll see" said Icy as she took off

"Hey where are you going?" Wes called but the fairies were long gone

"Don't worry they'll be back" said the princess smiling

And indeed they returned a few minutes later but they were not alone with them were twelve of the most beautiful stallions the knights had ever seen.

"Dana" said the princess walking over to the nearest stallion. Dana stared at the stallion he was as white as snow but had gleaming pink eyes, mane and tail

"Cole meet Bay" said the princess gesturing to a white stallion with golden brown eyes, mane and tail.

"Madison, this is Glace" the princess gestured to a pure white stallion with fine lines of sky blue running across it's mane and tail, it's eyes remained white with a soft hint of brown in them.

"Wes say hello to Speed" Wes's stallion was white with striking silver eyes, mane and tail.

"Ronny, this is Sunkern" Ronny's stallion like the others was white except it had lustrous yellow eyes, mane and tail.

"Cam meet Digit" he was white with deep green eyes, mane and tail

"Ryan this is Jolt" she gestured to the white stallion with platinum eyes, mane and tail.

"Kira met Tune" she gestured to the white stallion with purple eyes, mane and tail.

Taylor watched as her friends went over to greet their stallions and smiled she had never seen such creatures before, she was lost in thought till she felt something behind her she turned to see a beautiful white stallion with golden eyes, mane and tail that had red lines running across them making them look as if they were on fire.

"Hey there" said gently stroking his nose looking up at bloom who was perched on its head.

"This would be Fawkes" said the princess coming up to them "and that" she gestured to the white stallion with red eyes, mane and tail that had come up behind Eric "would be Flare"

"And that leaves Vapour and Hea" she gestured to the stallions with blue and gray eyes, manes and tails.

Tori went up to Vapour and stroked him, Conner tried to do the same with Hea only to have Hea snort and try to trample him making everyone else laugh

"Why me?" said Conner to himself sitting on the ground where he had fallen.


	11. A Plan

**Chapter 11**

_**A Plan**_

Somewhere in the dark world an armored figure was pacing a look of fierce concentration on his face.

"Keep that up Brazier and you'll grow old before your time" said a feminine voice

Brazier turned around to see two figures clad in amour similar to his coming out of the shadows

"Marsed, Landfor you have returned" said Brazier "did all go well?"

Landfor nodded, while Marsed proceeded to morph out of her armor revealing her green and black ceremonial outfit that accented her figure and her long dark hair that fell to her feet.

"And how is the master?" she asked

"I would be lying if I said he was better, we must get him a large enough life force as soon as possible"

"Well we did find it" said Marsed "the only problem is getting him there"

"I may have a solution to that problem" said Landfor as he too morphed out of his armor into his yellow and black ceremonial clothes

The other two generals looked at him with questioning looks on their faces.

"Follow me "said Landfor who began to retreat within the How with Marsed and a now de-morphed Brazier following him.

"So what's this solution of yours brother?" asked Marsed once they had entered an inner chamber. She propped herself onto a table in the corner and was examining her rather long nails.

"This" he said as he conjured up and image of a small octagonal crystal clear as a diamond except for a hint of yellow and green that emanated from its center.

"And what is that?" she asked clearly unimpressed with the size of the crystal.

"A teleportation crystal" said Brazier, taking a closer look,

"That's quite a suggestion Landfor; if we can combine our powers with that of the crystal we might be able to open a portal to earth."

Landfor nodded and Marsed looked up.

"There's only one problem" said Landfor "the last of the crystals were destroyed with the Coronian realm"

The two of them looked down at the image floating in front of them.

"That's not a problem" said Marsed the other two looked up with confused looks on their faces.

Marsed sighed before continuing "There's only one place in the universe where we can find any type crystal in spite of the fate of the realm they originated from"

"Azelia, of course" exclaimed Landfor "If there are any crystals left they would be on Azelia"

Marsed rolled her eyes '_about time' _

"Well then that shouldn't be a problem" said Brazier "with the knights gone attacking Azelia should be quite easy actually."

"I wouldn't start celebrating if I were you" said Marsed as she began to leave "we may be able to procure the crystals but in order to open a portal to earth it will require all four of our powers" with that she walked out of the room.

"She's right" said Landfor as he watched her leave.

Brazier walked over to the wall at the far end of the room, there hung a crystal on which was an image of four armor clad figures, there was Landor in his yellow and brown armor, next to him was Marsed in green and pink then there was himself in his red and black armor and finally Galatea in her blue and white armor.

"Well" he said "it looks like we definitely have to attack Azelia"

"Huh?"

"To procure the crystals and rescue Galatea"

"What?" asked Landfor "Galatea's in Azelia, but how can that be the knights destroyed her"

"No brother, they should have but fortunately for us they didn't, the princess sealed her away in a prison deep in the Azelian forest"

"And when were you planning on telling us this?" asked Landfor

"When the time was right." said Brazier "we had to be certain the knights were gone before attempting any kind of recue. And it seems that that time has come, we will go to Azelia, procure the crystals and retrieve our comrade as well."

Suddenly without warning Brazier morphed into his armor and made to leave but stopped

"Rest for now, then find Marsed and ready the troops. I will inform the master of your return and of our plan." With that he left leaving a slightly overwhelmed Landfor behind.


	12. The Training Begins

**Chapter 12**

_**The Training Begins**_

"I'm beat" said Conner as he collapsed on the ground

"Me too" said Wes joining him

All the knights were gathered in the training area, a huge circular structure with a high wall around it, vivid grass covered the ground giving the appearance of a carpet. Around the inner border ran a shaded corridor with numerous doors leading to similar but slightly smaller training areas or at least as far as the knights knew.

It had now been four days since the knights arrived in Azelia and under the guidance of their new friends their training had begun in full swing.

In the beginning they tested their skill in hand-to-hand combat against rather large rock creatures courtesy of Flora. They all did quite well although Madison did have a few problems at first but had improved remarkably as their training progressed with a little help from Icy and Taylor.

Next they tried their hands at different weapons, this was something none of them really had much of a problem with seeing as they had all used similar weapons before.

Now that they were set in basic training they were about to begin training with their powers something they were all quite keen to do, but the fairies had insisted that they first do a quick recap of all they had done so far and they were all quite tired some more than others.

Madison, Dana and Kira walked up to one of the benches that stood along the corridor all three of them were breathing heavily; they were joined by Cole and Ryan who were also panting at this point. The other five still stood out on the field they too were breathing heavily.

"Alright" said Draco "are you guys ready to begin some real training"

Conner groaned

"Do we have to?" asked Wes

"I thought you wanted to train with your powers?" Bre asked Conner as he hovered in front of his face clearly not impressed with his knights' behavior.

"Come on Wes" said Lou encouragingly

Wes smiled and began to stand making Lou smile even more brightly.

"Well" said Bre tapping his feet in the air.

"Of course I want to" said Conner sitting up "Only I didn't expect to be this exhausted when we started"

Bre only shook his head as flew away to join the others.

A few minutes later all twelve were lined up facing their fairies

"Ok, first we're going to see whether you have a handle on your powers or not" said Draco

"It is very important that you gain control over your powers or your powers may end up destroying you" said Flora

"What you need to do now" said Bloom "is to concentrate and look for your power within yourselves and then focus them on these" she raised her hands and twelve dummies rose up from the earth.

The fairies flew to one side as the knights closed their eyes and began to concentrate.

Eric was the first to open his eyes he glared at the dummy facing him and it was instantly consumed in flames.

Draco smiled and nodded while Eric examined his handy work, a cocky grin on his face.

Next was Madison her dummy was instantly enveloped ice which crumpled to the ground bringing the dummy with it.

She smiled cheerfully and clapped with joy.

Wes created a tornado where it stood, ultimately shredding it.

Lou rejoiced while Wes looked rather pleased with himself.

Tori stepped up to the plate making a tidal wave spring up from nowhere sending her dummy crashing in a huge wall of water.

She put her hands on her hips and studied her handiwork comparing it to what she could do before. Ariel smiled from her place.

Next was Cole who managed to get the earth to swallow it up.

He looked a little confused but Flora was pleased.

Ronny made hers' light up from the inside before making it explode.

Blip cheered from the sidelines while Ronny looked pleased with her work.

Cam disintegrated his with lasers.

He smiled while Tecna applauded politely.

Dana made hers rise in the air, spin around a few times before bringing it crashing down

Layla smiled as she watched her knight perform.

Conner made metal spikes come out from the ground and pierce through his dummy taking Bre by surprise,

'_Well at least he's not completely useless'_

Kira mad hers explode with the help of sonic waves while Tune watched, on a smile on her face.

Ryan was next taking it out with a bolt of lightning. Pick was beside himself with joy.

Bloom watched on expectantly it was now Taylor's turn.

Taylor got ready although to be honest she wasn't sure what to expect. All she had done so far was display healing abilities but Bloom had explained that her power of quintessence was essentially the power over life energy which would allow her control over elements that were connected to it and that because of her personality her powers would most often manifest as fire. At the time she had understood what Bloom was trying to tell her but was still uncertain as to how to form an attack.

She concentrated looking for her power and she found it but that wasn't all before she could grasp hold of what was going on her dummy exploded violently but at the same time she was sent flying backwards.

"Tay, Taylor", Taylor opened her eyes slowly when she heard someone call her name, to find Eric holding her up, a concerned look on his face on her other side was Cole who wore a similar expression. The others were standing around them all with worried expressions on their faces and directly above her were the fairies who had mixed expressions.

"Tay are you alright?" asked Eric

"Yeah I think so" she replied then turned to look straight at the fairies

"What happened?" she sat up with Eric's help then asked again "What happened?"

"Taylor calm down" said Cole putting a hand on a shoulder "you probably used too much power"

Some of the others nodded but Eric was uncertain that was not like Taylor at all

"That not it, is it?" he too addressed the fairies still holding on to Taylor who dropped her gaze looked at him and then down, when the fairies didn't answer

"It's not that" she said quietly making everyone look at her "there was more than one, I don't know how but I could feel more than one they weren't as strong but I'm sure they were there"

"Tay what …." Eric began but was interrupted by Draco

"Sharp. You have exceeded our expectations Knight of Life"

"What?" asked Taylor now standing, again with Eric's help. She turned to Bloom who had tears in her eyes but was all smiles.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked in an urgent tone.

"It's nothing to worry about" said Bre "infact you should be proud"

At this point the expressions on all their faces turned to pure confusion.

"Taylor" said Ariel "What you did just now was exceptional and the fact that you didn't kill yourself or didn't even scratch yourself for that matter is quite extraordinary"

"We know you may be confused right now" said Tecna taking over "but there is an explanation"

"We have to go to the princess" said Bloom "she will be able to explain everything"

"Yes" said Draco "we didn't expect this to happen so soon but… well there's no point in worrying about it right now"

He shrugged then turned to the others

"That's it for training today, go back and rest for a while; we will go see the princess"

"But you still haven't told us what's going on" said Cole

"Story telling is more of the princess's thing than ours" said Bre

"What do you mean?" asked Conner

"What he means" said Bloom that "what happened to Taylor has got something to do with what happened in the past with the original knights, and this is something you all should know and the princess is the one who would be able to explain it best" she then flew over to Taylor

"Don't worry what happened is a really good thing I mean it" she said reassuringly before joining the other fairies as they flew to the castle.

The knights assured that Taylor was fine started to make their way back to their command center. When the others pulled ahead Eric turned to Taylor

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked concern showing in his voice.

She nodded "I'm fine just a little confused, I just want to know what happened back there"

Eric smiled that was just like her. He put his arm around her shoulder and held her close

"Well then let's go find out what happened" he said

She smiled and nodded as they followed their friends.


	13. A Memory from the Past

**Chapter 13**

_**A Memory from the Past**_

The knights waited expectantly at the veranda. Conner was telling a very interested Cole about his exploits as a fellow red ranger; however he was repeatedly interrupted or rather corrected by Kira when his exaggerations went too far.

Dana was telling Cam about how things worked at the Aquatic Base and they were discussing computers though Dana was a little blown over by Cam's interest and insight.

Tori and Madison were in deep discussion of their ranger powers.

Ronny was telling Ryan, Wes, Eric and Taylor about her racing exploits. Ryan and Wes were impressed so was Eric but was unable to give her his full attention, he was still a little concerned about Taylor who was hardly listening at all, she was just sitting there staring into space.

Ronny seemed to notice this as well.

"Taylor, you sure you're okay?" she asked

The others turned when she didn't answer.

"Taylor?"

"Tay, you there?" Ronny asked again, this time getting Taylor's attention

"Huh" she looked up "Sorry, I guessed I spaced out"

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Wes concerned

"Very sure" she replied "just a little confused that's all"

"Maybe I can help" said a voice.

They all turned to see the princess standing at the head of the stairs, the fairies hovering behind her. They all flew to their knights as the princess stepped into the veranda. Bloom smiled reassuringly as she settled on Taylor's shoulder.

"The fairies told me what happened at training earlier today" said the princess speaking more directly to Taylor.

"I assumed this would happen at some point" she continued "but this is much sooner than I imagined"

"Princess" said Taylor almost pleadingly "could you please explain what happened"

The others nodded.

"Of course" said the princess "however if you are to understand the gravity of what this means there is something you should know first"

"And what's that?" asked Ronny

"Let me tell you a story" said the princess "of something that happened long ago with the original knights"

The knights listened intently as she spoke

"This happened a long time ago much before the great battle, you already know about Lord Groudon and his four generals"

They nodded.

"Well, this story concerns two of them Brazier and Galatea, Groudon's strongest. They were planning to destroy the realm of Frezial well known for its zarite, a powerful energy source."

"What happened?" asked Cam

"The knights went to Freizal in an attempt to stop them; however Aurora, the Knight of Life stayed behind to protect the princess of that time lest the other two generals attack Azelia in their absence."

"Did they win?" asked Conner

"Be quiet and listen" said Bre.

"Yes and no" the princess continued receiving confused looks from the knights

"They managed to stop the Drizzards from stealing the zarite but Brazier and Galatea proved too strong for them."

"What?" asked Wes "they lost!" everyone else had startled looks on their faces.

"No" said the princess with a hint of sadness in her voice

"They did not lose, they managed to force Brazier and Galatea to abandon their mission but they were gravely injured in the battle so much so that by the time they returned to Azelia they were near death and none of the healers could help them."

"What happened to them?" asked Madison but Taylor felt that she already knew the answer

"Aurora used her healing power to revive them" said the princess

"That's a relief" said Dana but the look on the princess's face told them that all was still not right.

"Something happened to Aurora didn't it?" said Tori

"The power of quintessence" said the princess "Is truly a unique one and perhaps the most complex of all the others. The ability to heal that comes with it is truly remarkable however its strength depends on that of the wielder. Aurora was strong yes, but she was overcome with emotion and fear of losing those closest to her she did not stop to think about the consequences of her actions, she attempted to revive eleven people at the same time and succeeded bringing them back from the brink of death. This feat took its toll on her own life force almost taking her own life"

"What happened to her?" asked Cole

The others looked on listening intently their expressions were a mixture of shock, confusion and surprise.

"She would have died if it were not for the others, when they woke and learned of what she had done for them they pleaded for a way to save her. In the end they managed to do so by combining their powers and channeling them through the phoenix crystal. This however did have an effect on Aurora's powers."

"What sort of effect?" asked Ryan

"Her own powers were strengthened because of the crystal but at the same time to an extent she received the powers of her teammates as well

"But how?" asked Cam

"It is said that one of the abilities that comes with the power of quintessence is the ability to absorb the energy of other living things. The use of this ability was never encouraged because it was very dangerous to even attempt. However the elders say that Aurora's ability must have awakened in an attempt to save her and when the others used their powers to revive her she must have absorbed their powers."

"So she not only had her own powers but the powers of the other knights as well" said Eric

"Yes" replied the princess "To a certain extent"

"Then is that what I sensed earlier?" asked Taylor "Can I use the other powers as well?"

"Perhaps" said the princess "but to be certain I need to know exactly what happened today, I need to know what it was that you sensed"

All eyes were now on Taylor who nodded before saying

"Well I sensed my own power of course" the princess nodded "But for some reason I could sense faint traces of something else as well they seemed familiar but I couldn't figure out what they were and before I could even try … well you know what happened after that" she looked up at the princess as did everyone else.

The princess smiled then said "Well then it would seem that all of Aurora's powers have been passed on to you"

"But I still don't understand" said Cole "What does that have to do with what happened earlier?

"You already know that in order to use your powers you must first sense them within you" said the princess some of the others nodded.

"But when Taylor did that she not only sensed her own power but the others as well and not knowing what she was dealing with she was unable to focus on a single power and ended up using all at once, the force of which she was not prepared for and it hence threw her back"

Taylor looked down at her feet '_So that's what happened'_

The momentary silence that followed was broken when Conner let out a low whistle.

"Whew, that was heavy"

Kira smacked his shoulder

"What?" he asked while everyone laughed and Bre shook his head

"Taylor are you alright?" asked Wes who noticed that she hadn't said a word

"Yeah I'm fine" she said smiling weakly "I just don't know how to react."

"There is nothing to worry about" said the princess "This does not change anything, your true power will always remain the strongest but you must remember that even though you may have similar abilities to that of your teammates they will not be as powerful"

Taylor nodded she finally understood what was going on, she smiled now that she knew what was happening she was okay with it.

The others smiled as well glad that everything was settled and that Taylor was alright.

Conner let out a huge yawn, it was only then that the others noticed that night had fallen and realized how exhausted they all were.

"Hey guys" said Eric "How about we call it a night?"

"Eric's right" said the princess "You all have a long day tomorrow your level of training will only intensify from this point on"

Conner groaned but stood up and followed the others back to their sleeping quarters wishing the princess goodnight as they went down the stairs.

"Taylor" said the princess before she could leave, she walked towards her and took her hands in hers.

"I know things may not seem very clear right now but it will get better, Aurora only had her new powers for a little while before the great battle but you have time maybe not a lot but you do and even though they might not be complete or as strong as that of the others do not be afraid to explore them to their full potential it might not seem like much right now but it might be of great help later on"

Taylor nodded now that she knew what was going on she could deal with it, she was ready for whatever challenges that would come her way, after all even though this might be on a different scale it wasn't all that different from what she had dealt with before.

She bid goodnight to the princess and the fairies who were still there and descended the stairs.

The princess stood there in the moonlight the twelve fairies hovering around her.

"So do you think she will be able to handle it?" asked Bre

"She is strong" said Draco

"Of course she can" said Bloom

"I don't think, I know she will be just fine, even Aurora was not as strong and I don't mean in terms of physical strength"

All the fairies nodded then bid the princess goodnight before going to join their knights.

The princess stood there a moment longer wondering how things would turn out.

"Everything will be just fine" she said to herself "I hope" she added before waving her hands as she disappeared into the night.


	14. Strength of Fire

Hey there, thanks a lot for all the reviews.

I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying this story.

I'm really sorry if I took too long to update. I had originally planned to put the next 7 chapters up at the same time but things aren't quite going according to plan.

So for now here's chapter 14.

**Chapter 14**

_**Strength of Fire.**_

Eric stood near the entrance to one of the training areas that adjoined the main area where they had previously trained.

"Nervous?" asked Draco

"No way" said Eric "let's do this"

Draco smiled to himself as the two of them entered and the door shut behind them.

The sight before them was enough to make anyone's jaw drop but Eric being Eric, didn't show whether it fazed him or not.

They were now in a place made completely of molten rocks, you could see the lava flowing through the fissures in the ground. They were standing on a ledge surrounded by what must have been at least a 50 foot drop with a steam of hot lava flowing through it.

There was thick black smoke rising from the volcanoes that surrounded them.

"So what exactly is it that I have to do?" asked Eric

"Whatever you think is best?" said Draco gesturing to Eric's right where two huge creatures made entirely of magma were slowly making their way towards him thrashing gigantic rock clubs in the air.

Eric instinctively got into a fighting stance.

"What are those things?" asked Eric

"Magma Dwellers" said Draco "they look mad" he added

Eric smirked and readied himself.

The first of the two approached and swung his club at them, Draco quickly flew out of the way, Eric dodged and aimed a kick at the club but his foot bounced off.

"What the…" he said to himself as he rolled over to regain his balance.

"Remember your training" said Draco

Eric thought back as he dodged further attacks from the creature to what Draco had told him about his power and how he could use it. He flipped back this time trying to avoid both creatures. He took his stance closed his eyes and concentrated he could feel his power coursing through him he felt stronger a lot stronger.

He opened his eyes not a minute too soon, on of the creatures was towering over him ready to bring his club down on him.

Eric caught it just in time surprisingly it didn't feel heavy at all, he slowly brought I down to one side and aimed a powerful kick at the creature, it hit.

The creature was sent flying. Eric moved quickly as the other one attacked, he tried to find an opening but was unsuccessful in the meantime the other one was back on its feet and had joined in the attack. They continued to push Eric back in his attempts to avoid them.

He realized that if he kept this up he would soon be falling into the lava below and tried to think of a way to stop them he knew he wouldn't be able to land a good hit in his current situation, he needed a weapon.

Out of the blue he raised his hand as if he were holding his quantum defender took aim and pulled an imaginary trigger unleashing a fireball on the two creatures.

It didn't have much of an effect but it did faze the creatures for a moment and it definitely took Eric by surprise. Draco smiled and was about to give him some advice but stopped himself.

Eric seemed to understand what was going on he flipped backwards to avoid another attack he raised his had again supporting it with his other, concentrated and let out another fireball more powerful than the one before taking out one of the creatures.

"That sure came in handy" he said to himself smirking.

But he didn't have time to relax just yet the other one was coming at him fast club raised.

He quickly summoned a ball of fire in his palm closed his eyes and concentrated on what he wanted. When he opened them he was holding a sleek, crystalline red and orange sword.

He adjusted his hold on it and charged meeting the creature in a head on collision. He stood up and smirked as his sword disappeared. Behind him the creature and fallen, his club sliced in two.

"Well done" said Draco as flew to Eric's side "That was better than I had expected"

Eric didn't say anything he was still contemplating what had happened, he knew he shouldn't be surprised after all he did possess the power of Fire; this was probably just the beginning but……

He was brought out of his musings when his crystal started to glow.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"That means you have reached a new power level" said Draco "And as you gain more control and develop your abilities it will continue to do so meaning that your power has increased"

Eric stared at the glowing crystal on his wrist.

"So" said Draco "Would you like to take a break or….."

"No way" said Eric "I'm just getting started"

Draco smiled that was juts the answer he was hoping for.

"Let's go then" he said leading the way.

Eric nodded and followed.

* * *

I know this was kinda short but I didn't want to make it too long and ruin the effect.

I'm pretty sure all the anime fans if any of you are reading this have guessed where I got the idea from. So yes I admit I borrowed the concept for Eric's abilities from a couple of other shows but I did tweak them to suit my story.

So I hoped you liked it.

Please review.

Bottom of Form


	15. Of Wind and Water

Thanks for the reviews.

Sorry it took so long, I had a few problems with one of the characters.

Ok so the last chapter was all about Eric and I'm pretty sure the title will reveal who this chapter is about.

**Chapter 15**

_**Of Wind & Water.**_

Tori took a deep breath before following Ariel through one of the doors. She soon found herself standing on a small island of barren rock surrounded by water.

"Whoa" said Tori "Where are we?"

Ariel didn't answer but proceeded to ask "Are you ready?"

"For what exactly?" asked Tori

"Them" said gesturing to the edges from the island from where hundreds of weird looking creatures started climbing onto the island. They were orange, toad like but much larger than toads of course, had webbed feet and scary glazed black eyes.

"Wh.. What are those things?" said Tori

"Wellers" replied Ariel "Look out" she added as one of them launched itself at them.

Ariel flew well out of the way while Tori dodged it will skill born from her ninja training.

"Whew that was close" she said "Uh. Looks like I spoke too soon" she added when she saw another one come towards her.

This time she was ready, she steadied herself then like she had done so many times before waved her hands in a circular motion and unleashed a jet of water at the creature.

Above Ariel shook her head.

The 'Weller' slowed down but was not stopped it charged right into her knocking her down.

As she stood up she saw the wellers surround her, there were so many of them, she wasn't sure she could take them all on at once.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the attack; she could hear Ariel's voice saying "Concentrate"

She opened her eyes when the attack she was waiting for didn't come. and was shocked the wellers were no longer surrounding her, well they were but they were now towering over her looking extremely puzzled.

She tried to move but felt something extremely weird '_What happened to me?'_ she thought '_and why is everything so blurry?'_

Meanwhile the wellers who didn't seem to be able to see her retreated back into the water.

As soon as the wellers retreated Ariel flew towards Tori who had now returned to normal.

"What happened?" she asked with a look of utmost confusion on her face.

Ariel smiled before answering "You have the power of water" she said and Tori nodded

"That means" Ariel continued "that not only do you have the ability to control water you also have the ability to transform into water."

"Seriously" said Tori

Ariel nodded

"Cool"

Suddenly bubbles began to form on the surface of the water as a huge weller rose out of the water, it was at least ten times the size of the others, its glazed black eyes staring at her as it rose out of the water.

"What is that?" asked Tori

"That's a….." Ariel began but was interrupted when its tongue came lashing out at them.

They both dodged it but Tori wasn't so lucky the second time. It wrapped its tongue around her arms and waist and pulled her under water.

It happened so fast she didn't even have time to scream.

"Tori" she heard Ariel scream just before she hit the water.

Tori was struggling against the weller's grip, she failed to notice how far below she was being dragged or the fact that she seemed to have no trouble breathing under water.

"_Remember your training_" she heard Ariel's voice in her head.

She understood what she had to do; she stopped struggling, closed her eyes and relaxed and tried to what she did before but only managed to get her hands free.

She concentrated once more and began to create pulses of water in the palm of her hand which she then fired at the weller, with each try the water pulses grew in size till a sufficiently large one hit the weller with so much force that it was pushed back loosening its grip on her.

With unimaginable speed and ease she made her way to the surface to find Ariel hovering above the water with a huge smile on her face.

"Well done" she said clapping her hands

"That was…." Tori began but stopped when she saw the crystal around her neck glowing.

"What's going on?" she asked

"It means you have reached a new level, congratulations"

"Thanks" said Tori still looking at her crystal.

"So" said Ariel "would you like to see what else you can do?"

"You need to ask" said Tori smiling

Ariel smiled "follow me" she said flying low over the water

Tori followed amazed at how quickly and with how much ease she could make her way through the water.

Wes followed close behind Lou. His jaw literally dropped when he saw where he was.

He was standing on a flat circular ledge surrounded on all sides by what must have been at least a seventy foot drop.

All he could see were huge mountains whose peaks rose high above the clouds. The air was chilly and the wind blew with great force.

"Are you sure we're not going to get blown off?" he asked after a particularly strong gust of wind blew by ruffling his hair.

"I sure wouldn't want to take that fall" he said peering over the sides, then gulped and took a few steps away from the edge.

"Wes" said Lou "You have the power of wind, the wind is your ally not your enemy"

"Right" said Wes smiling while unconsciously ruffling his hair.

They both looked up when they heard a loud screech.

"What was that?" asked Wes

Lou didn't answer, instead she dropped her gaze and flew towards the edge of the ledge, she peered over then flew back to where Wes was standing.

"What is it?" he asked, a little confused.

"Get ready" was all she said.

"For wh.." Wes began to ask, he was now extremely confused, but stopped when he heard the screech again this time it was much louder, his eyes widened when he saw five stubby little winged creatures climb over the side of the ledge, furiously flapping their wings till they landed on the ledge surrounding him.

Wes couldn't help but stare at the rather queer creatures; they looked like a cross between a goblin and a pigeon, with their short beaks, grayish black feathered wings and tails, pointed ears, and menacing claws.

"Wha…, What are those things?" he asked

"They're called Krites" said Lou.

"Krites" repeated Wes

Lou nodded and was about to say something but had to fly out of the way as the krites began attacking them. Lou managed to get away but Wes was stranded the krites launched themselves at him, wings flailing. The first two started pecking him while the others circled them on foot looking for an opening, attacking when the opportunity presented itself.

Wes tried to block them but was unsuccessful and every time he tried to land a hit on them thy would fly just out of reach never higher as if they were mocking him and he was starting to get frustrated and confused.

'_Why aren't they flying higher?' _he thought _'they could a lot more damage that way, or at least it would give me a chance to counter.'_

'_They can't'_ he heard Lou's voice say in his head.

"Huh?"

'_Their wings are too small for their body, that's about as high as they can go; they are more so creatures of the land than of the sky. that is why they came from below rather that use a full frontal aerial attack'_

'_And all along I though they were mocking me' _

'_I didn't say that they weren't'_

Wes was distracted with his conversation with Lou and didn't see one of the krites swoop down on him with its claws; he only just got of the way; however the krite did manage to rip his shirt.

"Ok, that does it" he said

He closed his eyes and concentrated and tried to remember what Lou had taught him during their training sessions, within moments he had conjured up a tornado and unleashed it on the krites.

"That oughta to it" he said.

But the krites were not phased in the least. They flew as high has them could in a circular formation. They spread their wing as far as they could and I perfect unison began furiously flapping their wings creating a sort of vacuum, causing the tornado to dissipate.

They also managed to knock an extremely shocked Wes to the ground.

"What just happened?" he asked as he sat up

"Krites may not be the brightest creatures in the universe, but they are quite sharp" said Lou who had now flown down to Wes's side.

"Ok then, how do I defeat them?" he asked

"As far as I know, krites have only one weak spot" said Lou

"And that is?"

"Their wing joints, if you can land a good hit there if should as you would say 'take them down'"

"That's good to know" said Wes as he dodged another attack "but there's still one problem, how to I hit them if they're out of reach"

"Well" said Lou "If they won't come to you, perhaps you should go to them" with that she flew off trying to avoid another attack

"Now what was that supposed to mean" he said to himself

He saw one of the krites coming towards him and it struck him, he closed his eyes and concentrated, he waited till the last second then he jumped with the help of the wind, he managed to hit his target As he came back down, then using it as a propeller or a spring rather launched himself at the second krite and aimed a kick at it, taking it down.

To his amazement he realized that he could stay airborne and managed to land on his feet with ease.

"That was awesome, if I do say so myself"

A loud screech behind him drew his attention to the third krite without really thinking about it he started running towards it and then launched himself into the air and somehow and even he didn't know how he did it, he maneuvered himself whilst still airborne and aimed a good hit at the krite before making a smooth landing.

He turned towards the two remaining krites who were apparently shocked by what had happened to their comrades began shrieking and took off down the side of the ledge pushing and pulling their fallen friends as they went.

"Well done" said Lou who had reappeared.

"Did I just fly?" he asked happily

"More like you levitated" said Lou

"Oh" said Wes looking a little crestfallen, but he broke in to a smile once again

"Still levitating is also cool"

"Very cool" said Lou smiling

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Wes, at that moment the crystal on his wrist began to glow.

"That means you have gotten stronger" said Lou

They both turned when they heard a strange noise in the distance.

"What was that?" asked Wes

"Would you like to find out?" Lou asked him

Wes nodded, "Then follow me" said Lou as she took off with Wes close behind.

* * *

The last chapter was kinda short so I decided to put two together.

Also I do know that the title says '_Of Wind And Water' _but I put Tori first coz I didn't want to put one guy after another and crowd it in a way and '_Of Water and Wind' _doesn't sound as good. (If that made any sense)

Anyways I really hope you guys liked the abilities I gave them. I'm having a little problem with an ability for Cole, so if you have any suggestions that would be really great, It would really help the chapters move along faster.

Well I hope you liked this chapter, the next one might take a while coz I have exams comin up but it shouldn't take too long hopefully.

In the meantime Please Review.


	16. Sound of the Earth

Well my exams are finally over, boy am I relieved hopefully now I'll be able to make some headway on this story.

First of all thanks to all my reviewers, and a special thanks to JuseaPeterson, Taylor Meyers, Mysterygirl 1932 and Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever for all your help, your ideas really came in handy.

Anyways without further more to do here's chapter 16. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 16**

_**Sound of the Earth**_

Kira followed Musa onto some sort of barren land with nothing around for miles save for a few huge boulders scattered around.

"What is this place?" asked Kira as took a good look around her "There's absolutely nothing here unless you count a few huge rocks"

"Well that's because there's nothing that's supposed to be here" said Musa hovering close to Kira.

"You mean this is it" asked Kira surprised, it was definitely not what she had expected.

Musa nodded and was about to say something when they both heard a faint buzzing noise which seemed to be growing louder. They both turned n the direction the noise was coming from.

"What is that?" asked Kira

"I'm not sure but it sounds like wings" said Musa

"Wings? You mean like the kind bees have?" said Kira.

"Uh.. something like that" said Musa uncertainly

Just then hundreds of tiny bird-like creatures with long pointed needle like noses and small translucent bee like wings came at them.

"Wh… what are those?" asked Kira

"They're called Hummers" said Musa

"Hummers" said Kira totally unimpressed

Musa shrugged her shoulders "Hey I didn't name them, and even if their name is kinda lame as you humans would say, you shouldn't under estimate them, their pointers are sharp and poisonous"

"You don't say" said Kira as she got ready to fight, she concentrated on a beat and unleashed powerful sound waves on the creatures to no avail, they kept coming closer.

"Ok why didn't that work" she said as she began to run.

"They're immune to most sounds" said Musa flying alongside her

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Kira

Musa was prevented from answering when one of the creatures broke away from the pack and attacked them causing her to swerve and fly higher.

Kira jumped behind a huge boulder just in time to avoid another one, she could hear it crash against the boulder.

She leant against the boulder breathing hard, she took a deep breath and clenched her fists there was no way some pointed nose bird-like thingies were going to get the best of her.

She jumped out from behind the boulder and tried to use her Ptera Screech before realizing she could no longer do that, but to her surprise she unleashed something much more powerful that completely blew the creatures away, literally.

"What was that?" she asked in between breaths

"It's called the Sonic Screech" said Musa who had once again flown to her side.

"It's a lot like my ptera screech only a lot more powerful" said Kira

"It can be a lot more powerful than that" said Musa

"Really….." Kira began but was cut off

"Kira … Kira is everything alright?" asked Musa but Kira didn't answer

She had heard something, it was very faint but she could hear it a buzzing sound just like before.

"Musa look out" she screamed coming out of her reverie and positioning herself in front of Musa just three rather large hummers came at them out of no where. She unleashed another powerful sonic screech on them making then fall to the ground paralyzed by the sound waves.

"Well done" said Musa

"Uh yeah, thanks" said Kira as her hand flew to the now glowing crystal around her neck.

"That means you have reached a new power level" said Musa in response to the confused look on Kira's face.

"Cool" said Kira "what now?" she asked

"That's up to you" said Musa "We could go back, but if you'd like to learn more.."

"You bet I do" said Kira

Musa smiled "then follow me"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole stepped into a place that reminded him of his home in the Amazon, he smiled as he took in the sight before him it was amazing it was almost like home except for the fact that it didn't feel like home.

"Are you alright?" asked Flora seeing the strange look on his face.

"I'm fine" answered Cole "it's just that this place reminds me a lot of home"

"That Animarium place you talked about" put in Flora

"No my home before that"

"You mean humans live in the woods?"

"No, no well some of them do but most of them live in cities"

"Humans are very interesting creatures" said Flora making Cole laughed

Just then they heard a loud growling noise coming from between the trees

"What was that?" asked Cole

"It sounds like a…" before Flora could finish a large bear-like creature with three pointy horns protruding from its head, a long snake-like tail, sharp menacing claws and razor sharp, shark-like teeth came at them growling fiercely with its claws swishing wildly.

"That's a Grizzwald" said Flora now hovering by Cole's head

Cole took a step forward and tried to communicate with the creature but was unsuccessful, the creature leapt out at him tearing a part of his shirt as he tried to get away.

He took a few steps back and stared at the approaching creature.

"I don't want to hurt you" he said holding his hands up and tried to move closer to the creature but it snarled at him and made another attempt to attack him he got out of the way only just in time.

"I'm sorry about this" said Cole as he placed his palm on the ground making vines shoot up and bind the grizzwald.

"What are you doing?" asked Flora

"I don't want to hurt it" said Cole

"This is not the time to be thinking about the well being of creature that wants to kill you" said Flora "especially now" she stressed.

She was cut off from saying anything when the Grizzwald who had broken away from his binds quite easily attacked them causing her to fly away and Cole to move backwards only to trip and roll down a steep slope.

He was now in what seemed like a completely different place, he was still in a forest-like area except here there were large precious stones jutting out of the rocks.

He tried to stand, he was now covered in bruises and his clothes were torn in even more places. Using the support of a rather large diamond jutting out from a rock nearby he stood up as he saw the grizzwald come charging down the slope at him.

It was inches away from him bearing it's claws, his mind screamed run but his legs didn't seem to respond. He closed his eyes as the grizzwald neared with one hand still on the diamond he put the other over his head in defense and waited for the impact and the pain that would come with it.

He heard the impact but felt no pain, surprised he opened his eyes, he saw the massive beast clawing away at his arm which was now surprisingly made of diamond, he turned to look at his other hand it too was now made of diamond. Instinctively he drew back his other hand and before the grizzwald could attack he punched it hard just under its jaw sending it flying back by a few feet.

Still shocked Cole held both his hands in front of him and stared at them they were back to normal. He turned towards the diamond and hesitantly put his hand out and touched it, immediately both his arms turned into diamond, he pulled his hand back and they wee back to normal.

"That's amazing" he said to himself

But he didn't have time to contemplate this new found ability of his, the grizzwald was once again on its feet and charging. This time Cole was ready, he punched the ground making it crack and form a rather large fissure causing the grizzwald to fall to the depths below.

"I'm sorry about that" said Cole as he stood up "but it had to be done"

"That was very good" said Flora who had flown to his side.

"I..uh…" Cole starred at his hands once more but was distracted when his crystal started glowing.

"What's going on?" he asked

"That means you have gotten stronger" said Flora smiling "congratulations"

"Thanks" said Cole weakly

"What's wrong?" asked Flora

"What happened back there?" asked Cole

Flora smiled and flew ahead "Come on" she said "I'll explain on the way"

"Hey wait up" said Cole as he ran after his fairy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's chapter 16 ,I really hope you liked it.

I apologize for taking so long to update but exams, what's a girl to do?

For those of you who want to know more about the original knights I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait a while, there will definitely be more info about them but not for a while.

And as far as romance is concerned it's not really my thing so I have to think about that carefully, I'll definitely give it a try though. Any help or pointers to what exactly you want would be appreciated.

Anyways I really hope you liked this chapter, the next one should be ready really soon, you're welcome to try and guess who its about.

Please review.


	17. Thunder and Light

Thanks so much for all your reviews.

I'm really sorry it took me so long to update But I've been having some problems with my computer but it's working just fine now, so hopefully I'll be able to get this story moving again.

I really hope you like this chapter.

Here goes.

**Chapter 17**

_**Thunder & Light**_

"Did we loose them?" asked Ryan panting as he turned to look behind him

"I don't know" said Pick who was hovering next to him.

The two of them had entered a …. there was no other word for it, strange place. It was a lot like a desert except that there were hundreds, no thousands of electrical poles rising out of the ground for as far as the eye could see, rising high above the clouds.

A dry wind blew ruffling his blond hair and blowing sand into their eyes and throats.

Ryan was about to ask Pick where they were, but out of nowhere they were attacked by two rather large wolf-like creatures, at first he thought that they were just a pair of yellow wolves granted they were larger than normal wolves and they had three tails instead of one.

He soon realized that they made of electrical energy and had piercing red eyes and razor sharp teeth.

They came at them so fast that Ryan didn't even have a chance to defend. They sent him flying. When he stood up again they were circling him moving so fast that he could barely see them let alone defend himself. Soon his closed were singed and he had several scratches on his face and forearms.

He had no choice but to high tail it out of there the first chance he got and that's exactly what he did with Pick flying high above him.

"What… were…those …things?" asked Ryan still trying to catch his breath.

"They're called Werebolts" said Pick

"Werebolts" repeated Ryan while Pick nodded his head.

They both looked up when they heard a loud howl.

"What was that?" asked Ryan "On second thought don't answer that"

The two werebolts were standing not far from where they were, red eyes flashing ready to attack.

"Here we go" said Ryan.

Taking advantage of the fact that the werebolts were standing in one place Ryan attacked sending powerful blasts of electrical energy at both of them.

Ryan smiled to himself when neither of the creatures attempted to evade the blasts thus receiving direct hits. His smile faded when he realized that the blasts had no effect on them.

"Wh…what just happened?" asked Ryan a little surprise

"They absorbed your attack" said Pick

"What?"

"Their bodies are made up of electrical energy, normal thunder attacks won't work on them"

"Alright then, how do I get rid of them?"

Before Pick could say anything one of the werebolts launched its self at them and he had to fly high in the air to avoid it. Ryan only just managed to avoid it.

It landed behind him and turned growling fiercely. Ryan was now caught in between the two of them.

"This is so not good" said Ryan as both werebolts got ready to attack.

They launched themselves at him, he closed his eyes not knowing what to do, they were way to fast for him, and the only thing he could think of was getting away from them at least for now.

He waited bracing himself for the attack but was surprised when he opened his eyes and found himself standing a few feet away from the creatures which had now crashed into each other.

"What just happened?"

"You ran" said Pick smiling

"Huh?"

"Ever hear of something called super speed"

"Are you serious?"

Pick nodded

"Cool"

"Uh…maybe you should celebrate later" said Pick gesturing behind him where the two were bolts had recovered and were preparing to attack.

Ryan stood there trying to figure out what to do, ok so maybe he now had the chance to avoid their attacks and get away from them but that only solved half the problem his attacks still had no effect on them.

Just then a thought came to him so what if he couldn't hurt them that didn't mean they couldn't hurt each other.

He smiled to himself as he dodged their attack with surprising ease, but what shocked him was the fact that the werebolts soon adapted themselves to his new found ability and were twice as fast as they were before and he could now just barely avoid them.

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up.

He turned and saw both of them speeding towards him at different angles, and idea began to form in his mind.

He smiled to himself as they got closer and closer, he waited till the last second then using his super speed cut right through them forcing them to collide with each other. There was a massive upsurge of energy that sent both werebolts flying in opposite directions.

"That was some quick thinking" said Pick

"Well it would seem that I'm a specialist when it comes to doing things quickly" said Ryan making them both laugh.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Ryan holding up his wrist where his crystal was now glowing

"It means you've reached a new level of power" said Pick

"Cool" aid Ryan as he plopped down on the ground

"I have to admit having super speed is great and all but it sure can be exhausting"

"Too exhausting to continue" said Pick

"You have got to be kidding" said Ryan as he stood up and followed Pick.

* * *

Ronny lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the intense light, which she believed to be the sun or at least something like it, as she followed Blip through this strange place she was now in.

The place she was in was dry and arid; there was nothing in sight for miles not even a pebble. There was no wind to speak of and dust rose and fell every time she took a step.

"So" said Ronny getting excited. "When do we start?"

Blip laughed to himself slightly

"Aren't you nervous in the least?" he asked "About what might happen?"

"Not really" replied Ronny "It's just like the feeling before a race, I'm nervous and excited and I just can't wait to get out there" she smiled

Blip smiled to himself Ronny truly exhibited the qualities that the knight of light should possess.

"What are those?" asked Ronny bringing Blip out of his musings.

He looked in the direction she was pointing out, in the distance he could make out 10 blurry shapes moving towards them. As they got closer he could see them clearly there were 10 large bulky creatures coming towards them, each was around 8ft tall and made entirely of rock.

"They're called Gravellors" said Blip turning to face Ronny who had a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Looks like I spoke to soon huh" she said

Moments later the gravellors came charging at them, her uncertainty gone Ronny did the best she could to defend herself and avoid their attacks to no avail there were too many of them. She was so busy avoiding their attacks she couldn't even focus her power.

"Its times like this a girl could really do with super speed" Ronny said to herself as she dodged another attack.

Ronny slammed against the ground when an attack from one of the gravellors hit her squarely. She staggered to her feet and took up a fighting stance. There was no way she was going to let a bunch of rocks best her. She looked up at the bright light which didn't seem to bother her now and smiled to herself making Blip very curious as to what she was thinking off.

She looked at the gravellors that were slowly making their way towards her and closed her eyes trying to figure out the best way to deal with the situation. She wasn't sure which one of her attacks would work, there were too many of them, no matter which way you looked at it the odds were still 10 to 1 and not in her favor. Still she was going to give her best shot.

She opened her eyes, which were full of determination and prepared herself.

"Come on" she said "I'm ready"

"Yeah" nine voices called out after her

Surprised she looked from left to right, lined up on both sides were nine identical clones of her. She looked at them uncertainly but was reassured when they turned to her smiled and nodded before facing the approaching gravellors.

She smiled ands turned towards the gravellors as well.

"At least this evens out the odds" she said

"Ready girls" she called

"Ready" came nine voices at once.

Together they charged at the gravellors and faced off in a head on collision. They kicked, punched, dodged but it didn't seem to have much of an effect. Just then Ronny had an idea and it seemed her clones were thinking about the same thing as well.

They rounded up the gravellors and in perfect union flipped back and raising their right hands whilst supporting it with their left jumped as high as they could creating a ball of light in the palm of their hands and lowering their hands whilst still in mid-air aimed a little above the gravellors and fired.

The ten balls of light collided resulting in a huge explosion that took out all ten gravellors simultaneously.

Ronny looked around at her clones who smiled at her before disappearing into thin air.

"Hey wait" she said as Blip flew down to join her

"Where'd they go?" she asked

"Well " said Blip "They did what they were summoned for, so there was no point in them sticking around, besides if they did it would probably drain your life force"

"You mean I did that"

Blip nodded

"How?"

"If you want details you'll have to ask Tech but it's basically using the light rays to create reflections of yourself or something like that. To put it simply you have the ability to duplicate yourself as many times as you want for however long you want but too many and too long isn't advisable because your copies draw their energy from you."

"So the more copies I make the more tired I get"

"Yeah"

"That explains why I'm so exhausted right now"

"Well we could always take a break or go back"

"No way…Huh what's going on?"

Just then her crystal began to glow and she immediately put her hand to her necklace.

"That means you've gotten stronger, the crystal will glow every time you reach a new level"

"Awesome"

"Well then shall we proceed?"

"Lead the way"

* * *

I don't know if the OO rangers lost their special abilities or not, so for the benefit of this story they did.

Once again I apologize for taking so long to update and I'll try get the other chapters up as soon as possible the next one is already under way so it shouldn't be too long.

Anyways, I hoped you like this chapter.

Please Review and let know what you thought and if there are any areas I need to improve in.


	18. Mind over Metal

Next up is

**Chapter 18**

_**Mind Over Metal**_

Dana followed Layla into what seemed like a beautiful garden there were flowers of all different colours and varieties she was sure she had never seen or heard of before. There were stone arches and columns made of marble that were covered with ivy. Everything looked like something out of a fairytale.

As she walked further on a winding cobblestone path with low bushes on either side she came to a rather large fountain which had beautiful statues of elf-like creatures bending over it each with a jug in their hand from which there was a steady flow of water.

The statues were so intricately carved, every detail right from the strands of their hair, the expression on their faces, the garments they wore, were so precise that were they not the colour of white marble she would have thought them alive.

"This place is beautiful" said Dana as she walked around the fountain trailing her finger against the cool white surface of the fountain's base.

"It is unwise to be taken in by appearances, especially in a place one is unfamiliar with" said Layla as she hovered just above the towering statues of the elves.

"That is true" Dana said thoughtfully but the gesturing with both her hands to the garden that surrounded them said again "But just look around how can you not find this place beautiful"

"There is no doubt that this place is beautiful but you still must be cautious you are after all in the midst of ……"

Dana was so entranced by the scenery around her she became completely oblivious to Layla's presence and didn't even realize when her fairy friend disappeared in plain sight.

She continued to wander along the path taking in the sights without realizing that she was going around in circles. Each time she came to the fountain she would look up at it with as much awe as she did the first time. In her mind she came across different fountains that seemed to be scattered around this rather vast garden, for every time she came upon it the statues of the elf-like creatures would be in a different position.

She was so intoxicated by what she saw that she slowly began to loose consciousness of every thing else, especially why she was there in the first place.

Dana sat down on the low wall of the fountain, after several hours of wandering around in circles she was tired, she had this nagging feeling that there was something she had to do, somewhere she had to go but she couldn't quite figure it out. This time there were no statues in the fountain.

"Hello there" said a sweet melodious voice "are you lost"

Dana looked up to see a tall woman no she wasn't a woman, she looked a lot like of the elf-like creatures that were in the fountains earlier except she was definitely not made of marble and she carried a harp not a jug. She had a tall willowy figure, long golden brown hair adorned with white flowers. Her skin was as pale as milk, her face and ears were pointed, her eyes a hypnotizing green and her lips a luscious pink. She wore a flowing lavender dress that fell to her knees and had gold fastenings at the shoulders and waist. On her wrists she wore gold bracelets while her feet were bare. In her left hand she carried a golden harp.

"Are you alright?" she asked when Dana didn't answer.

"I...I…I think so" she said shakily "who are you?'

"A friend"

"Do you know where I am or who I am?"

"You poor dear" said the elf-like woman as she touched Dana's cheek, to Dana's surprise her touch felt as cold as the marble she sat on, it wasn't warm like that of a normal person's , then again what was normal.

"Come let me take you, to a place where you feel better" she said holding her hand out, Dana took her hand and stood up and followed her to one of the archways, where the woman lightly strummed the harp, as soon as she had done that the space within the archway rippled for a few seconds before revealing a doorway to completely different world.

When she hard the sound of the harp, it was like a shock wave went through Dana, it brought on a sense of warning, it reminded her of the voice of a friend but who. Just who could it be?"

"Come" said the woman

Dana stared at her blankly then took a step forward then stopped

"Wait" she said

The woman looked at her strangely with a questioning look on her face.

"Who are you?" she asked

"I told you I am a friend"

"Yes but what is your name and what is my name?"

"The answers to all your questions lie within" said the woman as she gestured to the doorway

Dana stared at the doorway, she had a strong urge to walk in without ant hesitation but at the same time she had an equally strong urge to turn and run but what if she got lost again isn't that how she ended up here in the first place.

"Dana"

"What?"

"I didn't say anything" said the woman

But she was sure she had heard someone, someone call out 'Dana' but why

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the voice drowning out the voice of the woman urging her to step through the doorway.

It hit her someone was calling out to her and slowly she began to return to her conscious state, she began to realize who she was and could sense her emotions deep within, but then she could also sense other emotions that were not hers' fear and concern emotions that were laced with the feelings she got from Layla. But there was another emotion a strong bout of rage, so strong that it was suffocating. Gathering all the strength she had she tried to subdue those feelings of rage with a sudden calmness that seemed to resonate from her.

It was working she could feel the rage getting pushed back till she couldn't feel at all.

She opened her eyes and was shocked. She was no longer standing in the garden, well she was but it looked nothing like before, it was completely dead.

The arches and columns were broken and falling to pieces, the plants were all dried and lifeless and the fountain was cracked one of the statues had lost its head while the other it's arms. The sky that was a clear crystal blue was now an eerie red.

In front of her where the woman once stood was a bird, it looked a lot like a swan only it twice the size and a livid black with a dark magenta outlining its feathers, it was lying on the ground paralyzed.

"What's going on?" asked Dana as she stared at the strange bird.

"Sshhh" hissed Layla and gestured for her to move away. Dana did so.

When they were at a satisfactory distance Layla turned to her knight

"Are you alright?"

"My head hurts a little other than that I'm fine" said Dana rubbing her head slightly.

"What just happened? And what was that?"

"That was a Necrowan, a creature that feeds of souls, you were lucky had you stepped into the portal you would have been a goner"

"I still don't get what's going on here"

"Necrowans are rare but powerful creatures, the true extent of their powers is unknown, but they are known to use physic energy waves to lure their prey. You see your powers resonate from your mind that means without strong mental barriers your mind is more open to physic attacks. The moment you stepped into this place you were so horrified by the state of things and the necrowan picked up on that, taking control of your mind and showing you what you wanted to see, lulling you into a false sense of self before taking you to its own dimension"

"Okay so that explains part of it, but what happened to it"

"You did that"

"Me... how?"

"Did you by chance happen to sense emotions that weren't yours?"

Dana nodded.

"That's the answer your question then, you have the ability to sense others feelings and emotions and for a limited time influence them."

"Empathy"

"That's right"

Dana turned looked in the direction the had come from and in a sad voice said

"It was so angry"

"Well, necrowans are a proud race and there was a time when were not so rare as they are now, they faced many hardships during the great battle and they are still unable to let go of that anger"

The poor thing I…."

Before she could finish her sentence her crystal began to glow.

"What's happening?"

"That means you're getting stronger" said Layla happily

"So do you want to go back or shall we continue?"

"Let's"

* * *

Conner walked behind Bre completely bewildered as he took in the sights around him, it seemed the were making their way through a forest of some kind the thing was this was no ordinary forest, everything was made entirely of different kinds of metal, the trees, the ground even the birds that occasionally flew past.

"Uh... Bre where exactly are we?" he asked as he stopped to examine a tree of gold

"In the metal forest" said Bre blandly

"You mean this is really gold?" he rubbed his hand against the bark of the tree excitedly.

"Yes. But don't get any ideas the trees maybe of metal but they are still alive"

"Uh... how exactly?"

"Is the plant life of your world not alive?"

"In a sense yeah but they're not made of metal"

"Things are a little different here but it you could say that it is based on the same principle"

"So these trees are alive just like regular trees"

"They possess life energy so yes they are in a sense alive"

"And the birds?"

Bre gave him a look that said 'What do you think' and he backed down

They walked a little further and came to a clearing; Conner had to shield his eyes from the glare of the sunlight reflecting off the metal trees.

"Wish I'd remembered to pack my sunglasses" remarked Conner

"You're not here to have fun you know" said Bre

"Come on Bre lighten up, there's no harm in fooling around a little"

'A little' thought Bre as he sighed and ruffled his raven black hair

"Come on" he said as he flew ahead

"I'm com….What was that?"

They both heard a clanging sound in the distance and stopped.

"It sounds like someone's battling it out swords and all" said Conner

"I have a strong feeling that's not what's going on"

"And you have a better theory?"

"A few actually"

"Never mind, lets check it out" said Conner as he made his way to where the sound was coming from.

"Wait" yelled Bre to no avail he had no option but to follow Conner deeper into the woods.

Conner ran in the direction the sound was coming from, he knew he getting close since the sound grew steadily louder, he stepped into another clearing and was about to address whoever he thought was there but stopped dead at the sight in front of him.

There in front of him were two large creatures the size of elephants, except they looked a lot like hedgehogs with the numerous quills poking out of their backs, small feet and long noses, both made entirely of metal. They were facing each other as if they had been fighting.

When Conner came into the clearing their attention was immediately diverted.

"Well at least I was right about the fighting part" said Conner as Bre caught up with him

There wasn't anytime to say anything else because the creatures began charging towards them and they immediately turned tails and sped out of there.

"What are those things?" asked Conner as he darted in between the trees trying to get away from the massive creatures behind him.

"They're called 'Archhogs' said Bre as flew as fast as he could beside Conner

"You must have interrupted a battle for dominance"

"Hey how was I supposed to know?"

Bre just shook his head

They reached the clearing from before and Conner stopped to catch his breath.

"Do you… think… we … lost … them?" he asked in between breaths.

Just then five spear-like things came at them from amongst the trees and they both only just avoided them.

Conner went up to one that had been implanted in the ground and examined it

"Hey this looks like…."

"One of the quills from the archhogs" Bre finished for him

"Yeah… but how?"

"They can shoot as many quills as they like at any time, and they keep regenerating so..."

"So they never run out of ammo"

Bre nodded

"Great" said Conner as he dodged a few more quills "just great"

One of the creatures had entered the clearing and was staring down at Conner. It charged at him and he dodged, the creature spun around and fired a few ore of its quills.

Conner reacted instantly; he placed his palm on the ground and willed it to rise creating a metal wall in front of him.

The quills hit the walls creating massive dents and pushing him back slightly.

"Whoa, this guy's strong"

"Look out" said Bre as he took to the sky.

The archhog charged right through the metal wall and into Conner who inspite of Bre's warning did not have time to get away. He flew into the air straight into one of the trees an iron one at that.

"Man that hurt" groaned Conner. He tried to get up but couldn't he was slumped against one side of the tree with one of his hands against it supporting him.

The archhog fired another set of quills at him, unable to move he closed his eyes bracing himself for the impact but t didn't come when he opened his eyes the quills were attached to the tree.

"Phew, that was close" he tried to stand, the moment he moved his hand away from the tree the quills fell to the ground with a loud clanging sound.

"Ok, now how did that happen?"

He stared at his hand surprised by what had just happened, but he didn't have time to ponder it since the archhog was charging straight at him. He was unable to move, with one of his hands still on the ground he tried to create another wall but nothing happened.

He looked ahead to see how close the archhog was but to his surprise it wasn't moving or rather it was stuck it tried to move forward but it was like some kind of magnetic force was holding it back.

Conner stood up staring at the stuck archhog

"Now how did that happen?" he accidently waved his hand in the general direction where the fallen quills lay they immediately began to vibrate and started to come towards him, instinctively he waved his hand in the direction of the archhog and the quills went flying towards it with a direct hit sending it running into woods.

"Cool" said Conner examining his hands "I'm like some kind of magnet"

"It's something like that" said Bre who had now flown to Conner's side

"Hey where were you?"

Bre folded his arms in front of him "If I recall correctly the whole point of this exercise is for you to be able to learn how to use your powers and not for me to come rescue you when things get tough"

"Ok, ok I get it you don't have to…"

He stopped when he realized the crystal on his wrist was glowing

"What's going on?"

"When your crystal glows like that it means you have reached a new level of power"

"Cool"

"Well then shall we proceed or would you prefer to go back?"

"No way, I want to check this place out"

With that the two of them made their way further into the forest.

* * *

I wasn't completely sure how the whole empathy as an ability/ super power worked so guess I kinda tweaked the concept a little still it seemed like a good ability for Dana.

Just to make things clear Conner's ability is Magnetism

I really hope you liked this chapter.

If anyone has any idea for creature/ monsters please let me know I need three more.

Please Review and let me know what you think of it so far.


	19. Frozen Technology

Thanks so much for all your reviews.

**Chapter 19 **

_**Frozen Technology**_

Madison walked behind Icy completely amazed by the sights around her; it felt like she was somewhere far north everything was covered in ice. She was walking on what seemed like a large frozen lake, it spread for as far as the eye could see and was smooth as glass. Every now and them she would come across rock formations made completely of ice that sparkled like diamonds when the sunlight hit them. It was like something out of a fairytale.

'_Just magical' _she thought as she smiled to herself.

She assumed that if her power of ice hadn't given her a strong resistance to the cold she would have been a frozen icicle by now.

"This place is just amazing" said Madison as they continued to move forward, she could now see a huge mountain in the distance again it was made completely of ice.

"And so beautiful"

"Also dangerous" said Icy, her voice was calm yet had a certain warm feeling to it.

Madison sighed and shook her head.

"So what happens now?" she asked

"You'll see" said Icy as she flew ahead.

Maddie tucked her long dark hair behind her ears and started to follow but then stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Icy, she turned back when she saw her knight frozen in place a terrified expression on her face.

"I…I…fel… something just moved"

"Where?"

Till shaken all Maddie could do was point toward the ground

"Are you sure you didn't just imagine that?"

Looking past Icy a stunned look on her face Maddie shook her head.

Icy looked at her knight confused, suddenly she felt a presence behind her, she froze then turned slowly and gulped.

Towering above them was a huge serpent whose scales looked like they were made of crystal, it had cold piercing green eyes, its jaws encased two rows of sharp pointy teeth and two particularly menacing, long, fangs.

"Wh… what is that?" asked Madison

Before Icy could answer the serpent lunged at them forcing them to dive out of the way.

The serpent crashed into the ground and continued to dive further after missing its target. Maddie noticed its long glistening body and spiked tail that looked just as menacing as its fangs.

The moment its tail slipped under the ice, the ice shards that had been scattered moved back into place leaving the ground untouched.

Icy flew over to where Maddie was propping herself off the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll live" she said with a small smile

"What was that thing?"

"A Cryper"

"A what?"

"A cryper their found in plenty in frostlands like this"

"Seriously, there could be hundreds of those things just waiting to jump out at us"

"Well, the thing is, I've never seen one that large before, as far as I know the crypers can only grow upto a foot maybe two but not larger than that"

"Uh… that thing was definitely not a foot or two in fact it was almost as big as a zord"

"A what?" asked Icy confused

"Never mind we'll talk about that later, any ideas as to why this one is so large"

"Well it could be a queen, they're said to be able to grow upto 60 feet"

"So what we're dea……..

Maddie was interrupted when the ground beneath them began to shake, instinctively Maddie looked down and saw the cryper moving effortlessly through the ice below, it shot out of the ground only a few feet away from them and began slithering towards them baring its vicious venom filled fangs.

Maddie jumped behind one of the rock formations

"That was close" when she didn't hear Icy respond she looked around and didn't see her anywhere. She peeped out from her hiding place and saw Icy flying as fast as she could with the cryper right behind her; every time she tried to rise higher to get away the cryper would extend its long neck and snap at her, injuring one of her wings in an attempt to swallow her whole.

Maddie climbed on to the rocks and using her powers sent several shards of ice flying towards the cryper from her palm. The shards hit the cryper on its side and shattered, the cryper wasn't even scratched, however it didn't like being attacked and decided to change targets it now went straight for Maddie.

"Figures" said Maddie as she jumped off the rocks using her powers she created a sort of slide that allowed her to move faster by gliding on the ice and also allowed her to increase her altitude.

She turned behind and saw the cryper catching up to her she changed the direction of the slide to a step incline in an attempt to confuse it but to no avail the cryper lashed its tail against the slide sending Maddie crashing to the ground, she used her powers to help break her fall but still crashed into some of the rocks.

She opened her eyes and saw the cryper towering above her its green eyes sending chills down her spine.

She closed her eyes waiting for the pain that would come with its fangs tearing into her but it didn't. She opened her eyes slightly and had two clasp her hand over her mouth to keep from making any sound.

The cryper was right in front of her, she was staring into its eyes which seemed to be looking right through her. It pulled its head back and look from left to right it seemed confused. Maddie let out the breath she was holding and tried to stand, she glanced down at herself and was stunned when she realized she could see right through her, she was invisible.

Not sure how it had happened or how long it would last Maddie made her way out of there and hid behind some more rocks and took a few deep breaths. Icy flew over to her and hovered in front of her eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine" said Maddie and she smiled as she became visible again

"How about you, is your wing alright?"

"It'll be fine, Bloom can fix it when we get back"

They both looked around from where they ere hiding to see the cryper dive back into the ice without leaving a trace.

"Well that was interesting" said Maddie as she stood up and stretched her aching muscles "Any idea what happened back there"

"Well you see" explained Icy "Crypers are essentially made of ice that is why they can move through and on the ice so fluently. They have an incredible sense of sight however that is also one of their greatest weaknesses, because their well developed sight their other senses are compromised and are almost useless, so if it cannot see its prey it won't attack"

"And how did I turn invisible?"

"It's one of the abilities you have"

"Ok so….

Maddie was interrupted when her crystal started glowing

"Uh…why is my crystal acting up?"

"Every time you reach a new level it will glow like that"

"So this means I've gotten stronger?"

"It sure does" said Icy proudly

Maddie continued to stare at the crystal around her neck

"Shall we continue?"

Maddie looked up "Are you sure, you're wing's still hurt?"

"Don't worry about that it should heal on its own and if it doesn't Bloom will take care of it later, so shall we?"

"Lets"

* * *

Cam was at a loss for words. He was in large room filled with all sorts of computers and other machines. Every where he turned he could see multi colored lights blinking on and off.

"This place is amazing"

"I suppose it is" said Techna as she hovered next to him.

Cam adjusted his glasses and walked over to one of the screens, it emitted a soft glow as green writing scrolled across it continuously as if someone were typing. He stared at the screen but couldn't recognize any of the symbols or letters, ran his hands over the console but was at a complete loss this kind of technology was far more advanced than he was used to.

"I really wish I could understand this" he said thinking out loud.

"Who said you couldn't?"

Cam turned to look at his fairy who in turn gave him a knowing look; his mind reverted to what she had taught him about his powers then focused his attention on the console once again.

"Ok here goes"

He placed his palms on the console, closed his eyes and concentrated after a few seconds he felt like he was somehow connected to the machine in his mind he could see all the symbols which were on the screen floating around and stringing together in a way that made sense to him and he understood.

"Wow, that was cool" he said as he opened his eyes and pulled away from the machine.

Techna smiled as she watched him walk around the room.

"So what exactly are we doing here?"

Before Techna could answer him a red light began to flash around the room accompanied with the sound of an alarm. At one end a door slid open revealing three humanoid robots clad in armor, over 7ft in height each carrying a large gun-like weapon.

They stood still for a moment, then suddenly their visors which were a pale blue turned red, they raised their weapons and rose about a foot in the air, they started gliding towards Cam and Techna firing lasers at the same time.

Cam ducked behind one of the machines to avoid being hit by the laser.

"What's going on?" he asked

"Something must have triggered an alarm"

Cam was prevented from saying anything as the machine they were crouched behind exploded after being hit several times and they had to run for cover.

"What are those things?" asked Cam as he peered over the side of another machine to see where his pursuers were.

"They're called 'Mechodrones', their the ones that run this place"

"Mechodrones got it" he said as he ducked behind another machine as the three of them approached.

Cam continued to dodge then by ducking behind the machines causing several of them to explode after being hit several times with the lasers. He was running but had to stop when one of the mechodrones was hovering in the air right in front of him; he turned left but stopped again since another was standing in his way, since there was a solid wall to his right he turned back only to find the third one in his way.

"We're trapped" said Techna.

All three of them raised their weapons and fired. Techna closed her eyes of course she could fly and avoid the lasers but there was no way she was going to leave Cam.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the lasers bouncing off a high brick wall comprised entirely of green energy that was surrounding the two of them. She turned to look at Cam who was smiling his hands raised slightly.

"So what do you think of my 'Fire Wall'" he asked

"Impressive" she said "but how long can you keep this up?"

"Don't worry I have a plan" he said nodding towards a door behind one of the mechodrones "get ready to run… or fly"

He put one hand down and created a small ball of green energy, manipulating the wall with his other hand he made a small opening and threw the ball straight at the mechodrone; it was a direct hit straight in the chest which immobilized it.

"C'mon" he said letting the wall fall in front of him and began charging towards the door

"It won't stay like that for long"

Techna flew after him as they swept passed the immobilized mechodrone she turned back to see the rest of the wall fade away and the other two approach them, they glided passed their frozen comrade and were hot on their tail, she looked ahead to see Cam struggling to open the door.

"Hurry" she said

Cam wasn't sure what to do, he turned to see all three mechodrones approaching quickly, instinctively he placed his palm on the control panel and willed the door to open, it did, and he slid inside with Techna right behind him. Once they were inside the door shut by its self. He leant back against the door but shot forward when it cringed after being hit form the other side. Cam knew it would only be a matter of moments before the mechodrones blasted their way through. He looked and was surprised by what he saw. He was standing at the entrance of a long narrow path with towering green walls on both sides. Cam walked up to one on the walls and placed his hand on it, it felt solid even though it looked a lot like the projectiles he created.

"Where are we?"

"My guess is that we're at the entrance of a laser maze" said Techna with a worried expression on her face.

"What's a laser maze?"

"I'll explain later for now we have to go" she said her voice lined with worry

"Huh"

"We can't go back that way" she gestured to the door they had come through which continued to cringe but still held its own against the laser fire at the other end " and if we don't hurry the exit to the maze will close"

"Huh…why?"

Techna didn't answer but took off down the path Cam followed without hesitation.

They hadn't been in the maze long when they heard a loud crashing sound.

"Looks like they're after us again" said Cam

"We need to hurry, it won't take them long to catch up they can navigate through the maze better than I can" said Techna stopping before making a choice. Cam followed her without really paying attention to where she was going, he was more concerned about the mechodrones catching up to them, three on one were not good odds especially in these narrow passageways.

"There's the exit" exclaimed Techna pointing ahead.

Cam saw it at the end of a long passage way stood an open door which looked like it was about to close.

"And here come the mechodrones" as he glanced behind.

They both charged towards the door

"Hurry" yelled Techna "it's about to close

Cam was very close, he watched as the door began to slide. Techna managed to squeeze through but he was too late, it slammed shut just before he got there.

"Cam" he heard Techna's voice from the other side. He searched for a control panel but found nothing.

"Great" he said his voice lined with sarcasm as he saw the mechodrones approaching him weapons raised. He waved his hand in front of him in an attempt to create another firewall but nothing happened.

"Just great" he muttered.

He leant back against the door, not having any place to run, he tried to figure out a way to fight them but at the same time he couldn't help thinking '_this is gonna sting'._

The mechodrones fired, he waited expecting to be hit instead he found himself falling through the door. The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground staring up at a high ceiling of a room much like the one he had first entered with Techna hovering over him, her expression a mixture of joy and worry.

"Are you alright" she asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Yeah… I'm fine"

He stood up and walked towards the door and placed his hand on it. Solid.

"Uh… what just happened?" he asked confused

"Ever hear of the term 'phasing'"

"Uh… yeah the ability to pass through solid objects…. Wait a sec is that what I just did?"

Techna nodded with a smile on her face.

"It's one of your abilities"

"That is….." Cam stopped short when he noticed his crystal glowing and stared at it.

Techna followed his gaze and smiled.

"That will happen everytime you get stronger"

"Right" he said uncertainly

"Is something wrong you look confused?"

"It's just that when I was in there I tried to create my fire wall and nothing happened"

"Oh that…well you see a laser maze though it may feel solid is made up of energy, and your firewall is an extension of your power in the form of energy…"

"So the maze itself absorbs any kind of projectile energy"

Techna nodded

"So would you like to continue?"

"Sure I guess, bats waiting here for those three to out." He said gesturing to the door

"Don't worry about them" said Techna smiling as they made their way further into the large room "That door won't open for several hours and their lasers won't work in there"

"That's nice to know" he said realizing that he could have been trapped in there with them, but it was her last statement that struck him, he was certain they had fired at him, then again he didn't actually see them fire he just heard them pull the trigger.

He decided to shrug it off for now the way things seemed to be going he'd have lots of other weird and complicated things to figure out.

* * *

There it is, I'm sorry for the delay but I hope you liked it

Please Review


	20. Soaring Pheonix

I'm pretty sure everyone knows who this chapter is about

So let's get rolling.

Oh and thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 20**

_**Soaring Phoenix**_

Taylor followed Bloom silently taking in the view though it was not quite the same it still brought back lots of memories from her time on the Animarium. She was standing on high ledge '_kinda like the one red lion used to sit on' _she thought looking over a dense green forest and a rather large lake. In the distance she could see tall mountains scattered here and there.

She raised her head to look at the clear blue sky almost expecting to see her eagle zord flying past. She shook her head and laughed slightly as she reminded herself that this was not the Animarium no matter how similar the two places appeared.

She looked up once again and saw strange looking birds flying overhead, they were unlike any she had ever see before, they weren't very large nor were they very small, they were mostly white had long necks, a small yellow beak, small wings and long multicolored tails. She closed her eyes still facing upwards and took a deep breath; the wind blew gently blowing loose strands of her shoulder length blonde hair away from her face. A smile crept on to her face as thought about her flights with her eagle zord and even in her plane, the thrill she got from flying was something she had yet to experience any where else. As she dwelled deeper into other memories and her love for flying she could feel her body relaxing and she felt incredibly light.

Her eyes still closed and still lost in thought she didn't realize where she was nor did she notice the joyous expression on Bloom's face, who was hovering in front of her.

'_You must really love flying' _she heard Bloom saying her head.

"Uh… yeah" she replied as she opened her eyes

"Why do you ask? And why are you smiling like that?" she asked confused by the expression on her fairy's face.

Bloom continued to smile her only response was to point towards the ground. Confused Taylor looked down as she did her blue eyes went wide, she was hovering at least 30ft above the ground.

The shock of finding herself floating in the air made her loose concentration and she began to fall.

'_Concentrate'_

She closed her eyes and regained her composure just in time to catch herself and land gracefully on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Bloom asked as she came speeding towards her.

"Uh… yeah…I think so, what just happened?"

"It's simple really, you lost concentration and fell"

"I was talking about what was I doing up there in the first place?"

"Flying. It's one of your abilities"

"Seriously"

Bloom nodded her expression changing to one of confusion

"You seem surprised, I thought you said you used to fly before"

Taylor thought back to their conversation when she had mentioned she was a pilot, her mind flashed to her flying experience when she was a ranger and her expression softened as she looked at her rather confused friend.

"Yes I did, but never without wings"

She walked over to the edge and took a look around

"Oh… you mean the big metal birds you told me about, the one's that weren't alive"

"Uh …yeah" she said still looking ahead before she turned, a smile on her face

"Not all of them were or weren't"

Bloom was a little confused but she decided to drop it

"I wish could be of more help but I'm afraid flying without wings isn't something I know a lot about" she said glancing at her own translucent wings.

Taylor patted her on the head slightly

"Don't worry about it" she said before she took off with a running start then launched herself in the air eyes closed. She could feel herself becoming lighter and lighter as she began to rise higher. She opened her eyes and felt like screaming with joy of course being Taylor she held it in. she held her arms out slightly and tried a few maneuvers, they worked pretty well. She could turn with only the slightest movement.

She put her arms out and steadied herself went a strong gust of wind tried to blow her away. She was starting to get really excited sure she had flown before but this was something else to be able to move through the sky like the wind itself was something she had always dreamed of.

She put her feet together and let her arms fall to her side, turned upwards and accelerated.

It was an amazing feeling. She could feel the wind rushing past her and hear a sort of whizzing sound she soared higher. She came to a stop just above the clouds, she had been there at the very same height so many times before but this time everything looked different in ways she didn't have words to explain it.

'_Having fun?' _she heard Bloom's voice saying

'_Yeah'_

'_How about coming back down for a while?'_

'_Be there in a minute' _she said as she took one last look around before diving.

As she made her way to the ledge where Bloom was waiting for her she flew over the forest and the lake which seemed so much different from what she would have seen from the side of a plane yet she would have been looking at the same forest and the same lake.

'_Things really do seem different even with the slightest change in perspective'_ she thought as she made a graceful landing.

Bloom greeted her with a smile.

"Did you…." Bloom was interrupted when suddenly they were attached by a shower of fire balls. They both dived out of the way and Taylor immediately raised her hand palm facing upwards and created golden- orange transparent dome around them which acted as a shield. Most of the fire balls bounced of the shield and hit the ground creating small craters, but some of them were absorbed into the shield without either of them noticing.

Once the attack stopped Taylor lowered the shield and they both looked around.

"Where did than come from?" she asked

"I'm not sure, I heard of unexpected fire storms but those only occur in the fire lands"

They both had their backs turned away from the edge but Taylor turned back immediately when she felt something move past them.

"What's wrong?" asked Bloom looking concerned

"I thought I heard something move behind us" she replied as walked over to the edge and peered over it, there was nothing there.

She froze when she heard a low hissing sound behind her, slowly she turned, there standing behind her was a creature unlike any she had seen before and she had fought some real nasty ones.

It was a little taller than she was, had black skin with what seemed like metallic red armor on its shoulders, forearms, chest, thighs, knees and chins. Its feet were shaped like the talons of a bird. It's fingers were long and pointed making it's hands look like claws. It had an odd shaped head, its face was also black except for the red around it's glowing yellow eyes. It had a firm jaw and razor sharp teeth that were clenched together making it look a little like a robot. It also had had large bat like wings which were also black with red lines running along the edges. All in all it was one scary creature.

Taylor could feel its yellow eyes staring into her own blue ones, she watched as it raised it's hands it front of it, fingers pointing upwards and created two flaming balls of fire which it threw at her. She flipped back to avoid them but she was now at the very edge, the rock beneath her gave way and she fell.

"Taylor" she heard Bloom scream

While still falling she managed to turn herself a little, she stuck her foot out trying to get a grip on the rock then pushed off, she caught herself just in time them put her legs together and flew upwards.

Meanwhile the creature was trying to get a hold of Bloom who was flying around in circles trying to avoid it.

"Taylor" she exclaimed when she saw her stopping for a second only to get swatted by the creature she fell to the ground in crumpled heap. Taylor landed on the ground and winced that last trick had injured her ankle.

She stared at the creature who stared back at her before flapping its large wings and taking off high into the sky she stared after it and watched as it rose high into the air and then dived aiming straight for her at the last second she dove into the ground and flipped over so that she was now crouching on the ground with the support of her feet and right hand. She stood quickly so as not to put too much pressure on her injured ankle.

The creature flapped its wings again and rose a little into air and sent another set of fire balls at her she jumped into the air as well but start was weak because of her injured ankle. She managed to avoid one the fireballs without any trouble but the second one grazed her bare arm scorching her skin. She winced from the pain but tried to not let it get to her after all she'd suffered worse injuries.

She took off after the creature she two fingers on her right hand together and sent a ribbon of golden-orange fire at it. It wrapped around the creature causing it to fall. The creature hit the ground but it somehow disappeared. To Taylor's surprise it rose out of the ground in a transparent state once it was above the surface it solidified and it looked like it had taken absolutely no damage.

It rose into the air once more and faced Taylor sending two more fire balls at her she deflected them with a miniature version of the shield she had created earlier and sent fireball of her own towards it. The creature simply turned transparent and let the fireball pass through it. The creature then flew straight at her, she flew out of the way and dived towards the lake the creature right behind her continuously sending fireballs her way she swerved this way then that still diving. She pulled out of the dive just before she could hit the water and tuned upwards when she didn't hear the splash behind her she knew her plan had failed and once again turned towards the lake with the creature not far behind. She stopped just over the lake, hovering above it she put her arms out towards the water and commanded it to rise. She had learnt from Bloom that though her power was essentially that of the phoenix flame the power of life entitled her to a certain amount of control over the other life elements that were earth, water and wind this coupled with the ability to use the powers of the other knights to a certain extent which she had inherited from Aurora allowed her to broaden her range and use her powers creatively. However, her control over the life elements was limited she only control them not conjure them also her usage of the powers of the other knights was limited and she could not use them consistently without putting a great physical strain on herself.

The creature came straight at her eyes glaring this time she was ready for it she created a wall of water which the creature flew straight into them moving her hands in a circular motion in front of her she made the water encircle the creature trapping it, the creature tried to break free by turning transparent again but using the fluidity of water she moved it so that the creature could not escape. It struggled for a while flaring its wings to no avail after a few moments it stood still. She released it and it fell into the water, she could still sense its life energy and so using the water she brought it to the surface and with the flick of her wrists sent it towards the shore riding on a small wave, once it was safely on shore she took off to find Bloom.

She landed on the ledge and winced because of her ankle, it was really starting to hurt now. She saw Bloom sitting on the ground rubbing her head and walked over to her holding her burnt arm.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"I'll be fine" said Bloom she looked up and saw Taylor holding her arm and her expression changed to one of alarm. She spread her wings and launched herself into the air so that she was now on level with Taylor.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry it'll be fine, I've had worse"

"I know that" as if it were common sense "I was talking about what happened with the Necropyrite"

"Necropyrite?"

"Yes, that's what the creature you fought is called, they're quite rare'

"Got it" she said unsurely

She was distracted when a soft golden glow appeared around her injury, it was the same glow that had appeared when she healed Eric's wound. In a matter of seconds the pain was gone and there was no trace of the injury left on her skin.

"Did you think you could only heal others and not yourself" said Bloom when Taylor continued to stare at her arm.

"Well I uh… hold on is this why I was never as badly hurt as the others during training"

Bloom nodded smiling she was amazed by how her knight had healed herself so many times and not noticed.

"I just wish my ankle would heal as easily"

"Your ankle?"

"Yeah I tweaked it when I tried to stop my fall"

"That's easy go ahead an heal it"

"Huh?"

"Injuries like your burn and scratches will heal by themselves but injuries like a broken bone or your sprained ankle you have to heal like you would someone else although those take a while to get back to normal even after their healed."

"Alright then" said Taylor as she knelt don on one knee and placed her and on her hurt ankle and concentrated the same golden glow appeared and she could feel the pain ease away. When she was done she stood up mover her foot a little.

"A little stiff but if feels a whole lot better than before"

"Like I said it can take a while, what should we do now?"

"Sorry?"

"What I mean is would you like to go back or keep going?"

"Lead the way"

A figure dressed in black watched them. He stepped out of the shadows to reveal a man tall with broad shoulders wearing a long black cape that covered the rest of his attire. His face was concealed by a dark mask.

'_Very interesting' _he thought as he turned and disappeared amidst the shadows.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Please review.


	21. Battle Scars

Thanks so much for all the reviews.

In this chapter I thought I'd look in on my villains since we haven't seen them for a while now.

**Chapter 21**

_Battle Scars_

Marsed stood quietly in the corner of their briefing room her arms folded in front of her. Brazier and Landfor were huddled over a virtual map of Azeila.

"Alright it's settled then" said Brazier straightening his posture; he pointed to a certain part of the map.

"Marsed will lead a token force of Drizzards and attack the eastern wall with close proximity to the portal to draw attention while keeping out of sight." He glanced back at Marsed who nodded her head but didn't say a word.

"Landfor will take a few Drizzards and head to the crystal mines to procure the teleportation crystal" he looked over at Landfor who nodded.

"And I will proceed to free Galatea. It is very important that neither of us is seen, the moment we have the crystal and Galatea we leave"

"Right" said Landfor

Brazier turned to leave the room "Ready the troops we leave first thing tomorrow"

He walked out morphing into as armor as he walked when he reached the door he stopped and glanced over at Marsed who was looking straight ahead, then turned and walked away.

"Keeping things bottled up has never been quite your style" said Landfor once Brazier had left. "And don't start now it doesn't suit you nor does it do any good for one's mental state especially that of a warrior on the eve of battle"

Marsed walked up to the table and stared down at the map of Azeila. She appeared to be quite calm but then suddenly she let out a cry of rage and banged her fists on the table with such force that the table shook causing the map to blur slightly before restoring to its proper form.

Landfor took a step back from the table. "Pray tell me what has brought about such a fit of anger"

"Do you mean to tell me that you have no problem with the fact that he kept something of such great importance from us?" she asked her voice shaking with anger

"Is that all that is bothering you?" Landfor asked calmly

Marsed glared at him, her green eyes wide and livid

"Do you mean to say that you are fine with it" she said taking a step back.

"We deserved to know" she yelled banging her fist on the wooden table

"She is our sister as well, he had no right to keep us in the dark to let us mourn for so long while all this time our sister was alive." Her voice cracked as she tried to hold back her tears. She looked down at the table then looked up staring at the lamp under the ceiling which was emanating at eerie green glow.

Landfor sighed he had expected this to happen.

"And what would you have done then, if you had known?" he asked his voice still calm.

"I would have tried to rescue her of course, wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would have and that is the reason our brother did not tell us of this truth"

"And what is so wrong is us wanting to rescue our sister"

"There is nothing wrong in wanting to rescue her but considering everything we had been through we would have acted without thinking thus not only endangering ourselves, but our sister and the master as well. "

"But…"

"We were locked away in our prison for 5000 years we had no knowledge of what had taken place outside, if we had known we would have attempted to rescue her the moment we were free, however we were still weak and were the knights alive we would have been captured as well"

"Yes but the knights are no longer around"

"But we did not know that and he didn't want to risk loosing us as well"

Marsed sighed as she let herself calm down. She folded her hands in front of her and stared down at the map.

"Alright, alright I get it but what's his excuse this time?"

Landfor let out a frustrated sigh as he folded his arms and leaned back in his seat.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Come now brother" she said in a matter of fact tone "You and I both know as does our brother that my powers our more suited for rescuing Galatea and he would do far better leading the troops"

"Do my ears deceive me or are you underestimating your own leadership skills" he smiled slyly.

"Will you focus on the matter at hand" said Marsed through clenched teeth.

"Yes that may be true, but it is of utmost importance that neither of us is seen and you out do him in terms of stealth."

"It doesn't take a lot of skill to hide behind some rocks or a tree or even use one of your cloaking devices and I don't see how he is going to rescue her without being noticed."

She leaned across the table and stared into his eyes

"There's is something your not telling me isn't there"

She pulled back and folded her arms once more but continued to stare down at him.

"Alright" said Landfor rising from his seat and walking towards one end of the room.

"He feels responsible"

"For what?"

"For Galatea's defeat"

"But why? There was nothing he could have done; he himself was battling Aaron when she fell to Aurora how I still do not understand she was probably the weakest of the twelve"

Landfor turned away from the wall he was staring at and walked over to the table and looked at the map that was still spread across it.

"She may have been weak but her powers were amazing and would be very useful to us at this point."

"Yes, yes and would have saved us all this trouble, but getting back as to why Brazier feels responsible'

"Yes. It would be better if you heard the story from him but I will tell you this he watched her fall but was too engrossed in his own battle to help her and when the time came to retreat he had to leave her behind'

Marsed listened intently as her brother spoke though he did not know what everything that occurred that day she understood why her brother ha kept their sister's fate a secret but one thing was still bothering her. S was lost in thought but looked up when Landfor addressed her.

"I have to agree with you on one thing, your skills would be better suited for the rescue than his, I fear he has let his guilt of what happened in the past cloud his mind and is concentrating more on redeeming himself in his own eyes than thinking things through"

"Which is not like him at all?"

"True, it is definitely a matter we need to observe more closely, but for now we must follow the plan and focus on rescuing our sister."

They stood in silence for a few moments.

"Come, there isn't much time left we must prepare for battle" said Landfor before he left the room

Marsed stood alone in the dark room which was lit only by the green light of the torches that hung from the walls. She stared at her clenched fist.

"Brother…" she whispered before letting her hand fall to her side. She then turned on her heels and left the room.

* * *

Not all that good but I hoped you liked it.

Please review and let me know what you think.

I


	22. Alarm

This chapter is a response to all those romance requests I received and believe me when I say there were way too many to ignore. I know I've already put in the couples but I didn't have a specific reason for it when I did, the whole point was to show that they had moved on since being rangers and I only took the hints that were given in the show.

Ok before I bore everyone by talking(typing) too much I think I've mentioned this before if not romance is not my thing so I'm apologizing before hand if it sucks and also if it doesn't seem very original.

**Chapter 22**

_Alarm_

Taylor was sitting in the veranda where the knights had first met leafing through a book of healing techniques which she had found amongst the vast store of books in their library. It was the day after they had finished their grueling training session in those strange training area that had seemed like new places altogether.

She sighed as she thought about all that had happened the day before and was glad that they had the day off, the fairies seemed pleased with their progress and they too were a little excited about their new found abilities, though some people started to get little annoying.

Conner seemed to have the need to try out his new ability every time he came across a metallic object making a mess at dinner when he magnetized his fork causing everyone else's silverware to spill glasses as they flew across the table straight at him. The sight of eleven sets of forks, knives and spoons zooming towards him made him loose concentration resulting in everything falling back on the table with a clattering sound scattered everywhere.

Wes's ability was one that was pretty handy especially if you wanted to get to something out of your reach. Like last night when she was saw the book that she was now reading it was on a shelf out of her reach Wes had volunteered to go up there and get it and he proceeded to levitate to the right height got the book and tossed it down to her, however he got a little too excited and ended up levitating to the ceiling where he hit his head and then banged into one of the shelves sending more than half the books on the shelf to the floor, he still had had to return three rows worth of books to their rightful place.

Cole as usual was probably the most excited about his new ability and was constantly turning himself into something or the other. Like when he was showing Ryan and Wes what he could do he placed his hands on the side of the mountain and turned his whole self into rock camouflaging with the mountain causing an unsuspecting Kira to bump into him and fall back and bump into Cam who was behind her knocking them both down.

Ryan's super speed was a real hit with everyone especially Conner and Ronny who as it was revealed had the same power back they were rangers, although he did need to work on his breaking he had a habit of bumping into people as he zoomed around in their command centre.

Ronny's duplication ability came in real handy when they had to clean up Conner's mess but after a bit it got confusing cause no one new which was the real Ronny.

Maddie took to practicing as soon as she was alone in her room, the thing was she became so comfortable with it she forgot to make herself visible before she went down stairs bumping into Dana and Ryan as they climbed the stairs and scaring the life out of Cole and Kira when she went to get a glass of water.

Dana's ability at least didn't affect the others so much but it did frustrate Dana a lot. Every time she tried to close here eyes and enjoy a moment of peace she would start sensing the emotions of those around her and try as she might she couldn't drown them out or manipulate them, it took a little coaching from Layla to finally be able to close her mind to them since as Layla said she could not manipulate the emotions of the other knights.

Kira seemed to have good control over her ability as she was familiar with it but the incident with Maddie made her momentarily forget and what she thought was a harmless scream made everyone else's ears quiver.

Cam had become extremely comfortable with his ability and took to walking through the walls and doors and confusing the rest. Wes nearly broke his nose when he crashed into a rock door when following Cam into the next room.

Eric didn't make much of a show of his new power in fact it took an immensely annoying amount prodding from Wes, Cole and Conner for him to even admit what it was. Super Strength hmmm it suited him.

Tori vowed to inform the others before practicing with her new ability after Dana nearly mopped her up.

As for her, she just casually mentioned it when Cole asked, no one was really surprised. Flying it seemed to fit her just right.

She turned the page of her book and came across a picture of a small golden with a long wooden handle. _Heal Bell _was written in bold on the next page.

_The heal bell is a magical instrument used in the art of healing. _

_It is made of a blend of magical copper, silver and gold found only in the caves of _'_Bepaneia' where it is rumored the mystical bird of healing once nested._

_The sound resonating when the bell is rung is powerful enough to heal any number of superficial wounds however in the hands of one who possess the gift of healing it can heal any find of injury no matter how grave. It acts as an instrument that intensifies the power of the one who possesses it._

_It is a rare artifact and the existences of only two such bells are known of. One is said to be in possession of the ruler of Azeila and the other the last remaining relic of the Elisan realm where the caves could have been found and from where the bells came into being, an object so powerful it is said grant powers of healing to it's possessor in some accounts it is also said to bestow immortality on the one who possesses it, lies in the castle of Hyperion._

Taylor peeped at the next page which gave a brief history of the Elisan realm and how the first heal bell came to be and a list of its uses.

She glanced back at the page she had just read and the then glanced at the fine silver bracelet which had a tiny bell hanging off the end it almost looked like a charm, which now adorned her left wrist, she sighed as she thought back to the day before.

She and Bloom had just walked through the door that had taken them to that strange place, her clothes were a little dusty, her boots a little scuffed and there were a few tiny rips near the bottom of her pants, she was shocked to see everyone else lying about, they were all out cold, the fairies were hovering near them.

Eric, Wes, Cole and Ryan were on the grass leaning against one of the stone seats. Eric's boots were worse than hers, one of his sleeves was torn and his arm was bleeding and his hands were completely bruised. Wes's clothes were torn in several places and he had a few gashes on his face and several scratches where his clothes were torn. Cole seemed to be alright except for the fact that he was holding onto his right arm as if were going to fall off any minute and his clothes were caked with mud. Ryan looked like he had been electrocuted which he probably had his clothes which were supposed to be black were a charred grey and the ends of his sleeves and pants were frayed.

Ronny, Maddie, Tori and Dana were leaning against the other stone seat with Kira behind with her head resting on her arms. Ronny's boots and hair which now fell behind her were covered with in dust. She had several scratches on her forearms and had a slight cut on her bottom lip. Maddie's head was resting on Ronny's shoulder, the left leg of her pants was torn just above her knee revealing a deep cut she also had a long gash on her left arm however in didn't appear to be deep. Tori had several scratches on her arms and legs, the heel of one of her boots was broken and there was a string of seaweed caught in the other. Dana didn't appear to have any physical injuries but she was very pale. Kira's hands had several tiny pinpricks on them as if she had tried to defend herself from a storm of extremely sharp needles, she had a gash across her face and there was a rip in the side of her pants.

Conner and Cam were sprawled on the grass, Conner had several bruises on his arms and his shirt was torn in several places. Cam lay on the ground his glasses askew clutching his right arm which had a large bluish-purple bruise on it.

"What happened ?" she asked alarmed

"They were too exhausted to move after they were done and collapsed right here and none of us has the power to lift them or heal them" Draco answered her

"Maybe I can help" she said rushing over to Cam who was the nearest.

"Taylor stop, you can't help them" said Bloom

"But …."

"Bloom's right" said Draco "if you try and heal all of them you will end up with the same fate as Aurora.

"They're bleeding, if I don't help now they could die there isn't enough time to carry them all inside"

"Yes but you are not at full strength right now, the only reason you are not in the same state as the others is because your powers have been constantly healing you, if you attempt to help them you will most definitely be endangering yourself"

"Still I have to try"

Bloom sighed "Alright then" she said as she reached into her pouch, she pulled out a medium sized reddish gold bell with a polished oak wood handle and gave it to her

"Here use this it will help magnify your powers.

She took the bell and looked at it strangely before taking a deep breath and lifting the handle she rang it once. There was no sound only a bright golden wave appeared sweeping across the whole of the training area.

Immediately all the scratches, gashes and other injuries of her friends began to heal, even Icy's broken wing healed in a moment.

"It's called a heal bell" said Bloom "It helps magnify healing powers without putting much strain on the user, here" she raised her hands and waved them in the air, the bell in her hand morphed into a thin silver bracelet and locked its self around her left wrist.

"There, you can keep it but remember you must use it only when you really need to"

She nodded and that was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

Taylor shook her head slightly she wasn't sure what had happened next but they all woke up in their rooms later in the day but they were all still worn out in fact most of the others were still asleep.

She sensed him coming up behind her and couldn't help but smile even thought she tried to hide it.

"Is that any good?" He asked making her smile all the more at the familiar situation

"It's fine," she replied

"Fine?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Looks like something to me." There was a hint of laughter in his voice

"It's just a book." She said trying to prepare herself for what she knew was coming

"Just a book?"

"Yeah it's just a book."

He leaned in closer behind her and poked her in the side

"Better watch out for it then." He said as she yelped sending the book flying he caught it and stepped out of her reach.

"Can't say I've read this one before" he said smiling

She glared at him and leaped forward to get her book back only to have him move out of the way again.

"Myers you give that back" she yelled as she chased him down the stairs both still had smiles on their faces.

They rushed passed a groggy Wes and Ryan as they came up the stairs.

"Aw come on guys" Wes whined "It's a little to early to be flirting don't you think" he said shaking his head slowly.

Taylor raced after him but stopped when she reached the bottom.

Eric was leaning against Flare who was saddled up, twirling her book around with a wide grin on his face.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He asked gesturing to Fawkes who was saddled up and standing next to Fawkes.

She walked over to him, pulling the book away from him she leaned in close, their faces inches apart.

"Next time just ask" she said before moving over to Fawkes, she placed the book in his saddle and climbed on

"So where are we going?" she asked

"You'll see" said Eric who had already climbed onto flare's back.

With that he took off with her right behind him.

They hadn't been riding long when they came to a halt near a high ledge. Eric got off his steed and waited for Taylor he would have offered to help her off but knowing Taylor she would have been offended besides its not like she needed the help anyway.

"Wow" she said looking up at the clear blue sky. She wasn't sure whether they were really that high up or the clouds were that low, from where they were standing it was like they were floating in the sky.

"I knew you'd like it, but I don't see the point of bringing you her now seeing as you can go up there any time you want"

"True, but I still love it, when did you find this place?" she asked as she walked over to the ledge.

"A while ago, while I was out riding Flare" he said as he came up behind her and put his arms around her pulling her close.

"Actually it was Flare that showed me this place"

"Well then I guess I should be thanking Flare then" she said smiling as she turned to face him.

Flare neighed from where he stood making them both laugh.

"In that case don't go thanking him just yet you still haven't seen the best part."

"And what might that be?"

Taking her hand he led her to the side and pointed into the distance when the clouds cleared, the sight in front of her took her completely by surprise, there not far from where they were was a huge mountain with it's side carved out well at least it looked liked it was carved out. There carved in stone was a gigantic eagle getting ready to take flight, it looked almost life like.

Taylor's eyes lit up at the sight it was beautiful.

"So what do you think?"

She didn't answer, instead she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"I take it you liked it" he said when she pulled away

"I love it she said"

Smiling he leaned in to kiss her again when their crystals started glowing

"Knights" they hard the voice of the princess "you must return at once we are being attacked"

"Now why does this seem familiar"

"And since when do you enjoy time off"

"Hey even a guy like me likes little peace and quiet now and then"

"Well right now we have a job to do"

"Duty calls" he said as he made his way to where the stallion's were waiting.

Taylor was about to climb onto Fawkes's back but stopped suddenly and turned

"I thought I sensed something… never mind there nothing there now"

Once she was on Fawkes she turned to Eric

"Thanks I needed this" with that she rode off.

"I know you did" he said to himself before following her.

* * *

I'm not going to comment on this I'll let you guys tell me if it was okay or not so please review and let me know if it was good or whether I should stay miles away from this genre.


	23. The Battle Begins

Thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter 23**

_The Battle Begins_

Marsed watched as the Drizzards launched their attack on the Azeilans, she loved seeing the terrified faces of the people as they ran away from the ugly reptilian creatures, screaming their lungs out.

She chuckled a little and turned her back against the tree she was hiding behind. She was wearing dark formfitting clothes with boots and a dark green cloak with a hood, her long dark hair pulled away from her pale face in a high ponytail showing off her livid green eyes. The cloaked helped camouflage her as well as shielded her powers from being noticed by other power wielders, one of Landfor's brilliant ideas; the only downside was it prevented her from using her powers.

She turned to watch the Azeilans as they ran for shelter behind a high wall constructed with large logs of wood that stretched into the distance no doubt they were near one of the cities. She wished she could join the fight it had been a long time since she had been in battle then again the azeilans weren't putting up much of a resistance it was almost pathetic.

An evil smirk crossed her face as she watched a woman running against the tide of scared people, she was wearing a long brown dress with a green sash tied around her waist, the sleeves of the dress were long and flowing and her long dark brown hair was tied in a bun but it was her face that stood out the most, filled with fear and terror. It looked like she was looking for something. She tripped and fell and Marsed couldn't help but let her grin widen as she watched one of the drizzards about to attack her. Suddenly vines sprouted out of the ground and wrapped themselves around its legs torso, tail and arms immobilizing it giving the woman enough time to gather herself and run away.

Surprised Marsed looked around and saw a young girl not very tall with a pale face and waist length light brown hair wearing a light green sleeveless top with bands around her arms and a flowing brown skirt that fell just below her knees with dark brown boots. She was standing with her arms outstretched and face screwed up in concentration, once the woman was out of hams way she loosened her hold and the drizzard broke free and began to make its way towards her, she tried time and again to stop it but it was ready for her and sliced easily through the vines with its poleaxe. Another one made its way to her and swung its poleaxe at her, she fell back narrowly avoiding the sharp blade, she tried to get up but was too exhausted from using her powers.

The drizzards were about to attack her but had to take a step back when several people all dressed in a similar array of green and brown began hurling stones at them, two men rushed over to the girl and helped her up, once they were behind the wall the gat closed.

The drizzards gathered in front of the large wooden gate and tried their best to break it down either by ramming against it or taking a swing at it with their weapons. From inside the azeilans launched boulders at them in an attempt to break their ranks and hopefully drive them away.

Marsed turned sharply when she heard something move in the trees to her right. She relaxed when one of the drizzards came through the trees, she recognized it as the same one who had attacked the girl, it bowed its head and held out its large scaly hand in which lay a thin bronze necklace with a flat circular pendant. She picked it up and examined it; on it was an emblazoned symbol of a tree surrounded by rocks. An evil grin spread across her face again as the recognized the symbol of the Terralians, the symbol of the knight of earth.

"From the girl?"

The drizzard nodded and hissed in confirmation before straightening up and going to join the others. Marsed twirled the necklace around on her finger and laughed.

"If only Garrett could see this now" she said to herself "what an odd coincidence that the first place we attack is the city of earth or perhaps it is fate"

She smiled as she pulled back the necklace clutching it in her palm before letting it fall to the ground. She stepped on it grinding it into the ground before making her way through the trees to get a better look at what was happening near the gate.

* * *

Taylor and Eric raced up the stairs they were soon joined by Tori and Cam.

"Anyone know what's going on?" asked Tori as they joined the others.

"Nope" said Conner "but we're about to find out"

They were all standing around the crystal screen with the princess standing right in front.

"We're under attack" said the princess as she waved her hand in front of the screen. As the picture appeared they saw strange bulky greenish yellow creatures with long scaly tails and an elongated head similar to that of a lizard. They were wearing rustic bronze plated armor on their chests, elbows and knees. They all carried poleaxes and were ramming themselves against what looked like a large wooden fortress.

"Are those drizzards?" asked Cam

"Drizzards!" exclaimed Conner "does that mean Groudon's attacking"

"Not necessarily" said the princess "their armor's does not bear Groudon's crest it is more likely that they are a stray group that did not get trapped along with Groudon and the rest. That aside you must hurry they are attacking the city of earth the people will not be able hold they off for long"

"How do we get there?" asked Wes

"The horses are saddled and waiting, I will open a portal for you"

"Alright, let's go" said Eric

They raced to the bottom of the stairs where the stallions were all standing in a line they were all wearing plated armor on their heads and backs in the colours of their knight.

"What are they wearing?" asked Dana

"You didn't expect them to go into battle without any protection"

"And what about us?" asked Conner

"Don't worry we haven't forgotten about you?" sad Flora as she and the other fairies appeared out of no where and started flying around their knights at incredible speeds.

Once they were done each of the knights was wearing similar bage armor with their symbols.

The boys wore bage chest plates with a band of their colour running around the bottom and their symbol in the centre, boots that came up to their knees and fingerless gloves that came a little past their wrists.

"The girls wore similar breast plates with a single shoulder cap attached with a jewel in their colour, they had the same band of their colour and symbol as the boys. Their boots came all the way to their thighs, they wore armlets that had a small jewel at the back of their hands while the band went all the way up to their elbows.

"Cool" said Conner as he examined his armor.

"Now hurry" said the princess as she waved her hand opening a bright blue portal.

The knights mounted their horses and took off disappearing through the portal.

* * *

Marsed sat on a tree stump holding her head in the palms of her hands while her elbows rested on her knees. She was bored it was taking the drizzards way to long to break down the gate. She looked around and saw a couple of drizzards holding up some children by their collars while a few more were shivering with fear on the ground it looked like they didn't make it behind the gate in time.

One of the drizzards raised its poleaxe to attack and tried to swing it towards one of the children but couldn't it couldn't move it at all and it had begun to pull bit backwards. Marsed stood up quickly as other one was completely frozen in ice, the two that were holding up the children dropped them as if they had been electrocuted, the other two were bound tightly by thick strong vines.

Taken completely by surprised Marsed looked around just as the pole axe was wrenched from the drizzard and was used to knock it to the ground. She was shocked to see twelve stallions each with a rider mounted on wearing some kind of armor with a symbol etched on them. She moved through the trees trying to get a better look as the riders approached the children. She crouched behind the trees not far from where the children were she almost gasped in shock when she saw the symbols clearly.

"It couldn't be…."

"Tay, Dana, Cole" she heard the one in red say "Stay with them make sure they're okay then get them to safety"

"She watched as the gold, pink and brown ones stayed behind while the rest went to try and stop the drizzards.

She stood and being careful not to be seen she took off deep into forest

'_They don't look familiar' _she thought '_but the symbols are the same there is no question of that…… it couldn't be'_

_

* * *

  
_

"Are you alright?" Cole asked the children

There were boys who were around 7 or 8 another younger one not older than 5 and two girls around the same age they were all shivering with fear and were even scared of the three of them.

"They're too scared to talk" said Taylor "Dana do you think you can calm them down"

"I'll try"

Dana closed her eyes and reached out towards the emotions of the children she was almost blown by the level of fear she could sense she concentrated hard as she tried to calm them down.

"That should do it" she heard Taylor say and her eyes snapped open "you alright?"

"Fine"

The children were till scared but a lot calmer than before

"The Drizzards attacked them suddenly while most of the people were outside the city and they couldn't get back in time" said Cole after talking to one of the older boys

"Are they hurt?"

"One of the boys scrapped his knee when the drizzard dropped him other wise they're fine"

Taylor nodded as she walked over to the boy who was nursing his knee

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Huh?"

The boy looked up at her he had light brown hair and the brightest green eyes, he stared into her eyes for a moment before taking his hands of his injured knee. She knelt down next to him and gave him a kind smile before placing her hand over his knee and healing his injury.

"How did you do that?" asked one of the little girls

"You're knights aren't you?" said the other older boy as he looked around at the fallen drizzards and the symbols on their armors.

"You're a sharp little one aren't you?" said Taylor ruffling the boys hair

"Is it true" said the other one standing up quickly

"What do you think?" said Dana smiling at them

"But I thought the knights were gone"

"Well uh…" began Cole but was stumped

"Hey kid" said Taylor

"My name is Trey"

"Alright Trey" said Taylor "how about we get you guys to safe place so we can go help our friends get rid of those monsters and then you can ask questions okay"

"Okay it's a deal"

"Lets' go" said Taylor straightening up

"Where to?" asked Dana

"The safest place for them would be the city but we can't in" said Cole thoughtfully

"Trey is there another way to get into the city?" asked Taylor

Trey nodded "Yes but it's on the other side"

"That's too far" said Dana

Taylor turned to trey once more

"Do you think you guys will be able to find your parents once your inside"

Trey nodded

Taylor looked around to where the others were confronting the drizzards.

Eric was off his stallion confronting the drizzards head on with sword made entirely of fire while Flare was taking out as many drizzards as possible with his own powerful attacks while trying not stray to far away from Eric in case he was needed.

Tori unleashed powerful jets of water on the drizzards completely soaking them before Maddie either froze them or Ryan electrocuted them.

Ronny who was also on her feet had multiplied herself and was unleashing various combination attacks on them.

Conner and Cam had positioned themselves in front of the gate and combining their powers had put up a strong barrier. Wes was in front of them literally blowing away the drizzards. While Kira unleashed a whole barrage of sound attacks on them.

They were all doing quite well maybe they wouldn't need their help after all, she turned back towards the forest she was sure she had heard something back there but didn't say anything she didn't want to alarm the children.

"What should we do now?" asked Cole

"I don't think there are any more of them so the kids are quite safe here" said Taylor

"Cole do you think you could put up a barrier just in case?"

"Sure"

He knelt down on the ground in front of the rest of them and placed his palm on the ground causing the ground to rise and form a barrier in front of them shielding them from view.

"Cool" said Trey

"You guys stay here with the kids I'm gonna check out the woods"

"But what if there are more monsters there?" asked one of the little girls in a shaky voice

"Don't worry" said Cole "Taylor's a lot scarier than those monsters"

Taylor gave him a look that shut him up instantly making Dana and the kids laugh.

She could still hear them laughing as she made her way through the woods, she was sure things weren't as they seemed according to the princess it wasn't that big a deal then again the princess was acting as if something were troubling her, even the sudden attack seemed strange there were so many pieces that didn't fit she couldn't help but have a bad feeling about things.

Sorry for the wait.

I hope you liked it

Please Review.


	24. Sister

Thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter 24**

_**Sister**_

Brazier walked slowly through the forest carefully making his way through the thick and lush green overgrowth. He wore a dark green cloak a creation of Landfor's to help shield his powers.

He stepped into a clearing a wry smile on his face, in the very center was a large rock the size of a small hill covered in etchings of the symbols of the knights. He walked along the border till he found what he was looking for then from within his cloak he drew a small clear crystal within which was a small flame which burned brightly, he placed it in a small groove cut into the rock and watched as the crystal shattered and the fire burned into the rock before running all across the rock like many ribbons of fire lighting up the symbols etched into the rock.

His smile widened as a small part slid away revealing a hidden passage way, he walked in following the dark stone passageway till it opened out into large room the walls of which were entirely made of clear crystal sparkling as they reflected the colours of the light. There were many crystal columns scattered all around the room large enough to house a person. This was the prison where the most notorious of prisoners were kept frozen in time while their strength drained till they had served their sentence or perished.

He pushed down a lever opening the door to an adjoining room which was much like the outer one except while the columns in the outer room were empty these housed some captives, he glanced around at the various kinds of creatures that were frozen in the crystals as he moved on to another door.

The next room was similar except that it was smaller and there was only one large column in the center surrounded by jagged crystal spikes that rose to the ceiling. He threw of his cloak and sent a powerful wave on energy towards the spikes shattering the ones that were right in front.

Stepping past the rubble he looked up at the prisoner frozen in the crystal. She was still in her armor with its blue and white plates, her visor covering her face, if it were not for the fact the she stood so still and unmoving he would have assumed she was preparing for battle.

"Sister"

* * *

Eric blocked the drizzard's poleaxe with his fire sword before kicking it away from him and finishing it off with his sword, he then sent two fireballs to take care of the two that were coming up behind him.

Tori finished of five with a powerful tidal wave while Maddie took out another three with a barrage of ice shards.

Ryan used his super speed to avoid their attacks and round up four of them before creating a field of electrical energy around them causing them to combust.

Ronny took on ten at once of course there were ten of her as well, she took them out using concentrated bursts of solar energy.

Kira created virtual speakers out of energy that surrounded the drizzards and blasted music only they could hear making them go into frenzy and attack each other.

Wes used his levitation ability to put more power behind his punches and was enjoying sending them flying with his mini tornadoes.

"Wow, they sure are having a lot of fun" said Conner as he held up a wide metal barricade while Cam enforced it with his _Fire wall._

"Go head" said Cam glancing at the look on Conner's face, like that of a child missing out on a treat

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself" said Cam sternly but with a smile on his face.

"Yeah but…"

"I can hold this up by myself" he said as he redoubled his efforts to push back the drizzards that pounded against the barricade they had created.

"I know dude, but Eric might kill me"

"If you aren't going to go, could you at least take care of the ones bearing down on us.

"Oh right sure" he said as he pulled out a small piece of metal from his belt and transformed into a perfect metallic version of his tyranno staff.

"It's easier than creating it from scratch" he said in answer to Cam's raised eyebrow.

He stepped through the hole Cam made for him in the fire wall and tried to keep the drizzards away from the barricade. He struggled for a bit before reaching into his belt and grabbing a few more metal pieces threw them after turning then into spikes, but there were still to many and the others were all busy fighting he could hear them calling out their attacks as they fought

"Blast burn"

"Blizzard"

"Thunder wave"

"Aqua jet"

"Sonic boom"

"Sun burst"

"Air cutter"

He could see one of the drizzards coming at him from the side but he was still holding off the one attacking from the front, he cringed waiting from the impact but instead he saw a flash of light fly past him and the next thing he knew the drizzards were sent flying turning he saw Hea standing with his back facing the drizzards, his tail glowing.

"Cool"

Conner watched as Hea flicked his tail which was still glowing and very stiff at another couple of drizzards sending them on their way. He didn't have long to ponder on Hea's new skill as he was being attacked as well, using his magnetic powers he recalled the spikes he had thrown earlier and created small obstacles to try and slow down the drizzards but there were still to many rushing the gate.

"How are you doing out there" called Cam in a strained voice a couple of drizzards had gotten past Conner and were pounding against the barricade they had created, Cam had been supporting it with his firewall for a while now and it was starting to drain him.

"Not so good" said Conner as he rushed back and fought back the drizzards concentrating on keeping them away from the barricade.

"What we need is some real fire power"

"You called"

Conner looked up after throwing back one of them to see Eric and Flare standing in front of him.

Eric smirked before urging Flare forward, Flare pushed back the drizzards that were right in front of him and then opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful stream of fire on them taking them all out at once.

"Dude you've got a fire breathing stallion"

"Uh…yeah" said Eric as he dismounted and walked back to them stroking Flare's main as he walked.

They looked around to see Tori and Ryan finish off the last of the drizzards with a powerful combination of water and thunder. The others had already begun walking towards them the stallions behind them.

"You can let up now Cam its over"

They heard Cam sigh and watched as the green aura faded from the barricade, Conner dissolved it to reveal Cam flopped down on the ground panting with Digit behind him.

"You alright?" asked Eric as he offered him a hand.

"A yeah I think so" he replied as he stood with Eric's help

"Cam are you alright" said Tori as she came running up

"Yeah" he answered dusting himself off and adjusting his glasses

"Just a little drained, I've never held up a shield for that long before"

"Well you did good" said Ryan as went up and inspected the gate "Not a scratch on it"

Everyone laughed.

"Everyone else alright?"

"Yeah"

"Sure"

"Definitely"

"Peachy"

"Uh huh"

"Yes"

"Absolutely"

"Kira, could you please call the others?"

"Yeah sure"

She concentrated creating a ball of purple energy on the palm of her had then sent it to the others.

It wasn't long before Cole and Dana came riding up to them Cole leading Fawkes on whom the three boys were seated quite happily, the girls rode with Cole and Dana.

"Hey guys" said Cole as he dismounted and helped the little girl riding with him off before going to get the boys.

"Anything?"

He shook his head

"Where's Taylor?" asked Ronny

"She went to take a look in the woods" replied Dana

Eric's head shot up.

"And you let her go in there all by herself" exclaimed Conner

"You don't have to worry" said Trey quite confidently "Cole says she's even scarier than the monsters"

"Ouch" he exclaimed when the other boy hit him

"You shouldn't say things like that" squeaked one of the girls "she was very nice to us"

"Taylor and nice" said Wes "Are you sure we're talking about the same person"

The kids looked up at him confused

"Don't listen to them" said Tori who along with Maddie had bent down on their knees so that they were on level with the kids

"Yeah what Cole meant was that she's strong enough to take care of herself" said Maddie "Right?" she added casting a sideways glance at Cole

"Uh…yeah sure" he said

"But you said…" Trey piped up but was cut off by Maddie

"You shouldn't listen to everything they say"

"Yeah" added Tori smirking "They like to make fun of her because she's stronger than them and they're a little scared of her"

The girls, Cam, Ryan and Eric laughed at the expression on the others' faces.

"Is she really stronger than them?" asked the other girl

"Yeah" said Ronny

"And she's smarter too" added Kira

"But she's a girl?" said the little boy in a small voice

"Girls can be strong too" said Taylor everyone turned to see her walking towards them something clutched in her fist. Fawkes turned to greet her as she approached. All the girls smiled as they glanced at Cole, Conner and Wes.

"How did you get here?" asked Conner

"Got Kira's message" she said as she stroked Fawkes

"I meant how did you get here so fast? You'd have to fly to do that"

She raised an eyebrow while the others turned to stare at him

"Oh right never mind then"

"So are you going to tell us why you went in there?" asked Dana

"Uh…" she looked down at the kids not sure if she should say anything in front of them. Sensing her hesitation Maddie took the kids to the side where Glace was standing to keep them occupied.

"Well..." pressed Cole

"I thought I heard someone in the woods"

"What?"

"Who?"

"Why didn't you say?"

"I didn't want to scare the kids they were terrified enough as it was"

"Let me get this straight" said Ryan "You thought you heard someone in the woods while the rest of us were fighting some weird lizard like creatures and you thought it best to off looking for whoever it was by yourself"

"Yeah"

"Okay"

"Don't you think that was a little reckless?" asked Cam

"It was, but I wasn't exactly sure what I would find in there…"

"All the more reason to take someone with you" put in Wes

"We had five kids with us, if it was something dangerous don't you think someone should have been there to get them out as soon as possible while the rest of you were fighting, and don't tell me I should have called one of you because by then it would have been to late" said Taylor anger rising in her voice

"Did you find anything?" asked Eric who had been quiet the entire time

"She let out a breath and calmed down before answering

"Whoever it was, was probably hiding their aura because I couldn't sense anyone…"

Wes smiled, she glared at him before continuing.

"But I did find some foot prints female from the look of it and I found this"

She held out her hand showing the others the bronze necklace with the pendant bearing the symbol of the tree and rocks she had found in the forest

"Look familiar?"

"But that's my…"

"That's Lady Persephone's" said Tyler

They looked around and saw the kids standing there looking up at the necklace

"Persephone as in the goddess of spring?" asked Cam

"Who?" asked Tyler looking confused

"No one" said Taylor casting a sideways glance at Cam who shrugged apologetically

"Maybe we should get them back in already, maybe talk to someone inside?" said Tori gesturing to the gate

"Lets' do that" said Eric "We don't know if anymore of those things are out there we don't want to make the kids' targets if they do"

* * *

Brazier stood there gazing up at his sister's frozen form in the crystal. He couldn't believe that she was so close, after all the years she had been trapped here while the rest of them were sealed away after the war with the knights.

He had always felt guilty after he was forced to leave her behind and had never quite got over it even though he tried to convince himself that it was for the best, that he had to it to protect his master and the others, it was as their master had said their cause was above all else Galatea new that well so she probably wouldn't hold it against him but that did not ease his guilt which only intensified after he was forced to lie to the others as well as their master. The master he suspected knew something of the truth, Landfor understood, however whether they were successful or not he would have to face Marsed's wrath on return, she was not likely to forgive him so easily even it were done to protect her from falling victim to her own rage.

If they were successful though he was sure that he could deal with anything, his guilt would have been wiped away completely and Galatea would once again join them. She was the one who was most set on seeing the master's cause through and that was perhaps what made her so different from the others. The three of them were loyal to their master and would without hesitation follow his orders and were keen to be by his side when he ruled the universe however there was something else they valued as well, each other.

He shook his head forcing back past anxieties this was not the time to think of that. She was their sister whether she fully accepted that fact or not and she was a formidable fighter irreplaceable in their army. As he looked up at her standing frozen within her crystal prison the memories of that day washed over him.

They had been sent to Azeila to look for Wisperian crystals which according to Landfor were native to the realm of Cryzar which was rumored to be a frozen wasteland but those who weren't so ignorant and blinded by the towering columns of ice and the freezing temperatures knew of the incredible civilization that inhabited this realm. They had destroyed Cryzar during their campaign and according to Landfor the only crystals left were in the frozen lands beyond the city of ice in Azeila.

To get there without passing in clear view of the city they had to pass through the Absidian forest a dangerous place as the wood was thick and it was the home to some of the vilest creatures that ever existed. They knew from prior scouting that almost everyone stayed away from it and were surprised to run into Aaron and Aurora in the very midst of the forest.

A battle between the four was soon underway and he had hoped to finish it quickly before they other knights arrived. Aaron he knew was a skilled fighter and despite being enemies he respected him for it, they both fought with the power of fire and he knew that a match between them would be close. But as skilled as he was Aaron would not be able to take him and Galatea on at the same time and he knew for a fact that Aurora did not stand much of a chance against Galatea she was after all to his perception the weakest of the twelve. Her power of healing was incredible no doubt but it did not do much good it battle. He must have misjudged her skill in battle though as the battle between the two had gone on for much too long. They had been separated and he had lost sight of them though he could tell he was not the only one worried about the outcome of their fight. He and Aaron had neared a cliff matching their blades in perfect synchronization as if they were performing some kind of complicated dance. As they neared the edge they could see the other two just below, they both stopped when they saw Galatea fall once the initial shock had subsided he turned to Aaron who was still staring down and as realization of what had just happened hit him he fled.

He sent news of what had occurred and unable to return himself he returned to where he had left the knights. Staying hidden beneath his cloak he watched as the knights conversed with the princess and after reaching a decision as the princess disappeared. He was alarmed when he saw Aurora lift Galatea's fallen form and levitate it in the air as they made their way through the woods. Something seemed amiss between the two knights they barely spoke as they made their way through the forest into a clearing and Aurora kept her head down all the while keeping her arms outstretched as she guided Galatea through the woods. He watched them approach the prison entrance and paid careful attention to the way Aaron used his powers to open the concealed entrance. Once they were inside he left determined to rescue her when the time was right.

He had waited for years for this day to come, it had pained him to lie to the others to watch them grieve over a loss that was not real but it had to be done especially for Marsed's sake she was much too impulsive for her own good. He had even managed to obtain a sliver of Aarons flame during the great battle and now the time had finally come. He stood there staring up at his sister's frozen form ready to free her to fulfill the promise he had made to himself and to her , soon the four of them would be together again at their master's side. He took a step back and readied himself and formed a massive ball of flaming energy between his palms.

"I knew I'd find you here"

* * *

Well that's the next chapter I hope you liked it.

sorry if it took a while to update i've having a few problems uploading

Please Review and let me know what you thought it will help the next chapter come out of the closet a lot sooner.


	25. Revelations

Thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter 25**

_**Revelations**_

The knights together with their steeds and the children approached the giant gate, Eric knocked, no answer, he knocked again but there was still no answer.

"They won't open the gate" said Trey "they don't like strangers"

"So how do we get you in there?" asked Cole

The children shrugged. Taylor looked up at the wooden watch- posts that were built on either side of the gate.

"Doesn't anyone stand watch in there?"

"Normally they do" said Ronan the other older boy who seemed to have plucked up the courage to talk to them.

"But if there's an attack as bad as this one was everyone goes to the Tree Dome, even the soldiers."

"Why?" asked Conner "I get that they would evacuate most people to a safe place but aren't the soldiers supposed to protect the people."

"They don't want to risk loosing anyone unless absolutely necessary" said Ronan in a small voice giving Eric the impression that he didn't really agree with that line of thinking.

"The wall has always protected us and they rely on it to continue to do so"

"But they have no way of knowing that the attack's over"

"They'll send Gravel to check it out later" said Trey

"Who's Gravel?" asked Wes

"Lady Persephone's tryklar"

"What's a tryklar?" asked Conner

"It's a kind of bird" explained Cam "They were native to Terralia, the realm of earth, I suppose if any of them are still are alive they would be around here"

"Are you suuuure you're a knight?" Trey asked Conner

"What? Of course I am"

"Just not one that reads" said Cam while everyone else laughed

"Hey"

"Knock it of guys" ordered Eric.

"Eric's right" said Maddie "We've got to figure out a way to get these kids home"

"What are we supposed to if these weirdoes won't open the gate.?" said Conner

"What?" he yelped when Kira elbowed him

"Don't you think it's a little weird, stupid even to trap themselves in a fortress, without any way of knowing what's going on the outside and sure nothing can get in but of chance something did they're sitting ducks holed up wherever it is they've gone to hide"

"Conner" hissed Kira, Ronny and Dana at the same time.

"Oh" he said looking at the frightened expressions on the children's' faces.

Cole wandered away from them calling out to the people inside emphasizing that there were children still outside but there was no response.

"Its no use" said Ronan "There won't be anyone there, they'll all be in the dome and won't be able to hear you"

"I wonder what they're so afraid off" said Maddie thinking aloud.

"I don't know, maybe being attacked by a bunch of giant lizards" said Wes

Maddie scowled at him.

"Maybe" said Ronny coming to Maddie's defence "but the drizzards haven't been seen for years and today's attack was a complete surprise to everyone, they couldn't have been expecting it."

"That's true" said Cam "and" he added as he looked up at the giant wall that stood in front of him "to have built a fortress like this and to be so afraid of loosing one of their own they must have faced something terrible before, something their afraid will return"

They all turned to look at the five children.

"Don't look at us" said Trey

"Yeah, grown ups don't tell us anything" said Ronan

"We can fathom what these people are so afraid of later" said Dana "right now we need to concentrate on getting them inside"

"And maybe then we could just ask them" said Ryan

Eric looked thoughtful for a moment then turned to Cam

"Do you think you can get a look inside?"

"I'll try"

He stood in front of the gate stretched his arm forward, closed his eyes and took a step forward expecting to walk right through the gate but instead he walked right into it and fell back with his hand held over his nose.

"Cam" yelled Tori as she and Taylor rushed to his side

Conner, Wes and Cole tried their best to hide their laughter but were failing miserably, they stopped only when Taylor and Tori glared at them after helping Cam up.

"I'm sorry" he said to Eric as he stroked a worried Digit who had come up to him trying to assure him that he was fine.

"I think I used up all my energy holding up the shield"

"No problem" said Eric reassuring him

"So what now?" asked Ryan

"Hey Trey" said Taylor as she walked over to the little boy and bent a little

"Are you afraid of heights?"

The others looked on confused.

"Huh… of course not" he answered proudly

"Alright then" she said smiling down at him as she held out her hand "Do you think you could help us out with a little problem?"

"Sure" he said happily as he took her hand

"Are you sure?" asked Eric

"Be right back" she said with a smile

"Wha…?"

"Tay wai…"

Before the others understood what was going on she was already near the top of the gate with Trey grasped firmly and securely in her arms.

As she landed on the inside landing that ran between the watch-posts she got a clear view of the city that was spread over a wide expanse. The city itself was like a giant forest, with homes built into the trees. She set Trey down and took a good look around but couldn't see anyone.

"That was awesome" said Trey unable to control the excitement in his voice "Can we do that again?"

She smiled at him and continued to look around from their vantage point.

"Is that the dome Ronan mentioned?" she asked pointing out a large dome like structure with a single tree growing out of the top in the very centre of the city.

"Yeah that's it"

"Hold on tight"

She landed just outside the wood that surrounded the dome, the two of them slowly made their way towards it.

"Halt. Who goes there?"

They were immediately surrounded by at least ten guards, all wearing shabby brown and bronze plated armor carrying long spheres.

"Relax everyone" said Trey "It's me and this is…"

"Trey get away from her" called the angry voice of a large beefy man also wearing similar armor his expression oddly resembled that of an angry bull. He walked up to them with several armor clad men behind him leading Taylor to assume that he was their Commander.

Trey ran over to him and tried to talk him but to not avail he was just swatted to one side, when he saw the guards close in on Taylor who hadn't said a word but stood still carefully eyeing the guards as if she were reading them, he tried to get back to her but the commander simply picked him up by his collar and handed him to one of the guards standing behind him.

"No" yelled Trey as he struggled with the guard

"Let me go, you don't understand she's…"

"Ow… let go"

"Let him go" said Taylor in a clear sharp voice her fists clenched at her sides her face not showing the anger that was building inside her.

"And who are you to give me orders"

"That wasn't an order, just thought you needed to be reminded of how to treat children seeing as you're so good at greeting guests"

"You are not a guest you are not welcome here" he shouted "as for the boy we will deal with him as we see fit leading strangers into the city is against our laws"

"Really. Who would've thought?"

His face started to grow red with anger

"Enough of this nonsense" he screamed "who are you? Why have you come here? How did you enter the city?"

"You know if you expect an answer from someone it's usually best to give them a chance to talk"

"Don't you…"

"What's going on here?"

A girl of average height, a pale face and waist length light brown hair wearing a light green sleeveless top with bands around her arms and a flowing brown skirt that fell just below her knees with dark brown boots came through a door in the dome structure accompanied by two women and two guards standing on either side of her. The commander and the guards bowed slightly as she approached.

Taylor looked over at Trey who was also looking over at the girl trying to get her attention before turning to her herself.

"Lady Persephone, I presume"

Everyone's heads shot up at once.

"Ho…how?" she stammered o look of surprise crossing her face

"The boy was with her m'lady"

She glanced over at Trey who was still struggling to get away from the guard that held him. A look of anger and disbelief flashed across her face before she turned and glared at Taylor.

From the look on her face Taylor could easily tell what was going through her mind she couldn't help but shake her head slowly and say

"Blind leading the blind"

She said if softly but it was still loud enough for the guards surrounding her to hear.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that" yelled one of them as he advanced on her with his spear, instinctively she grabbed it just beyond the blade as it came towards her, she held on firmly as he tried to pull it back, a shocked expression on his face reflecting that of his comrades.

Taylor could feel her patience slipping away, she wasn't sure why but she had a feeling that they didn't have much time to waste, they needed to get back as soon as possible but they couldn't just leave not with those kids stranded outside she wasn't sure if the younger kids would take to being flown in like Trey and they still needed some answers and these thick skinned people were really starting to get to her.

She pulled the spear forward then jerked it back, forcing the guard to stumble forward before the backend of his spear rammed into his abdomen and the others watched in shock as he doubled over and fell to the ground.

The shocked look was replaced by one of anger and they all rushed her at the same time, with ease and grace she side stepped them, avoided their spears, flipped over them when necessary till she was standing in front of them lying in a heap on the ground.

Jaws dropped all around, she took a step towards Persephone, the guards on either side of her reacted immediately crouching slightly with spears held forward, the two women tried to get her to go back inside but she was hesitant, the commander seemed to take it upon himself to stand in front of her.

She surprised them all by shoving past them and running forward stopping to face Taylor in front whom now stood Trey having escaped from the guard. The others called out to her. And the commander and guards began to approach them. Taylor sighed she really didn't have the time or the patience for this, she raised her arm her palm facing upwards and surrounded them in a chrysalis of golden flames, the commander made it just in time but the other guards ran right into it and were thrown back.

"Awesome" said Trey as he looked around in awe

"It won't hurt them" she said seeing the look of concern and far on Persephone's face

"This way they can't interfere"

"Trey come here now" yelled the commander in a harsh voice

"Its alright" Trey called back his expression showing that he was unable to comprehend why the adults were behaving like they were, he couldn't understand why they were so afraid.

"She's a knight"

"A knight" scoffed the commander "They are no more.., so called heroes, they're gone, get that into your head boy and stop blabbering nonsense"

Persephone showed no emotion, her hand slowly reached for the base of her throat and she stared fixedly at the symbol on Taylor's armor.

"But look at…" Trey argued but stopped when Taylor put an arm on his shoulder

"I think its time you shut up" she said to the commander startling both him and Persephone, when she turned to her, her voice softened

"My friends and I are not here to hurt you, nor did we send those drizzards after you" she scowled at the Commander once more before turning back

"They're gone for now but there are a couple of kids still outside and the reason I came here was to ask you to open the gate, we can't wait with them much longer"

Without waiting for a response she turned and started walking away, she snapped her fingers collapsing the flame that surrounded them

"I believe this belongs to you" she said turning as she tossed the necklace to Persephone who caught it both hands a look of shock, surprise and relief on her face.

Taylor walked a few more paces then after giving Trey a reassuring smile took off.

A few minutes later she landed outside the gate and was greeted by expectant, inquisitive and questioning glances from her friends.

"Did you find them?"

"How'd it go?"

"Yes I found them" she answered exasperatedly and it went alright I guess"

"You were nice to them…right?" asked Cole sensing her tone

"Being nice doesn't always get the job done"

"Taylor!"

"How long?" Eric asked trying not to laugh

"Couple of minutes maybe more, it depends"

Eric nodded not needing any further explanation. The other knights however looked from Taylor to Eric hoping one of them would explain what was going on.

* * *

Brazier turned around when he heard a voice, standing behind him was a woman with long flowing brown hair from her attire he recognized her as the Azeilan princess she was accompanied by twelve fairies.

"Princess" he said

She didn't respond

"You should not be here" said Flora

"You have no reason to be have come here" said Blip

"Oh but I do"

"It is futile" said Draco

"Excuse me"

"Draco is right Brazier" said the princess "it is futile to try and rescue her"

"That is left to be seen"

He turned away from them and proceeded to try and destroy the prison.

"Stop" cried Bloom "you will kill her if you do that"

He stooped short in his attempt to break open the prison and turned to face the tiny fairy

"What?"

"You followed Aaron and Aurora and jumped to your own conclusions leaving without knowing the truth about what really happened that day" said the princess

Brazier growled menacingly through clenched teeth.

"What really happened is still a bit of a mystery" she continued "but I will tell you this, right now that prison is the only thing keeping her alive, destroy it and she dies"

Brazier glowered at them but then smirked slyly

"It would seem princess that you are more concerned about the well being of my sister than that of your own people"

"My people are fine" maintaining her composure

"You seem quite confident but are you sure"

"You should leave now" said Bre menacingly "You cannot save her not without a substitute life force, there is no need for you to linger, leave before you regret ever coming here"

"No one asked for your opinion you little bug" said a feminine voice from behind them

From somewhere in the shadows behind them came a blackish-purple orb of energy that sent Bre flying into the crystal wall before he fell in a crumpled heap.

* * *

The knights stood back as the giant gate swung open revealing Persephone standing with Trey at her side, the commander standing behind them, surrounding them in a semi-circle were a number of guards behind them they could see people craning their necks trying to get a look at what was happening.

The four children ran in as soon as the gate opened right into their arms of their waiting families. Trey on the other hand ran out to greet them before turning to face his own people standing at Taylor's side.

A bright smile crossed Persephone's face as she watched the families reunite, but when she turned back to the knights it was apparent that she was still weary of Trey's acceptance of them. She wanted to believe it but at the same time she didn't however as confused as she was she couldn't deny the symbols on the armors they wore, nor the stallions that stood by their sides. Her eyes rested on Cole and the symbol he wore it was the same one she wore around her neck.

"Welcome" she said in a weak voice bowing slightly

"Thank you for saving them and I apologize" she turned to Taylor "for what happened earlier, you must understand a lot has happened in the past years and we are weary of strangers and well uh… this attack…"

"You don't need to apologize" said Wes acting as spokesperson "We can understand"

She smiled at him weakly and looked back at Taylor then to Eric and then Taylor again. An awkward silence fell about and Persephone shifted slightly in her spot her expression revealing her discomfort with the situation though she tried to hide it, from behind her the commander glared at them.

Finally Taylor smiled and nodded at her, a look of relief crossed her face but she still looked uncertain and maybe even a little scared.

"We're sorry if we scared you" said Cole "Its just that we didn't know how to contact you and we're still new to this place and to being knights"

The commander scoffed earning reproachful glances from Ronny, Conner, Ryan and Tori.

Persephone looked all the more relieved as Cole spoke, his familiar and reassuring manner seemed to soothe her, that and the fact that he wore the symbol of Terralia gave her a sense of security a feeling that she could trust him.

"Ar…are you really the knights then?"

"Yes"

"See I told you" said Trey

"M'lady surely you don't believe this nonsense, the knights, they perished thousands of years ago"

"But they wear the symbols" said one of the guards

"Those symbols belong to the twelve cities not exclusively to the knights and it is quite clear that they do not belong to our world surely we would have known if one of our own and inherited the great power" he glanced at Cole as if appraising him.

"We're not asking you to believe us" said Ryan crossing his arms in front of him

"And we'd appreciate it if you would stop talking as if we weren't here" said Ronny.

"You rally don't need to be so rude" said Maddie "we didn't mean to intrude we were only trying to help"

"And perhaps ask you a few questions" said Eric "but I see we're making you uncomfortable, so I think its best we leave"

"Do you have to?" asked Trey

"Yes we do" said Tori

"We have to make sure those things don't come back" said Kira

"Okay, but promise to come see us again"

"Sure why not" said Cam

With one last wave he ran to where his family was waiting for him

Once he was safely inside the twelve of them turned to mount their stallions

"Wait, you said you had questions"

* * *

From amongst the trees a figure wearing a cape and a mask stood watching the exchange, he had arrived not long after the drizzards had begun their attack and was about to intervene when the knights appeared. He watched them save the children, separate and then take on the drizzards and defeat them. He continued to watch them as the others approached with the children and when one of them flew into the city with the boy, the same one that had ventured into the woods alone.

A smile slowly etched itself onto his face though it was hidden behind his mask, he flung his cape behind him as he turned and with inhuman speed dived deeper into the woods.

* * *

"Bre" yelled the fairies, Bloom, Flora and Pick flew to his side while rest along with the princess and Brazier turned to see Marsed stepping out of the shadows her cloak in her hand.

"What are you doing here?"

Marsed didn't answer her brother she walked passed the princess not even sparing her a glance till she reached the crystal column then just as Brazier had done placed her palm on it and looked up at her frozen sister.

"Well what are you waiting for get her out of there and let's go"

He didn't say anything but continued to stare at her

"There's been a change in plans it seems the princess here was expecting us"

"What do you mean?"

"Knights"

"Impossible" he turned to stare at the princess who didn't show any emotion.

"I don't know if they are the knights or not, but in either case they still outnumber us twelve to two"

"True but we still have a problem"

Marsed looked around at the princess and the fairies she noticed the four on the floor and a wicked smile crossed her face when she saw Bloom healing Bre.

"You'll do nicely" she said and started walking towards her

The princess followed her gaze and realized what she was about to do.

"No" she yelled running forward and standing in front of the fairies "leave her alone"

"Out of my way" yelled Marsed sending a wave of energy towards her but she blocked it with her powers

"Not so defenceless I see, but your magic tricks don't stand a chance against me"

She created a large ball of energy in her hand and flung it towards her, the princess tried to block it again but it was too strong it hit her sending her flying into the wall behind where she fell, barely conscious.

"Princess" yelled the fairies as the watched her fall and Marsed advance on Bloom realization dawned on them and the ten of them flew in front of her.

"And what do you think you're going to do" said Marsed mockingly before taking them all out with a single energy wave.

Bloom flew out of her reach when she tried to grab her

"Come back here you little bug"

Bloom continued to avoid her, she wasn't sure what to do the princess…her friends…

"I've had enough of this…Marionette"

Bloom froze, she couldn't move, then it was as if something was controlling her movements, she found herself unwillingly flying towards Galatea's prison, she heard the cracking of the crystal and saw a bight flash of light.

'_Princess…guys…Taylor…'_

_

* * *

  
_

There it is. Please let me know what you think coz I had some trouble with this chapter and I'm not all that happy about how some parts turned out and your opinions will help me make the next chapter a whole lot better, So Please Review.

And thanks again for reviewing the last chapter, hope you're enjoying it.


	26. Farewell

Once again thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter 26**

_**Farewell**_

Taylor stood near the edge of the veranda, her arms folded across her chest looking out at the night sky. It was a cloudy night but she could still make out a few stars. The night air was cold but she didn't care she just stood there determinedly staring at the sky. She was trying very hard not to think about what had happened but couldn't quite do it. In fact the more she tried not to think of it the clearer it became.

They had left Cole, Cam and Dana to talk to the Terralians while the rest of them went to search the woods, she had been sure she had heard someone in there before and the footprints she found proved that someone was there, they followed them up to a point where they just disappeared. The footprints clearly belonged to a woman but from what they gathered from Persephone before they left was that there was no one but the drizzards. She deduced that whoever it was probably stayed within the woods while the drizzards attacked and the necklace was probably brought there, but then that meant the drizzards weren't acting on their own and whoever those foot prints belonged to was calling the shots meaning things weren't as simple as they thought.

She had returned to the place where she found the necklace and realized that from where she was she had a clear view of the land beyond the woods and was certain no one could sees her, a perfect place to hide. She was about to dismount and investigate when she froze, she had just hard Bloom's voice in her head screaming followed by images of a path, some kind of forest, a giant rock, a crystal room, creatures trapped in crystal columns and another room with a single column and shattered crystal fragments scattered everywhere, in quick succession as if a movie were being fast forwarded.

She wasn't sure about what just happened but she knew that Bloom was sending her a message and that she needed to go to wherever it was that she showed her. She pulled on Fawkes reins steering him back, he offered no resistance seeming to know exactly where she wanted to go even though she didn't. They sped through the woods not bothering to tell anyone where they were going but were forced to stop when they almost ran into Eric and Flare.

"Whoa Tay, where's the fire?" he asked as he steered Flare away trying to avoid a collision. She didn't answer at first but the look on her face told him that something was clearly wrong.

"Tay what's wrong?" he asked cautiously

"I'm not sure, but something's happened, its Bloom she uh... well she called out to me and well sent me uh…I'm not sure what it was that I saw but I think she wants me to go somewhere, all I know for sure is that something's wrong"

Fawkes neighed as if to support her.

"What's going on?" asked Ryan as he and Tori came riding up to them.

"We're not exactly sure" replied Eric. But the expression on Taylor's face convinced him that something was definitely wrong, it was not one she wore often.

"Tori, come with us, Ryan keep searching, once the others are done in there head back"

"Sure, but where are you going?"

"We need to check something out; we'll call if we need backup"

Ryan nodded and steered Jolt so that they were out of the way

"Alright Tay, lead the way"

"You heard him boy" she said gently patting Fawkes who took his cue and raced forward with Flare and Vapour behind him.

"So where exactly are we going" Tori called out

"No idea"

"What?"

"I'll explain when we get there?"

They continued to ride in silence for a while; they soon neared a forest which even at a distance looked dark and foreboding but Taylor's heart lightened when she saw it, it was the very same forest Bloom had showed her. Within moments they were riding through it, slowed by the trees that grew unevenly, but were still close to each other.

"This place is creepy"

"I think it's called the Absidian forest, Cam told me about it…"

"What was that?"

They had just heard a loud snarling sound coming from a distance.

"Tay are you sure we're gong right way"

"Over there"

The three of them found themselves in a clearing standing beside a huge rock covered in etchings at the very centre.

"Whoa what is that?" asked Tori

"Not sure" said Taylor as she dismounted "But this is where Bloom wanted us to come"

The three of them examined the rock and remarked at the etchings on it.

"What now?"

"I think we're supposed to go inside?"

"How?"

Eric wasn't sure how he knew what to do he found a groove cut into the rock and instinctively created a small flame in his palm which burned into the rock before running all across the rock like many ribbons of fire lighting up the symbols etched into the rock. A small part of the rock then slid away revealing a secret entrance.

"How did you do that?"

Eric only shrugged before following Taylor inside.

"What is this place?"

They had entered the crystal room that Taylor had seen

"This way" she said leading them past the crystal columns through an open doorway, in the next room Tori and Eric stopped to eye the various creatures contained in the crystal columns but Taylor moved straight ahead. She was about to open the door when it slid open and a large ball of blackish-purple energy came sailing threw forcing her back into the wall and narrowly missing Eric and Tori who had dived out of the way just in time, however they could not escape the shower of crystal fragments. Through the haze of crystal dust Taylor could make out three figures leaving the room. One was large and bulky definitely male who appeared to be carrying someone and the third was a slender female figure; she saw her face for only a second before she darted out of the room and was stunned.

As soon as she got herself together her first instinct was to go after them but she couldn't sense them anymore.

"Eric, Tori" she called out

Eric stirred from under a pile of crystal shards coughing because of the dust.

"What just happened?" asked Tori pushing the shards off of her

"You don't want to know"

She turned when she heard noises coming from the other room

"C'mon" she said leading the way into the next room.

This room was smaller than the others but looked exactly the same except that it had only one column which was now shattered.

"Princess" she exclaimed when she saw the princess fallen on the floor

"Taylor what…."

The three of them ran over to the princess and Tori held her up

"Princess wake up"

"Taylor can you…

Taylor caught hold of the princess's hand but at that moment she woke up and stopped her.

"Help Bloom" was all she said before she passed out again

"Bloom" Taylor whispered and turned around to where the other fairies were all gathered around her.

"Bloom" she shouted this time seeing the state her fairy was in, pale and barely alive, the fairies scattered allowing her to crouch down beside her, instinctively she raised her hand to heal her.

"Don't waste your energy" said Bloom in a weak voice

"But…"

"Its no use" said Draco

"Healing powers won't work" said Ariel

"They stole her life force" said Bre

Taylor didn't say anything but gently picked up the fallen fairy n her hands.

'_Thank you for coming, I knew you would get my message, I never thought I'd have to say goodbye but this is it, it was an honor to have met you, you'll make a wonderful knight'_

She closed her eyes and didn't stir again

"Bloom" cried Ariel, Flora, Icy and Techna. The others bowed their heads solemnly

"No" said Tori having come up behind them, her hand flying to he mouth tears welling up in her eyes.

Eric didn't say anything as he helped the now revived princess to her feet but looked at Taylor who showed no expression and whose only gesture was to pull her hands closer to her.

Later that day they were all gathered in the veranda, Bloom's lifeless body was floating in a sphere created by Draco. All the knights had sad looks on their faces.

"Do you have to go?" asked Cole

"Something like this…" began Flora but stopped to turn back and look at the sphere

"We must go" said Bre "It is essential that we return her to her homeland, we have our own traditions to follow"

"Bre's right" said Pick "Besides our queen needs to be informed of uh…" he cast a glance at the princess

"Of the situation"

"Will we see you again?" asked Madison

"Maybe" said Icy "But not for a long time"

"Why?" asked Dana

"Our powers are not like yours" answered Layla "travelling between realms requires great power, power we do not have"

"But…"

"We can only travel as one and a single journey alone is enough to drain us for a long time" said Techna

"Also" said Blip "We do not know if we will be allowed to return"

"It is time" said Lou

The fairies nodded as they formed a circle around the sphere which held Bloom, each sending forth an energy beam, when all eleven combined, they shot up into the sky as a single beam and opened a swirling portal.

"I am glad to have met someone like you" said Pick

"You too" said Ryan

"Remember to always let the music in your heart guide you" said Musa

"I will" said Kira her welling up with tears

Flora didn't say anything but flew up to Cole and kissed him on the cheek before flying off

"Take care" he called out

"Don't give up alright" said Blip

"Never do" said Ronny

"Be careful" said Lou

"We will"

"Try to have some fun once in a while" said Techna

"I'll try" said Cam smiling

"It was indeed a pleasure to meet you" said Icy

"The pleasure was all mine"

"You may not be what I expected but I am glad to have met you" said Bre

"Thanks Bre, you're not so bad yourself"

"I'll miss you" said Ariel

"Me too"

"So long" said Layla "I hope we see each other again"

"We will, for sure"

"Taylor" said Draco "I can't tell you what she would have wanted to say at this moment none of us expected something like this to ever happen. But I do know that she was proud of you and was very happy to have met someone like you, she learnt a lot from you as well and…"

"Thanks" said Taylor

Draco nodded and turned to Eric

"It was a honor"

Eric nodded not sure of what to say.

"Farewell, my friends" said the princess "And thank you"

The knights turned to the sky as they watched their friends fly one by one into the portal, they all looked sad some even had tears in their eyes. Only Taylor stood beside Eric, his arm around her, her face expressionless.

Once the portal had vanished they stood there for sometime till one by one they went inside, only Taylor was left and she still stood there even though night had fallen.

"Is the princess here yet?" she asked sensing Eric and Cole come up behind her.

The princess had returned to the castle as soon as the fairies had left promising to return later.

"She just arrived" said Eric

"Taylor…" Cole began but she didn't let him finish.

"Good" she said turning her hands falling to her sides clenched into fists

"She has some explaining to do"

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Please Review and let me know what you think.


	27. Truth

Thanks so much for all the reviews.

**Chapter 27**

_**Truth**_

The knights were gathered in their command centre discussing the events of earlier that day only Eric, Cole and Taylor weren't there.

"It's so sad" said Madison as she sat at the table with the rest of the girls "She was such a sweet little thing"

"I hope Taylor's okay though" said Dana

"Has she said anything yet?" asked Tori

The others shook their heads.

"C'mon guys this is Taylor we're talking about" said Wes from the corner where he and Conner were playing the Azelian version of chess "She'll be fine, she's not the moping type, only when we do find whoever's responsible for this I wouldn't want to be in their shoes"

The girls spared him a glance before turning back to the issue at hand

"I wonder what happened though" said Ronny thinking aloud.

"There was obviously someone in there" said Tori closing her eyes as she thought back to what had happened

"And whoever it was attacked you, right?" said Cam closing the book he was reading.

"Yeah, but whoever it was, was gone before we could get ourselves together"

"What was that place though?" asked Ryan turning away from the window he was staring out of.

"A prison" said Cam flipping through the book and showing them all a picture

"A prison?" echoed Kira.

"Yeah, all those who broke the law were sent there, their cells are these huge crystal columns which sort of put them in a state of suspended animation till their sentence was served"

"Come to think of it I do remember seeing some weird creatures in some of those things"

"So they're frozen in time, how exactly is that supposed to punish them?" asked Conner.

"I'm not sure exactly how it works" said Cam turning the book and flipping through a few pages

"Theoretically once you're in there the crystal absorbs your energy weakening you, the longer you're in there the weaker you are once you're released. Also every detail about you is recorded from your greatest strength to greatest weakness. There is also the fact that while you're trapped in there time continues to move on the outside and by the time you're released a lot would have changed."

"That's really scary if you ask me" said Madison

"As far as I can tell it was used for only the worst of criminals"

The room fell silent for a moment

"I wonder how it happened though" said Kira thinking aloud

"How what happened?" asked Ryan

"Bloom, I mean aren't fairies supposed to be immortal?"

No one said anything

"Alright brainiac" said Conner turning towards Cam "that's your cue"

Cam scowled at him before turning back to the book

"I can't understand it either" he said finally

"Kira's right fairies are immortal in a sense at least, they can live for thousands of years and when their time is up they take on another form at least that's what I've read. And the only thing that could possibly kill one would have to be immensely powerful dark magic which is extremely rare and even then it shouldn't have had that much of an effect on Bloom she could heal herself, it doesn't make any sense."

"Draco said something about them taking her life force"

"Them?"

"Is that even possible?"

"It is"

They all turned to look at the princess who up to this point was sitting quietly in a chair in the corner.

"What do you mean?" asked Wes.

"Those who possess any trait related to the life essence have the ability to extract their own life force for a limited period of time depending on the strength of the person in question they can even transfer it to another, however if it is not returned to them within that time they will die"

"And Bloom was the fairy of healing"

"But why would she give up her life force?"

"She would, if she had no control over what she was doing"

Everyone turned to see Taylor walk into the room followed by Eric and Cole

"Taylor"

"Taylor what…"

She didn't look at the others but marched up to the princess, who now rose to her feet, eyes blazing with anger.

"How long?" she asked ignoring her friends' questioning glances.

"Just how long were you planning on keeping it from us?"

"I don't understand"

"You can drop the act, I know, I saw them"

The princess's expression darkened, but she regained her composure quickly.

"Taylor I understand that you're upset but…"

"Don't Taylor" cut her off hand walked over to the screen and lightly pressed down on a few on the controls.

'Taylor, what's going on?" asked Cole. The others couldn't do anything but stare.

They all gasped when a picture of Marsed, Brazier and Galatea came up on the screen.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"There is nothing to tell"

"So, you're saying that you weren't attacked by Marsed and Brazier and that Bloom wasn't forced to give up her life force to save Galatea"

The room went quiet, the knights who were looking back and forth from Taylor to the princess now all turned and fixed their gaze on the princess.

"Is this true?" asked Eric

The princess didn't know what to do, she just stood there eyes fixed on Taylor trying desperately to figure out just how much she knew and how it had come to this.

"I don't get it but why would they need to save Galatea?" asked Cole

"And why would they need Bloom's life force?" asked Conner

"Because she was being held prisoner" said Dana suddenly

"That's right" said Cam "Marsed has the ability to control minds doesn't she"

Their eyes grew wide with realization as they continued to stare at their mentor waiting for an answer. The princess looked at all of them unsure what to say, how was she supposed to fix this. She looked up at them they weren't afraid, but curious and maybe even a little angry.

"It is" she said finally.

"And you didn't think we needed to know" said Conner

"I…"

"Hold on that means the drizzards…" began Cam before turning to Taylor who nodded

"Princess you really shouldn't have kept something this important from us"

"So you knew all along that the drizzards were a distraction and that they would try and rescue her and it didn't strike you at all that we had a right to know" said Ryan

"Really princess you should have taken one of us with you" said Wes "we might have been able to avoid…"

"I was trying to protect you" she yelled frustrated

"From what?" asked Ronny

"Tell me what would you have done if you had known?, it would have only served to delay your training if you lived in fear of an attack"

"Just who do you think we are?" said Conner inspite of himself

"In case you forgot" said Dana " we've all dealt with something like this before"

"You brought us here to help save your world, our own and maybe even the universe, but we can't do that unless you trust us to be capable of handling things" said Madison

"We're not afraid of them" said Kira "but you can't expect us to walk into a battle blindly"

"We may have been able to defeat them today" said Cole

The princess was running out of excuses.

"You know Cole's right" said Tori softly to Ronny and Taylor "they weren't expecting us at all, or there would have more of them"

"True" said Ronny

Tori's words made Taylor think of something, her anger had almost faded away. An image of the footprints she saw and the noise she heard from the woods came to her.

"That's it"

"Huh…"

"What…?"

"I guess I owe you an apology" she said and once again everyone turned to look at her "I do tend to fly of the handle sometimes"

Wes and Cole smiled as they turned to each other, even Eric was unable to hide his smirk.

"But really" she continued ignoring them " Don't you think its time you stopped this and told us the truth. You weren't trying to protect us, you wouldn't have brought us here if you didn't think we could handle it."

"Taylor"

"You weren't trying to keep them a secret from us, you were trying to keep us a secret from them, weren't you"

"Now I'm really confused" said Conner and everyone laughed.

"Taylor's right though" said Cam after regaining composure you have to see it from our point of view, if we had known we would have been prepared for an attack"

"I suppose" said the princess "but it doesn't matter now, they probably saw the three of you"

"Actually I think Marsed saw all of us and that's why she came to where you were"

"How…?"

"Those footprints you saw" said Cole

"And the noise you heard" exclaimed Dana

Taylor nodded

"So it looks like they definitely know that there are new knights in town" said Kira

"It looks like it"

"Princess" said Eric "if you don't mind me asking but what was Galatea doing there in the first place"

"Yeah" said Madison "weren't they all supposed to be trapped together'

"No" said Cam "Galatea didn't fight in the final battle, actually she sort of just disappeared out of the written accounts after a while"

"Sit down" said the princess "I will tell you all I know and I promise from now on no more secrets"

The knights took their seats and looked at her intently.

"I'm afraid I do not know all the details but what I do know is that it happened around the time Aurora's powers started to act up, around the time they learned of her ability to absorb. She was training with Ivan (pronounced Evan) when she touched his skin and though by accident almost absorbed his life force"

"Was he alright?" asked Wes

"Yes he was, weak but fine, he recovered soon enough"

"And Aurora?" asked Madison.

"Terrified of what she had done to one her most dearest friends she fled to the Absidian forest seeking solace where Aaron followed her. Why they were there I don't know but a battle soon ensued with Galatea and Brazier. Aaron fought Brazier while Aurora took on Galatea, her powers were still unstable and a brief moment of contact between them left Galatea in a state far worse that Ivan's. Once Brazier had fled they took her to the prison and encased her in one of the columns reversing the crystals effect, so it would provide her with energy rather than absorb it. Aaron suspected that Brazier knew of what happened and left an account of it"

"So they were trying to save her…Why?" asked Conner

"I believe Aurora's principles forbid her from accepting victory in such a manner"

"She wanted to win on her own terms and not because of her haywire powers. I can understand that" said Ronny.

Eric glances over at Taylor who was now looking a bit pale as she held on firmly to her crystal.

"So princess is there anything else you've been keeping from us"

* * *

Galatea opened her eyes slowly and stared into the darkness that surrounded her.

"It's nice to see that you're finally awake my dear" said a cold voice.

Immediately she sprang up from where she lay and crouched down on one knee behind a high stone chair.

"Master"

"Welcome back my dear"

"It is good to be back my Lord, but if I may ask how has it come to be so"

"You may ask your questions later, or now I have my own"

"As you wish my Lord"

"How did you fall to Aurora?"

"I am not certain my Lord, but the moment she touched it me it was as if my very essence was being drained away"

"I see, and after that"

"I do remember a room filled with crystal and then I awoke here"

"It would seem they imprisoned you whilst we fought a great battle one that has reduced me to this pathetic form"

"If you will allow it my Lord, I will have my revenge on Aurora"

"It will be a hard task seeing as she is no more"

"What?"

"You have been away for a long time, but you must be grateful, it was her weak heart that has kept you alive and returned you to me. But do not be disheartened, if revenge is what you seek Marsed tells me that there is another who bears her mark"

"The others, they are alive then"

"Indeed they are it was they who brought you back. Once you are well enough join your brothers and sister there is much to be done"

"I beseech you my Lord do not refer to them as such and I believe it would be for the best if they were to know the truth"

"The truth my dear Galatea is a wonderful yet painful thing, as well as extremely flexible. It is because of the truth that they believe in that you have returned while the revelation of another could be the end for us all.

"If it is your will"

Groudon smiled evily, in reality the truth is nothing more than it is made out to be.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, was busy with exams and stuff.

Anyways I hope you liked it.

Please Review.


	28. Force of Fire

Thanks so much for all the reviews.

**Chapter 28**

_**Force of Fire**_

Eric stood at the top of a hill, Flare' reins held tightly in his hands, down below was a huge city protected by high walls of molten rock surrounding it almost like a volcano.

The princess visited them early that morning to discuss what they were to do next. She emphasized that now that Groudon was aware of the existence of new knights, he was sure to launch an attack with hopes to destroy them before they reached full strength and with the fairies now gone there would be no one to guide them. She told them there was only one way they would be able to unleash their true strength and that was to obtain the weapons on the knights of old. As for their location all she knew was they were entrusted to the leaders of the twelve cities along with a scroll with instructions.

They had learned from the Terralians that after the war the cities lived in constant fear and were no longer on good terms with others and were weary of strangers. The princess explained that the people had all come from different realms and found it difficult to adjust to this new world. It was probably only their support for the knights who were one of their own that kept united against a single cause but when the knights were no more they drew into shells so to speak. She insisted on caution when approaching the cities as there was no other way of locating the weapons.

That was how Eric found himself here, the City of Fire just up ahead.

"Let's go boy" he said patting Flare lightly, who took off down the hill straight towards the gate, stopping only when they right in front of the towering black gates with the symbol of Pyron apparently burnt into them.

He looked up at the watch towers at either side of the gate, he could tell that they were built extremely well but the dark tinted crystals prevented him from seeing if there was anyone in there.

He studied the gate carefully trying to find a way in. a fleeting memory of the prison entrance came to him and he launched a small fire ball at the gate, right in the centre. The flame illuminated the etched symbol and the gates parted allowing him to pass through.

Once he had entered the gates immediately shut behind him and he was surrounded by at least seven guards each wearing red body suits with heavy black boots with gold markings, a gold belt with the symbol of Pyron etched in red, a black chest plate along with guards on their shoulders and forearms these too had gold markings and a black and gold helm that hid their faces completely. They each carried a reddish-orange flat sword with a gold hilt and three small, curved blades that protruded from the main sword, that made the sword look like a flame itself.

The guards held their swords pointed towards him in their right hands and held their left in a defensive position as if they were ready to release a hidden shield from their arm guards.

"Getting in, was easy enough I suppose staying in, is going to be tricky part huh boy"

Eric looked around he was completely surrounded, even the guards in the watchtowers whom he could now see had their swords pointed at him. To add to it a little ahead of where they were was a moat of molten hot lava and beyond it was another was behind which he supposed was the city.

He dismounted and kept his hands raised to show that he meant no harm. When they got a better glimpse of him some of the guards began to whisper amongst themselves exclaiming at the symbol he wore on his armor. He was about to try and communicate with them when a part of the second wall slid open and a man stepped forward on a magnificent black stallion. He too wore the same armor as the guards along with a long black cape and golden epaulettes.

The newcomer crossed the narrow bridge over the moat and dismounted. The other guards stepped aside as he approached. He took off his helm and handed it to one of the guards before facing Eric. He was almost the same height and had a similar build, he had spiky black hair and reddish-brown eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked getting straight to the point "Why have you come here? And how is it that you posses the power of the flame?"

Eric didn't know how to answer, he couldn't just tell them why he was here, keeping in mind what the princess had said it was most likely that these guys didn't even know about the weapons. Instead he fished out from his pocket a gold coin the size of a small saucer with an image of a shield with wings protruding from the back and a sword and staff crossed in the centre, the Azelian royal crest printed on one side and the twelve symbols on the other and handed it to him.

The man examined the coin and was obviously surprised and a little stunned.

"I need to speak with your leader, it is a matter or great importance"

The man regarded him for a moment, his eyes resting on the symbol on Eric's armor for a moment.

"Follow me"

He turned swiftly his cape swirling behind him as he mounted his steed and accepted his helm from one of the guards. Eric quickly mounted Flare and followed him across the moat. The other guards continued to watch him, their swords still drawn though they were no longer pointed at him.

As he made his was across the moat he could quite literally see the heat being radiated from the lava, he deduced that were it not for the fact that he now possessed the power of fire he would have been burned to death merely from the heat being generated but instead even though he didn't quite understand it he felt stronger.

Once the crossed the second wall, it slid back into place. The first thing he noticed was that inorder to get to the city you had to descend a not so steep slope, on a whole the city was built well from a strategic point of view. As he got his first glimpse of the city he was completely taken by surprise, from what he had seen in the City of Earth he had accordingly developed an idea of what he might find but instead from what he could see it wasn't all that different from cities on Earth except there were very few high rise structures except for the one in the very centre that rose high into the clouds and largely resembled a volcano.

They entered a busy market place and again he was surprised to see that the people were dressed a lot like the people from his own world, it this whole experience a lot more comfortable. As the passed through people turned to look at them, little children waved to the man in front of him and pointed and exclaimed at Flare.

Once out of the market he got a better look at the city around him. Everything was built according to a well though out plan, on closer inspection one would notice that everything was built with a flame motif and there were numerous shades of reds and blacks.

They walked straight through the city, towards the tall, black, volcano-like structure in the very centre. As they approached he noticed that it was surrounded by a low wall and had a wrought iron gate. Once through he saw another moat of lava surrounding the volcano with provisions for a draw bridge which made him think of medieval castles.

As the approached the man drew his sword, illuminating it at the same time he then thrust it into column at the edge of the moat. Consequently the column lit up and drawbridge lowered itself. The man dismounted and proceeded to cross, Eric did the same.

Once inside he was left to way in a spacious room that resembled someone's living room. On the ceiling was a chandelier of orange-red crystal shaped like an inverted flame, everything else in the room bore a flame motif. The room was filled with a number of treasures including a gold suit of armor, and an array of swords displayed in glass cases. On the walls hung numerous pictures of regally dressed men and women but the one that caught his attention was the one that hung over a mantel. It was the largest one in the room, it was a portrait of a young man, he appeared to be tall and well built with dark black hair and light brown eyes. He wore a black suit with red down the front, black boots that reached just below his knees and a cape that was fastened to a red crystal on his chest. In his hand he carried a magnificently crafted sword.

"Yes, that is indeed Aaron the Knight of Fire"

Eric turned sharply to see man standing behind him, he was tall and has broad shoulders with graying brown hair and light eyes. He was dressed in black pants with a long red robe which had a gold oriental pattern. On his belt he wore a sheeted sword which appeared to be long and narrow.

"Greetings young man" he said as he sat down on one of the sofas "and welcome to the City of Fire, My name is Carlisle you could say that I am the leader of this humble city"

Eric studied the man in front of him for a moment then decided that being polite was the best way to get what he wanted.

"Thank you for seeing me, my name is Eric…"

This seemed to please Carlisle and he began to get excited

"Take a seat my boy, and tell me what message do you bring for us? Commander Tork tells me you come from the palace"

He gestured to the man who he has followed in and was now standing at the door.

"I'm sorry sir but I haven't come from the palace, truthfully I've only seen it from afar…"

"What?" exclaimed Tork his hand already on the hilt of his sword.

"Wait Tork let us listen to what he has to say"

To Eric "You say that you have never been to the palace then how is it that you possess this" he twirled the coin in his hands.

"If I may sir, what I said about the palace is true but it is also true that have come here on the request of the princess"

"I see, and why may I ask has the princess made this request of you, inspite of the fact that you wear armor with our symbol, you do not appear to be one of our own and the princess would know better"

"Yes sir it's true that I am not one of you, infact in all truth I come from another world" at this the commander's hand tightened around his sword but Carlisle remained calm.

"Another world you say, what brings you to Azeila then?'

Eric was starting to loose his patience, he didn't have time to waste but he needed to keep his cool they were finally getting somewhere with this conversation and he had to prepare himself for the reaction he was about to receive.

"My friends and I were brought here from our world because we were chosen" '_Here goes' _

"We were chosen to be the new knights of Azeila"

He looked at them expectantly, both their expressions darkened slightly but neither showed any sign of disbelief which surprised him. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"New knights you say" said Carlisle in what he hoped was a septic tone "and why should I believe you, it is quire clear that we are under no threat"

"But you do believe"

"Sharp one aren't you, yes I the idea of new knights doesn't surprise me, I have always hoped they would return for Azeila needs them now more than ever even without the threat of Groudon"

"But sire, he says he is from another world so that would mean…" the commander couldn't finish his sentence.

"That Groudon has returned" said Eric and they both looked up at him

"But how?" asked the commander

"We don't know"

"This quite a predicament" Carlisle "But tell me Eric you did not come here merely to introduce yourself nor to warn us about Groudon, so why did you come here"

"I think you already know the answer to that"

"And do you believe that I will just hand it over to you"

"Honestly I didn't think you'd believe me in the first place, so far it's been a whole lot easier that I expected but no I don't think you will"

"That is correct, what proof do you offer me that you have indeed been chosen to inherit Aaron's title"

Eric though about showing him the crystal on his wrist but dismissed it almost at once if there's one thing he had learned from his time in Azeila it was that crystals were easier to come across than people in Azeila. In the end he settled for summoning his flame sword which definitely impressed Tork. Carlisle looked at him appraisingly before nodding his approval and with a smirk Eric let his sword dissolve into nothing.

"Tork see to it that we are not disturbed by anyone"

"Yes sire" with a swish of his cape he was gone closing the door behind him.

"That was quite impressive" said Carlisle "but I'm afraid the real test is yet to come"

Eric followed him through a secret door into a dimly lit passageway till they reached a door hidden behind a thick red velvet curtain; Carlisle opened it with the hilt of his sword. The room they had now entered was twice as large as the other one and was filled with numerous treasures; they went straight across the room and through the wall at the far end, through another secret passageway and down a winding staircase.

They were now in the very centre of the volcano which shone in a dim yellow light; the staircase went all the way up to the top of the volcano and continued to lead far below the ground. They continued to descend further and further down till they reached another passage way, this one dark and cold. They stood at the entrance and Carlisle snapped his fingers, immediately several torches lit up casting an orange glow on the path ahead.

"From here on you are on your own, only you can decide which path you take. However choose wrong and you will most certainly meet your end, choose right and only stand in the way of what you seek."

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me just yet boy. I still can't be sure if you are who you say you are, but if what you say has indeed come to pass then you will need all the help you can get"

He turned to leave "Oh and if you fail, I'll be keeping your steed, he is a handsome fellow"

"I won't fail"

"We'll see"

Eric ran down what seemed like an endless corridor guided by the light of the torches till he came to a fork. As he thought back to what Carlisle had said he smirked and took off down the right path. A few minutes later he entered a large cavernous hall, he took another step and torches all around lit up, casting light on a modest oriental house of sorts in the centre.

As he approached torches on either side of the door lit up, illuminating the door, it was shut but didn't have a handle or door knob only the symbol etched into it. He shot a small flame at it but nothing happened the fire just faded away. He stared at it for a moment then concentrating; with his hand now ignited he traced the symbol. It worked, the symbol burnt through and the door melted away.

He stepped inside and torches all over the room lit up. The hard wooden floor was almost entirely covered with a red carpet with the symbol in the centre and gold trimmings, several banners of similar design hung on the walls but caught his attention was the banner that covered the wall straight ahead, it was the largest in the room, it was red like all the others but embossed on it was the seal depicting all twelve symbols, however in the centre was a symbol he had never seen before it looked almost like a character of some kind.

In front of the banner was a platform on which was a glass case resting on an intricately carved marble table. Inside was the very same sword he had seen in the painting but it looked even more magnificent. Its steel body glistened in the torchlight, it was long but not too broad, just the right size for him. The gold handle was fashioned after a dragon; every detail was so accurate that it almost looked alive.

He gently placed his hand over a circular depression on the case and it melted away. He reached for the sword but just before he could touch it, it began to glow with a brilliant red light and some unknown force sent him flying into the back wall. When he gathered himself together he stood up and looked up at the sword but it was gone.

"I have been waiting for you" said a voice; it was warm and friendly but had a certain edge to it.

Eric looked around but he couldn't see anyone when he turned back to the centre there was now a man standing there wearing black pants, a red shirt, hunting boots, gloves, a cape and a red and black pointed hat which had the same symbol on it as the one on the back wall. The sword hovered in the air in front of him at just the right height surrounded by a red aura.

"Aaron" he said slowly recognizing him from the portrait.

"Yes, I have been waiting for a long time, some of my friends didn't believe the time would come and I hoped that they were right but alas here we stand."

Eric was startled he hadn't anticipated anything like this, was this really Aaron it couldn't be, then what was it, or rather who?

Whatever it was he knew he needed to get that sword and quickly, he couldn't waste any time.

As if sensing his thoughts Aaron smiled and continued "This sword was forged by my father. In the fires on the most dreaded volcano in Pyron from the fang of a dragon. It is very dear to me and had served me well but the time has come for me to pass it on. However this sword that was a gift to me must be earned by you. On this day I wield it once more, if you defeat me I shall wield it no more, loose and it is not only you who will pay the price for coming here."

He clasped his hand around the hilt and was surrounded by the sword's aura. Eric stepped forward summoning his flame sword. They faced each other swords raised; they began to circle each other neither daring to make the first move.

Then Aaron attacked, Eric managed to block it just in time but the force of the attack was so strong it pushed him back and even caused his sword to waver. Aaron attacked again barley giving him time to get it together, he dodged but the blade scratched his cheek.

Eric realized that being on the defensive wasn't going to work, he powered up his sword and attacked but Aaron blocked him easily and the continued to engage in an intense battle, attacking, blocking and dodging when necessary. Neither used any additional attacks, they had reached an unspoken agreement; it was a battle of strength and of skill, a battle they would settle with only their blades.

Finally Aaron unleashed the true strength of his blade and administered a crushing blow, Eric took the hit square and fell on one knee, his sword was barley more than a sliver.

"Is that it, shall we end this here then"

Eric weighed his odds, he was hurt bad, he barely had enough strength to stand whereas Aaron wasn't fazed in the slightest. But he couldn't loose there was a lot riding on him getting that sword, on him getting stronger, there were a lot of people who were counting on him to succeed, his friends, the princess not to mention that the fate of two worlds was at stake here, he had to win.

With renewed strength, he powered up his sword and attacked Aaron, who barely managed to block. They continued as before till both launched a fierce strike at the same time. A moment later only the clinking noise of a sword hitting the floor could be heard. Eric straightened himself, his sword now completely gone, he turned around but there was no sign of Aaron, the sword lay still on the floor.

"I have been defeated" he heard Aaron's voice say but couldn't figure out where it came from. "The sword now belongs to you"

As soon as he said this the sword lifted itself off the ground and glided towards Eric.

"Do not let your heart waver and it will guide you to victory. Use it well"

Eric reached out and clasped his hand around the golden hilt immediately he felt his strength return. The sword felt just right in his hands as if it were made especially for him. He lifted it and examined it, on the underside was an inscription, in a language he had never seen before but some how he knew what it said almost as it the sword was talking to him.

'_I call forth the dragon from within.'_

The sword's sheath rose from the table and encased the sword before it turned into a beam of light and entered his crystal. At that moment all the lights went out.

* * *

I hope this turned out okay, I must have edited it at least four times and it still feels like I left something out. Hopefully the others will turn out a lot better.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	29. Heart and Mind

Thanks so much for the reviews.

**Chapter 29**

_**Heart and Mind**_

Dana rode quickly through the rocky caverns urging Piff forward, daring to only as fast as she could, mindful of the dangerous terrain they were on. She thought back to earlier that morning when the princess had arrived to discuss the possibilities of an attack on Azeila, now that Groudon knew of their existence. She told them about the weapons of the knights of old and that they would be a great help to them. Everyone was really excited and began speculating what their weapon would be at first she did too but then it hit her; she knew so little about Deidre, the original Knight of the Mind. Sure they had heard the story of how the knights came to be and what they did but they knew nothing about the kind of people they were. It made her wonder how they had come so far when they knew so little.

She had often wanted to ask Layla about them especially about Deidre but she could always sense that bringing it up hurt her so she dropped it. She had searched their library but only find accounts of the battles the knights fought she couldn't even find something that would help her understand her powers better. She was happy with the progress she had made but there was something nagging at the back of her mind but she couldn't quite form a question, far from finding answers, that with Layla now gone seemed to be nowhere.

Her eyes lit up as the city came into view. It was surrounded by a huge wall of pink crystal. She slowed down as she approached the ornate stone gate, littered nearby were large fragments of pink crystal presumably the same as the wall. She looked up at the gate there were no watch posts that she could see only a strange contraption at the very top which looked like a wide brimmed stone basin with pipes attached to it leading somewhere behind the gate.

She smiled, "This should be east enough"

She closed her eyes and concentrated; slowly the crystal fragments began to rise and smoothly made their way into the stone basin. She patted Piff lightly on the head as she heard the fragments run down the pipes and watched as the gate began to rise.

"That was easy enough"

Once they were inside the gate fell back immediately and she got a glimpse of pink archway before she was distracted by the guards that had surrounded her. What surprised her was that they were all women. They wore pink suits with an armored breast plate, skirt, boots and gloves as well as a silver headband with the spiral symbol etched into it... Their long blonde hair was tied in high ponytails and they each carried long pink staffs with fanned out edges. They surrounded her weapons raised.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" asked the guard who was right in front of her unable to contain her surprise at the symbol Dana wore.

"It's okay, I'm a friend" she tried to reason with them raising her hands to show that she meant no harm.

"We have no friends outside the city"

Slowly she reached into her pocket and pulled out a gold coin which she handed over to the nearest guard who after examining it nodded to her companions and they lowered their weapons and allowed her to dismount.

"Throw down your arms"

"I have none"

"Very well, follow me"

She followed on e of the guards through the archway leading to the city. They stepped onto a white platform with pink crystals below it and a thin railing around it. As soon as they got on the platform rose and began to float under the directions of the guard.

As they moved through the city she saw several others using similar contraptions to move about. The buildings were uniformly built and the entire city looked a lot like a suburban town. The people seemed happy enough and went about their business much like anyone in her own word did except that occasionally they did move or lift things without touching them.

A few minutes later they stopped outside a large mansion, she followed the guards through the gates and looked over the lawn as they made their way to the manor, the grass was well cut and perfectly level and the flowers grew in perfect squares at equal distances making it look a lot like a chess board.

The inside was everything you'd expect to find in a manor, she was left to wait in a large room which had two glass doors opening onto the lawn. She found herself drawn to a large portrait of a beautiful brown haired woman wearing a pink halter gown along with a thin silver tiara hanging over the mantel of the fireplace.

"Welcome stranger" said a short, regally dressed man enthusiastically as he entered the room, he had blond hair and reddish brown eyes. Behind him was a woman dressed in a pink gown that stuck out at her hips, her hair was piled neatly in a bun showing off the gold tiara she wore. Her pale features wore a sour expression. They were accompanied by two women both wearing simple pink dresses that fell to their feet along with white sash belts.

"Welcome to the City of the Mind" said the man

"My name is Elgar and this is my wife Rosa, do sit down" he gestured to the chintz armchairs that surrounded an antique coffee table.

"I'm Dana, and thank you but I came to speak to you about a matter of great importance"

"No time for formalities eh, tell me then what is important that the princess has sent you here"

"I… I don't want to alarm you but you see the thing is… well it's like this…"

"Speak up girl we don't have all day you know" said the woman called Rosa

"Yes, well you see it is most certain that Lord Groudon has returned and is preparing to attack and in order to defeat him we… I mean I need the weapon of the Knight of Mind"

The young women clasped a hand over their mouths.

"Deidre's fans" said Elgar quietly

Rosa however started laughing hysterically

"Do you take us for fools young lady? Weapon of the Knight of Mind indeed, what makes you think you can waltz in here and spin us some ridiculous tale about the return of a power that has terrified our people for generations and demand that we hand over our most priceless treasure and that we would just hand it over. Just who do you think you are?"

"With all due respect ma'm I'm here on the wishes of the princess as Deidre's successor"

The two women let out a gasp. Rosa froze

"You're a knight then" stated Elgar calmly almost as if he were expecting this

"Stop spinning tales girl. Leave now or else I'll have you thrown out"

"That's enough Rosa"

"But…"

"Leave us…now"

She fell silent her face screwed up in an annoyed manner, then making an impatient noise she stopped out of the room the other women hurrying after her. Once the door was shut Elgar turned to face Dana reddish brown eyes staring into her blue ones. For a while everything was quiet but when he spoke his tone was solemn

"You say that you have come here because you have been chosen to be Deidre's successor, to the Knight of Mind. You claim that Lord Groudon has escaped from his prison and that an attack is eminent and to assist you in the forthcoming battle you seek the weapon of old"

"Yes…"

H held up a hand to silence her, then turning away he walked over to the fire place and shifted the portrait revealing a symbol painted on the wall. Deidre's…hers. She watched as he lightly pressed own at the very centre lighting it up almost instantly before parting to reveal a small hole in the wall. He stuck his hand inside and pulled something out but kept it concealed in his fist.

"Come" he said leading her through the glass doors, across the lawn and through the wood that grew at the back of the house till they reached a high smooth stone wall which had the spiral symbol carved into it. He took the object from his hand and placed it in the very centre, at one the symbol lit up and began spinning before parting to reveal a circular doorway.

She followed him as they walked through a long narrow passageway with towering white walls on either side till he stopped in front large glass paneled door. Intricately worked into the design was a miniature version of the lock she had seen at the gate.

"This is where I take my leave, from here on you are on your own. If what you say is true then you are certain to find what you seek if not you will be trapped forever. Know this uniformity and balance are the keys to discipline a quality foremost for a warrior"

He smiled and raised his hand opening the door.

"Thank you"

He smiled and turned to leave

"I look forward to the outcome"

Taking a deep breath Dana stepped through the door which immediately closed behind her. After following the passage for a bit she found herself standing in a huge white space with pink spiral symbols everywhere. She was standing on a platform looking out on a network of narrow block ledges crossing each other at right angles in a delicate pattern. In the very centre was a huge dome of near transparent crystal.

"Here we go" she said to herself as she stepped onto the ledge attached to the platform, holding her arms out to keep herself steady lest she fall. She slowly made her way across the ledge till she came to a point where it met another, she turned carefully and began making her way across to the dome. She continued following the pattern till she came to a point where the ledges were interconnected. The path going straight went right across the dome but stopped a couple of feet short, the other two led into completely different directions. She was confused, she knew that if she took the wrong path she would most likely be moving round in circles for an eternity till she got it right or worse lost her balance and fell.

She stared intently at the point where the ledges met and realized that one was broader than the other, it was definitely the safer path but something Elgar had said came back to her.

"Balance and Uniformity…."

Images of what she had seen of the city flew before her eyes.

"Uniformity" she whispered.

She took the path that was the same size as the one she was on and as quickly as she dared made her way across the puzzle pathway being careful to select the right pathways. Her arms grew tired from being held up for so long and her legs were stiff from moving at such a slow pace, twice she lost her balance and nearly fell but managed to get herself together in time.

Finally she reached the platform on which the dome stood, she sank to her knees and sighed in relief. That was probably not the hardest thing she ever had to do but she was sure it was something she did not want to do again.

Standing up she walked over to the dome and examined it. The entrance was carved into it with an impression of the spiral symbol in the centre. She placed her hand on it, hoping it would b enough to open it but it wasn't. She tried again but nothing happened. She continued to stare at the symbol trying to figure out to open the door but was a complete blank. Then in a trance like state as if she had been hypnotized by the symbol she raised her hand now glowing with pink energy and traced the symbol. It lit up immediately and the door melted away.

Shaking her head slowly she stepped inside. There was practically nothing inside save for a marble table that was in the very centre and on it an ornate marble table with a glass case. As she approached it she noticed that the twelve symbols were carved into the platform. She examined the case, inside were two beautifully made hand-fans, though they were a little bigger than regular ones with grips attached to their handles and they appeared to be metallic. They were pink with gold bands at their edges and had white streaks running across them.

She placed a glowing pink hand on the symbol etched at the very top of the case and watched as the case melted away. She reached for the fans but as she did so they were surrounded by blinding pink light and she was forced to turn away and take a few steps back to shield her eyes. When she looked back the fans were gone.

She looked around frantically till she spotted them hovering in front of a woman who was approximately the same height as her dressed in a pink halter gown with a thin silver tiara in her shoulder length light brown hair.

"Who are you?"

The woman gave her an appraising look

"I hate to admit it but it would seem Aaron was right and time has finally come" she said running her hands over the fans without really touching them.

"Deidre?"

"Yes, and you must be the new chosen knight"

"Yes"

"I opposed Aaron's suggestion of leaving behind a final test to pass on our weapons" she continued as if Dana hadn't spoken.

"I never believed that Groudon would return but your presence here affirms that this unfortunate event has indeed come to pass."

She reached for the fans and flailed them in front of her before bringing them to her sides. As she did this her regal outfit was replaced by one similar to what the guards at the gate wore.

"In my realm women were not considered capable of being warriors. Thought this notion did change over the years, when we first came here I had to prove my worth as a knight to my own people even though others thought of me as worthy. These fans are dear to me as they were given to me by my teacher and have served me well in battle as they will you if you prove to me that you are indeed worthy to be called a knight.

With that she gracefully eased herself into her fighting stance. Dana was a little perplexed

She hadn't expected anything like this but if she had to do it she would there was no way out now. She took her own stance and faced her opponent.

Mentally she calculated her options. Empathy was useless she could barley sense Deidre's presence let alone her emotions. Her telekinesis was at her loss since there was nothing she could use. Her only option was her fighting skills well there was one more thing she could try but she had yet to master it.

Deciding her best option was to go on the offensive and rushed her opponent. Deidre easily blocked her attacks allowing the fans to absorb the impact. She then gracefully flipped back and twirling the fans let go of a blast of pink energy that hit Dana square in the chest sending her flying into the wall of the dome. Dana groggily got to her feet and got ready to attack again. Once again Deidre blocked her attack with ease this time choosing to fold one of the fans and hit Dana in the stomach and letting her fall to her knees.

"Is this all you can do girl? You possess the powers of the mind but yet you choose to use physical attacks in vain"

Dana glared at her as she got to her feet

"Or perhaps you cannot use your powers or perhaps you do not want to"

"That's enough" she yelled releasing a blast of energy from her hand.

Deidre deflected it with her fan.

"That's better, but it would seem you still have a lot to learn about your powers"

Dana stopped and became still. She cam to her senses just in time to dodge of Deidre's attacks but before she could attack again Deidre launched another attack and then another as Dana continued to dodge them growing weary as she did so. But she knew she couldn't give up just yet there were a lot of people counting on her to succeed a lot of people whose lives were at stake if she failed and there were also quite a few people who believed that she would succeed.

'_But what can I do against an opponent like this…actually there maybe…it's a longshot but…here goes nothing'_

She narrowly dodged one of Deidre's attacks but then stood her ground.

"I've had enough of this little game lets see how you do without your little toys"

With that she concentrated all her power on the fans trying to get them away from Deidre.

Deidre was taken by surprise she could feel the fans slipping away from her but countered using her own powers to keep then in check. Dana was struggling to get control Deidre's powers were too strong but she only needed to get the fans away for a second. She slowly raised her hand using it focus her powers better. Taking a risk she used whatever reserves of energy she had left and lifted the fans into the air. It worked however she was so weak that she dropped to her knees once more letting the fans fall to the ground as well. Deidre was gone.

"Victory is yours" said Deidre's voice as the fans rose up and floated over to Dana.

"You still have a long way to go and have a lot to learn about your powers but I have faith that you will do well. Remember this even the powers of the mind find their strength in the heart"

Dana clasped the fans and immediately felt her strength return. She stood up and looked at them with pride they were hers now she had earned them. The fans then transformed into a beam of light and entered her crystal. At that moment the dome began to slowly melt away.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update was busy with tests and stuff.

I hope this turned out okay, I sorta rushed it.

Hope you like it. Please Review


	30. Solid Earth

Thanks so much for the reviews.

**Chapter 30**

_**Solid Earth**_

Cole swiftly guided Bay along the familiar path leading to the City of Earth, it was nothing but smooth grassy plains and he was looking forward to returning to the city, he liked it there.

Their discussion with the princess earlier that morning was still fresh in his mind and it unnerved him a bit as he now had to bring news of an impending attack to people who were already terrified as it was. At least this time they would know the danger was for real.

When the princess first told them of their task he was the first to raise the question of the difficulty of gaining entry into the cities themselves and earning the trust of the people. At this point Conner pointed out that he should leave worrying about that to the others since he would have no problem getting in or convincing Persephone to hand over the weapon which was probably true but something about the way Conner had put it was unsettling.

He hadn't given much thought to what his weapon might be choosing to enjoy the ride while he could not that he would have been able to make much of a guess. He knew that the others were all quite interested and that had tried to figure out what it was based on what they had learnt about the knights of old. As for him, Flora and he had only ever talked about the kind of person Garrett was never about his fighting skills or preferences when it came to weapons or other things of that sort. He still didn't like the idea of resorting to violence to solve things but during his time as a ranger he had learnt that it was necessary sometimes especially if the other side wasn't willing to reason.

He smiled as they approached the city he liked being there it reminded him of his home in the jungle. He waved up at the guards in the watch posts and although they did not wave back they were happy to see him again and raised the gates without question. Once inside he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Cole, Cole, Cole" came the excited greeting of a young boy "You came"

"Hey Trey" said Cole as he dismounted. A familiar grunting sound made him aware of another familiar face.

"Commander" he said acknowledging the older man "It's nice to see you again"

"And what do you want?"

Cole held out the gold coin the princess had given him.

"I need to speak with Lady Persephone"

The commander snatched the coin and examined it and then turned mumbling something that no one else could hear and started to walk away but the stopped.

"Are you coming or what? The steed stays here"

Cole nodded and leaving Bay behind he silently followed the commander with Trey walking alongside him.

"So where are Taylor and the other knights?"

"They had to go to the other cities"

"Cool"

The city was much the same as the last time he had been there only the people seemed a little different. He could tell they were no longer afraid of him. They stopped walking when they reached the base of a large tree.

"I have to go now" said Trey as he ran off to join his friends

"Bye" Cole called out as he followed the commander into a hollow area which turned out to be an elevator of sorts. They stopped outside two towering wooden doors and proceeded to enter.

The inside was like a large sitting room with really huge windows. Persephone sat on a large pink couch somewhere in the centre of the room accompanied by several other young women.

"Cole" she exclaimed excitedly when she saw the two of them enter and ran to greet him

"Hi"

"So what brings you back here" she asked with a huge smile on her face

The commander cleared his throat rather loudly and when she turned towards him he handed her the coin.

"Oh" she said examining the coin then looked up at the others in the room "Leave us"

Immediately everyone left the room leaving the three of them alone.

"Please do sit, can I offer you some tea"

"Thank you but I'm in a hurry"

"What is all this about?" the commander asked gruffly

"You're here for the hammer aren't you?" said Persephone solemnly

"My Lady wh…"

"If that's what Garrett's weapon was then yes"

"Very well then follow me"

"But My Lady how can we…"

"Thank you for you assistance commander I well aware of your views on this particular topic but the decision is mine to make" she said fiercely shocking the commander a little.

"As you wish"

"Well then let's go"

Cole followed her down a series of curving passageways till they came to a balcony leaning against which was a wooden cable car. Persephone gracefully stepped in and gestured for Cole to do the same. He looked at her uncertainly but complied there was no time to loose. He soon realized that there was a whole network of vine-cables that ran across the city.

Soon they were riding across the city they down another elevator and made their way through the forest till they reached a large dome like structure. Silently they walked into a large cavernous room with a platform at one end with three high backed chairs. Running around the room were several raised benches. On the floor in the very centre of the room was the symbol of Terralia. Persephone walked right up to it and raised her hand a segment of the engraved symbol slid aside to reveal a hidden staircase. Turning sharply she took his hands in hers as her cheeks began to turn red.

"Follow the path and it will lead you to what you seek but know this we Terralians hold dear the traditions and morals that have been passed down to us and they are an important part of the inheritance you now bear"

With that she let go of his hands and turned away. He nodded that he had understood and started descending the stairs.

Cole slowly made is way down the winding staircase and then through a long hallway at the end was a small circular room. The walls were aligned with circular panels each engraved with the Terralian symbol. In the center was a large weighing scale. In one of the trays was a rather large rock the other was empty. At its base were several other objects: a crystal, a feather, a pen, a scroll, a sword and a robed figure with joined hands.

To move on he had to find the correct weight. At least he figured that much out but had no clue as to what the correct counter weight might be. The most logical choice was the feather as it was the lightest inn contrast to the heavy stone but as Taylor would say that was too easy. He paced up and down in front of the scales, his face screwed up in concentration as he tried to figure out which one it was.

Thinking back to what Persephone had told him he looked down at the objects and on a whim picked up the hooded figure and hesitantly placed it in the second tray and quickly took a step back half expecting some kind of trap to be set off. However he seemed to have made the right choice as one of the panels to his right slid over revealing another secret entrance.

Without thinking he started running down the corridor till he had to stop when he reached a wall with the symbol of Terralia engraved on it. On instinct he mad his hand glow with brown energy and traced the symbol and as the wall crumbled away he was blinded by an intense light. He slowly stepped into it and when is eyes finally adjusted to the light his jaw dropped.

H was standing at the edge of a stone path that led to a giant circular structure that closely resembled a gazebo but was much larger and didn't have any railings surrounded a garden that could only be rivaled by Animaria's wildflowers. As he began walking down the path he grew even more amazed and had to keep reminding himself that he was underground. Once he reached the end of the path his attention was drawn by a marble table in the centre on which was a large bronze, brown and gold hammer with intricate carvings all over encased in glass.

Still in awe what he saw I front of him he placed a hand on the symbol engraved in the glass case and watched as the glass melted away and reached out for the hammer it was surrounded by an intense blinding light that forced him to shield his eyes and take a few steps back. When he was able to look again the hammer was gone.

Looking around he saw it floating next to man with long dark hair that was tied in a ponytail wearing a loose long sleeved beige shirt on white pants and brown shoes standing amongst the flowers. He turned to look at Cole his blue-green eyes almost hidden behind his hair.

"It would seem the time has come" said the stranger.

"Who are you?"

"I am Garrett, knight of Terralia"

"But that's not possible I mean you're supposed to be dead"

"I am a memory left behind in the hammer"

"But why? I don't get it"

"Neither did I at first but Aaron insisted that it was necessary and now I see why"

"I'm really confused if you're here you can help save Azeila, Earth and the universe"

"I'm afraid my time as a knight has long since past, now prepare your self it is time for the final test" He reached out for the hammer and inspite of his slight build didn't seem to have any trouble carrying it.

"Wait a minute; I have to fight you, why?"

"This hammer was given to me by the elders of Terralia at the time of our first encounter with the evil Groudon it belonged to the very first Terralian warrior and has been a treasure of my people since a time that has been long forgotten and was given to me to defend our world and our people. Now you have been chosen to carry on the task and for that you will need this but first you have to earn it, prove to me that you deserve it"

"So what happens to you if I win?"

"That is of no consequence to you"

"But…"

He didn't have time to finish what he had to say as Garrett leaped at him with in human speed and he was forced to swerve out of the way to avoid it. Before he could catch his breath Garrett was on the attack again and he tumbled into the flowers in his attempts to avoid getting hit.

"Stand up and fight" said Garrett

"I don't want to fight you, you are not my enemy"

"Then you shall be trapped here for an eternity and Azeila's fate along with the fate of your own world and those of your team mates will hang in the balance."

Cole slowly rose to his feet his head bent. He didn't need to think about what would happen if he failed, this may not have been what he expected but he had to do it there was too much at stake"

Garrett smiled slightly at the resolve he now saw in Cole's eyes. That was good but he was going to need more than resolve if he intended to defeat the legendary knight on earth. Without warning he attacked, Cole dodged but this time launched a counter attack as soon as he was out of the way but Garrett dodged him easily.

Cole had decided that since Garrett wasn't using his powers he wouldn't either but that was proving difficult since Garrett was armed and he was not. He skillfully dodged a few more attacks but was still unsure of how to defeat him. Eventually he resorted to using his powers creating an earthquake but Garrett simply leaped into the air before attacking.

A few more failures later Cole decided that he needed to get the hammer away from Garrett and maybe then they would be on an even footing. He stood his ground waiting for the attack he new would come and without thinking placed his hand on the ground making vines spring out. Garrett saw what he was doing and manipulated his attack so that the vines wouldn't touch him. But it wasn't him they were after. The vines easily wrapped themselves around the hammer and pulled it out of his grasp and then he was gone.

When Cole stood all he saw was the hammer floating towards him.

"You have won today but know this sometimes to protect the ones we love we must fight even though we do not want to"

He reached out and grasped the handle and immediately felt stronger. Then the hammer rose once again and transforming into a beam of light entered his crystal. Almost instantly the underground sky turned a reddish-brown and the flowers withered and died and he was left standing there alone.

* * *

I'm sorry if Cole is a little out of character I know he's supposed to be more talkative but it took long and became a bit boring. Anyways I hope you liked it.

Please Review.


	31. Together Again

Thanks so much for the reviews

**Chapter 31**

_**Together Again**_

Galatea stormed down the corridors of their lair. It was all getting too much for her. She almost wished she was still frozen, almost or at least that her mind had been tampered with like the others. Them again maybe not otherwise she would be as mindless as the other drones.

She had barely been back a day and already they were driving her crazy, she couldn't help but wonder how she put up with them in the first place. Ever since she reunited with her so called team Brazier kept shooting her worried glances while ordering troops around preparing for battle and the usually sullen Marsed seemed intent on getting her caught up with everything she missed whilst in her frozen state although she was interested in some things it was a bit more than she could handle at that point and. It didn't help that Marsed kept interrupting herself grumbling about how Brazier had kept such a huge secret from them. At least Landfor still exuberant over his undetected theft had been sure to inform her of how glad he was that she was back before settling down to one of his new creations.

She had to marvel at Groudon's power even after all these years the three of them still thought they were siblings and that she was their sister even Brazier seemed clueless as to the truth. It was extremely annoying playing the part of their sister while knowing that they were not even remotely related and even more so after Brazier was chosen as leader. Still she had to be grateful it was because of them that she wasn't frozen anymore although if she were to be grateful to someone for being alive she would have to thanks Aurora and Aaron and that to her was unacceptable. And as far as Aurora was concerned she would have her revenge even if it meant settling for destroying what was left of Elisar and the so called knew knight of life, although that would prove difficult with Groudon's latest scheme.

Marsed's experiment with reviving her and the revelation that knew knights had indeed been chosen had given him a new means to repair his correct situation although he had refused to explain what it was he was planning but had given them strict orders ensuring them that the consequences for disobedience would be grave.

The others were more accepting of his decision but he had assured her that once all was complete she would have what she desired most and she grudgingly complied.

As she neared the faint light coming from the end of the corridor she put rearranged her expression in anticipation of what would come next. As soon as she stepped into the room she could hear the sound of machines whirring and saw Landfor hunched over a table in the corner. Brazier and Marsed were leaning against the wall near the doorway.

"Ah you're finally here" said Landfor acknowledging her presence "Now we can begin"

He placed a small octagonal crystal clear as a diamond except for a hint of yellow and green that emanated from its center on the table and gestured for them to gather around.

"A teleportation crystal?"

"Yes, the final piece, with this we can teleport an army of a much greater size anywhere we choose as well as be able to move the master without any strain on our powers nor those of the master."

"If I remember correctly the crystal and only teleport one person at a time" said Galatea

"On its own yes, but amplified by our powers and then placed as the power source of my latest invention it shall be able to do much more"

"Let's get on with it" said Marsed impatiently "We have a battle to prepare for"

"Yes, of course, if you will all stand around and concentrate a single bean of energy to the very center it should be enough"

Simultaneously they took a step back from the table and raised their hands a single finger pointed at the crystal. Four energy beams hit the crystal at once and it began to glow taking on numerous shades repeatedly. When they pulled away it resumed its original state only now all four of them could sense the power within it.

"It is done" said Landfor picking up the crystal carefully with gloved hands. "The machine will be ready in a matter of minutes" with that he left the room in a hurry.

"In that case" said Brazier turning to Marsed "we should make sure our troops are ready"

She nodded and left the room

"And you should get some rest" he addressed Galatea before leaving as well.

She stared after them as she thought about the upcoming battle. Groudon had decided that since the knights were still weak a direct attack on Azeila would diminish their spirits before they had the chance to get stronger. The generals themselves would not be participating in the battle instead three of Groudon's minions would be given charge of the army.

She didn't like it but it was best even though she hated to admit it she was still weak and the fairy's life force with which she was revived was barley a start to recovering her full strength.

She sat down at a table and looked at the three dimensional image of Azeila in front of her. Things were different this time but she had a feeling that they were definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

Sorry if it's a little short but I didn't think this one needed any more elaboration.

Let me know what you think.

Please Review.


	32. Depth of Sound

Thanks so much for the reviews.

**Chapter 32**

_**Depth of Sound**_

Kira and Tune rode swiftly through the valley as they made their way to the City of Sound. Excitement flooded her the moment the princess told them that they were to visit the cities from where the knights came. Musa had told her a lot about the realm of Harmonia, where Craven came especially after their encounter with the city of earth she couldn't wait to see what it looked like.

She had given up trying to figure out what Craven's weapon was. But as her thoughts drifted to the reason she was on this quest in first place she realized for the first time just how serious things were. But still she wasn't worried and she was sure the others weren't as well, they had all dealt with things like this before and they could definitely deal with this. Still there was a sense of foreboding almost as if the danger wouldn't seem real until they met it.

She pushed those thoughts away she would have to think about that later right now her mission was to retrieve Craven's weapon and to do that she would need to get into the city and that itself would prove to be a task.

Her breath caught in her throat as the towering walls of purple crystal came into view. As she drew nearer she realized that various music notes were carved into the crystal. They stopped in front of a large stone gate. It was a simple stone wall with a vertical xylophone attached to one side. She looked up at the watch posts where she could barley make out stoic figures in purple armor.

The xylophone caught her attention and she dismounted and went over to examine it. She gently ran her fingers against it and with each note the etchings would light up. On a whim she played a tune she had heard Musa humming some time ago and wasn't surprised when the gate slid open.

She entered only to find herself faced with another wall that surrounded the city almost like a stadium. A tall guard dressed in a black suit and purple body armor complete with helm and a triangular weapon of sorts attached to his right gauntlet.

"Uh…hi"

"What do you want?" he asked his voice sounding almost robotic coming from behind his visor

"Oh… uh… the princess sent me" she said producing a small gold coin

"I need to speak with whoever's in charge, it's really important"

The guard examined the coin carefully and looked back at her.

"The steed stays here"

She nodded and followed him through anther set of gates.

The city took her by complete surprise, she didn't know what to expect but had definitely not expected this. It looked just like any other big city in her own world with towering buildings and the like except there was no traffic and it was definitely calmer.

She was even more surprised when their transportation turned out to be a horse and carriage although it wasn't like anything she'd seen before expect perhaps in fairytales. The horse look a lot like tune except it was significantly smaller and only had light purple streaks running through its mane. The carriage was shaped like a diamond and was decorated with crystal music notes.

The ride through the city was uneventful and after twenty minutes they pulled up in front of what looked like a large English music hall. She followed her silent host taking in everything as she went. He led her into and old fashioned sitting room. It was well decorated with several music instruments; she noted in particular the guitar leaning up against the wall near the window and the flute that hung over the fireplace.

She was examining a baby grand piano when the doors opened and an elderly woman with graying hair entered. She had pale skin and light blue eyes and was dresses in a long flowing red dress with frills around the collar and frayed sleeves.

"It is a beauty isn't it" she said in a soft tone "do you play?"

"Some but I'm more comfortable with a guitar"

"I see, do take a seat" she gestured to the sofas surrounding an antique coffee table

"I was told you and to speak with me on a matter of great importance"

Kira sat down unsure of how to say what she had to, she was so busy worrying about the getting in part she hadn't really thought of what she was going to say.

The old woman sensed her hesitation and decided to break the silence

"I'm so sorry dear I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Leann"

"Mines Kira"

"Well Kira I must say it is delightful to meet you, we don't get a lot of visitors you know. I'm curious though and I hope you don't mid me saying this but I find it strange that the princess should send a messenger who wears our symbol especially since you are not from here and it is even more strange that you should be wearing that symbol on your armor"

"Well… you see that's what I came to talk to you about"

"Yes"

"Groudon''sweapon" she blurted before taking a deep breath to clam herself.

"I'm sorry dear I didn't follow"

"I'm sorry I'm a little nervous as to how you'll react to what I have to say"

"But you won't know how I will react until you tell me what you have to say"

"True. Ok here goes. Groudon has escaped and is very much at large he even attacked the City of Earth"

"Child you do know the implications of what you are saying"

"Yes and I wasn't done. Please here me out"

The old woman nodded

"My friends and I are from another world one that is most likely to be his next target. We were chosen to help stop him as the new knights and to do that the princess suggested that I come here to ask for Craven's weapon …"

The old woman stood up so quickly it was almost inhuman.

"Uhh…"

"Come" she said turning swiftly to leave the room her expression unreadable

"But"

"If you want what you came for follow me"

Kira hurried after her. They received many looks as the walked down the many corridors but just moved past everyone they came across. Soon they were walking down a corridor that was a lot darker that the rest and they hadn't met anyone for a while. They walked straight down to the end of the corridor which turned out to be a dead end with a large tapestry hanging over the wall.

Leann just pushed it aside and shoved through a hidden door. Kira turned around to make sure that they weren't being followed suit.

"Wow"

They had just walked through a dark tunnel and right onto a dimly lit stage. The curtains were pulled aside and the stalls were clearly visible and there were a lot of them, she could even make out the balconies.

"This is incredible"

"That it is" said Leann as she walked over to the centre of the stage and stood above the symbol painted on the floor. She drew a log golden flute from her pocket and held it to her lips and began to play. The sound was beautiful and intimidating at the same time. The symbol began to light up and as she finished that part of the floor to reveal a trap door.

"You will find what you want at the end"

"Thank you. But there's just one thing I don't get. Why weren't you surprised? Why did you just bring me here without any questions?"

"Questions are a waste of time. This is not a matter that should be taken lightly. We were always taught that music dos not lie it reveals the true essence of a person and Craven fought for the truth, he was a symbol for what Harmonia stood for that no matter what happens it is our music that helps us stay true to ourselves and reminds us of who we are when we forget. You will do well to remember that. However if you are lying then I believe this is the last time we shall see each other. Good Luck"

With that she gracefully strode out of the room.

Kira took a deep breath and climbed through the trapdoor. She was in darkroom filled with props and old instruments; there were cobwebs on most of them. She kept walking unsure of where she was supposed to go. She accidentally tripped over an old drum set and would have crashed straight into a mirror that was against the wall but found herself in another room altogether when the mirror swung open like a door.

"That was lucky" she said as she stood up and dusted her pants. Almost instantly the mirror door swung shut and the light came on. She found herself standing in a small circular room lined with mirrors like in a funhouse except these were just ordinary mirrors.

She took a step forward and gasped. The reflection was hers but it showed her singing at a concert with thousands of fans cheering. She turned to another and found herself morphing into a power ranger, another one showed her playing her guitar in her room at home and yet another showed her fighting as a knight.

"They're all me"

"_No matter what happens it is our music that helps us stay true to ourselves and reminds us of who we are when we forget"_

She stared at the reflection of her playing her guitar at home and gently placed her hand on the mirror

"No matter what happens" she looked around at the other images "This will always be me"

She pushed and the door gave way and she stepped through. She was now in a very futuristic room that was mostly purple with a skylight and a large white, suspended platform in the centre that had three sets of staircases leading up to it from three different directions. She climbed up looking around the room. She was amazed by what she saw.

_The acoustics in here would be awesome_

In the very centre encased in a glass case was a purple electric guitar. She stared at it in awe as she slowly made her way forward and gently put her hand over the symbol carved into the glass making it melt away. She reached for it only to be thrown back by an intense flash of light.

When she got her self together and looked back the guitar was gone. She looked around her gaze finally settling on a man seated on the railing of the platform strumming the guitar. He had short brown hair and was dressed in a simple T-shirt and ripped jeans with sneakers.

"I guess this means Aaron's prediction came true after all"

"Uhh…"

"And you must be my successor" he said jumping off the railing and taking a few steps towards her then stopping to admire the guitar.

"Isn't she a beauty" he said looking at it almost lovingly "It was a gift from the old lady that thought me how to play bet she never thought I'd have to use it in battle. Still we've had some good times and I get won more chance to use her it's a shame Groudon's back and all I really thought we'd seen the last of him."

"Ok hold it what's going on, you can't be Craven can you I mean he's… well he's…"

"Dead"

"Yeah"

"So long story short. Aaron predicted this whole evil coming back and new knights being chosen thing would happen and so all of us left behind a memory of ourselves in our weapons to protect them and act as your final test"

"Test? What test?"

"This lil' baby was my gift but if you want it you have to earn it"

"That's fair" sarcasm heavy in her tone

"That's just the way it is"

"So what exactly do I have to do"

"Defeat me"

"Figures"

"Hope you're ready cause I won't be going easy on you"

And without warning he played a note on the guitar that resulted in a sound wave being sent towards Kira who barely managed to jump out of the way. By the time she was on her feet again another sound wave was already heading towards her.

"Sonic Screen" she shouted holding up her left wrist where a speaker shaped shield had appeared and absorbed most of the attack although it did push he right upto the edge of the platform.

"Ok now its my turn. Stereo Clash" she called out clapping her hands together and sending a sound wave of her own towards him.

Craven smiled and dodged it easily and pointed the headstock of the guitar at her and sent a purple energy beam towards her. She deflected it with her shield before running forward and launching a ball of concentrated sonic pulses at her opponent. He deflected it with a sound wave of a different frequency. However it hit the wall and because of the structure of the room itself it resounded with a force that shook the whole room sending Kira back against the railing and Craven flat on his back at the other end.

They both staggered to their feet and looked at each other. Kira smiled and slid into a stance.

"Ready for round two"

"Who said round one was over?"

He attacked with a sound wave but this time she was ready she had already noticed the difference in the frequencies he used for different attacks and decided to take a leaf out of his book. She braced herself and let out a powerful screech that completely obliterated his attack and shattered the glass panels in the skylight. Craven was pushed back and in his attempt to counter broke one of the strings.

The attack took a lot out of her and as a result Kira was left panting, supporting herself on one knee. However when she looked up Craven was gone. Using the railing as support she stood up and took another look around but there was no sign of him. The guitar was left suspended in the air. She reached forward and grasped it. It immediately lit up and fixed itself and she felt stronger.

"What was once a gift to me, you have now earned. Cherish it and it will serve you as it did me"

The guitar rose into the air before transforming into a beam of light and entering her crystal and she was left standing on a platform in a dull gray room.

* * *

I wasn't sure if this was good enough to post but I figured if I waited any longer I'd never finish this story.

I hope you liked it. Thanks again to all those who reviewed I really appreciate them.

Please Review.


	33. Whirling Winds

Thanks for reviewing.

**Chapter 33**

_**Whirling Winds**_

Wes's eyes lit up with excitement as he and Speed quickly made their way through the mountain passes on their way to the City of Wind, after all a chance to save the world let alone the universe didn't come along that often, well okay maybe in their case they did but this was so much bigger than being a power ranger and he felt honored to be one of the chosen twelve. It was true that being a power ranger was more than a dream come true and it was an experience he wasn't likely to forget anytime soon and it was definitely one that changed him in more ways than one. Come to think of it that was probably why he was chosen to be a knight in the first place.

He laughed at the thought of what his Dad and Phillips might think of all this. Jen, she would probably just kill him for taking off without her. He shook his head as if waking up from a trance and concentrated on the road ahead.

He had given up trying to figure out what Sora's weapon might be. He had given it a lot of thought playing with the idea of various kinds of swords and blasters till he realized he was thinking of his ranger weapons.

They put on a burst of speed as they began the steep ascent of a hill, at the top of which the wind city was located, surrounded by snow capped mountains that reached well up to the sky. They stood outside the towering crystal wall that surrounded the city; the large stone gate was open. He was surprised even though the princess had assured him that this would be the case.

_The people from Oblivia were a very peaceful race and even amidst the Great War they remained so. They refuse to resort to violence unless it is absolutely necessary. They will welcome you but remember that even though thy have not been completely hardened against the outside world they are still somewhat reclusive and will be skeptical of Groudon's return and the choosing of new knights. Be careful of what you say to them and how you say it and know that you must convince them that what you say has indeed transpired and that obtaining Sora's weapon is essential if we are to defeat Groudon once and for all._

Taking a deep breath he rode into the city where he immediately came across at least seven guards consisting of both men and women in black bodysuits and silver armor in a feathered design. They all stopped to look at him but none raised their weapons.

He dismounted and approached them carefully.

"Hi" he said revealing the gold coin the princess had given them "I need to speak with your leader it's really important"

The guards eyed him curiously. One of them stepped forward and held out his hand, to which Wes complied and handed over the coin.

"Welcome to the City of Wind stranger. Follow me" said the guard after closely examining the coin. He led him past the others who had parted to let them pass and through another set of gates.

Wes's jaw dropped literally as soon as he came through the gates, he had expected the city to be something along the lines of what he had seen in the earth city. The entire city was built on platforms raised high with the help of strong metallic poles. Each platform had a rope ladder hanging over one side and were connected to each other with the help of swinging bridges. Another thing he noticed were the large number of windmills scattered everywhere.

"This way"

The guard led him into a small building at ground level which turned out to be an underground of some kind except there was a large glass tube that went on indefinitely where the tracks were supposed to be. The guard spoke briefly to a uniformed man who sat at the controls before gesturing to Wes to follow him through one of the glass panels and into a yellow raft like thing.

"Hold on" said the guard as he strapped himself in

"To what"

And before he knew it he was on the scariest rollercoaster ride of his life, the raft was moving at a speed he couldn't even begin to comprehend and carelessly took sharp turns as if they were nothing. Twice he thought they were going to crash into glass walls but the panels slid aside just in time. He tried very hard not to scream but was unsuccessful much to his companion's amusement which he tried not to show.

When they finally came to a stop Wes was well out of breath and was leaning over the side panting.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…after that…I'm never…gonna…complain…about Jen's driving again"

The guard looked at him curiously as he shook his head, again in a trance like state. Soon they were climbing up a rope ladder that led to a multi-storied- there was no other word for it- bird house. He was led inside and made to wait near one of the balconies on the first floor. From there he could pretty much see the whole city and he couldn't help but wonder what the view might be like from higher up. It was a good thing he wasn't afraid of heights.

A few minutes later a man who couldn't have been any older that he was entered. He had light brown hair that fell over his hazel eyes. He was dressed simply in a white shirt with black pants and a black leather duster. He sat down on one of the benches that were set outside and gestured for Wes to do the same all the while twirling the coin in his hand.

"Welcome stranger. My name is Derek and I believe you asked to see me"

"Uh…yes thank you. I'm Wes by the way"

"So tell me Wes what news does the princess send and do enlighten me as to why is it that you wear the symbol of Oblivia when it is quite clear that you are not one of us" he asked referring to the armor that Wes currently wore.

"Well you see it's like this…"

"Yes"

Wes took a deep breath "Here goes nothing"

Derek raised at eyebrow at him, it was clear that Wes was nervous about what he was about to say and this made him curious

"You see the princess had good reason to believe that this guy… I mean Groudon had escaped or something like that…"

Derek stiffened on hearing Groudon's name being mentioned but allowed Wes to continue.

"So she released the crystals to find new Knights and they chose us, my friends and me that is…"

This time Derek interrupted

"All this on the basis of speculation?" he asked "I mean does she have any proof?"

"She didn't at first but then the City of Earth was attacked by drizzards…"

"That is not uncommon rogue drizzards falling through portals and ending up here have been known to attack"

"Yes but Taylor, she's one of us, found evidence that one of his generals might have been there as well. And later we know that two of them broke into the prison where the fourth one was contained and well… let's just say we're pretty certain now that he has escaped and is working on a way to get stronger"

"If what you say is true then why did the wind crystal not choose one of us? Why an outsider?"

"The princess believes it is because it is our home world, Earth that is his target"

"I see, is that why she sent you here"

"Well…you see…n in order to defeat Groudon we need the weapons of the old knights…"

"I see you are here to collect Sora's crossbow"

Wes nodded. _Crossbow._

Derek sat hunched over examining the coin more closely.

"Let's go" he said as he stood abruptly before marching out. Wes had to run to catch up with him. They walked down numerous hallways and climbed a number of staircases so many that by the time they stopped in front of a silver door with the symbol carved into it Wes was nearly out of breath; Derek on the other hand seemed un fazed.

"I cannot be the one to judge whether or not you may inherit the crossbow or not, that remains for you to prove"

He placed his hand on the symbol on the door and it lit up before swinging open.

"You'll find what you want through here." He turned and walked away

"Oh and remember that our friends don't always need to look like us" and he was gone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Wes entered the room and the door slammed shut behind him. The room itself was bare and covered in dust except for an old rickety staircase that led to a trapdoor in the ceiling.

"Great more stairs" he grumbled as he began climbing.

As soon as he pushed through the trapdoor he was blinded by bright light the source of which was a large open skylight. He pushed himself up and looked around, he was in a large circular room with several stall like structures hollowed out around the circumference of the room. He figured it must have been some kind of shelter or keep or something. But what he couldn't understand was where he had to go. There was no way out other that the one he came through and the skylight. Sure he could probably levitate through it but even that would be pushing it.

Suddenly the sky darkened and he looked up to see a flock of birds dive bombing into the keep. He hid behind one of the stalls till he was sure they had all landed and then poked his head out to get a better look. They were unlike anything he had seen before. They were a lot larger than what he was used to. They were a brilliant blue with contrasting red breast feathers and face with a crest of blue feathers extending from their head, a vertical stripe of blue extending onto their red-colored chest, and a white coloration on the underside of their belly and wing feathers. They also have sharply shaped wings and red-tipped tail feathers along with red feet that were armed with talons.

He stared at them still wondering why he was up there in the first place when realization finally hit him. He ran out from his hiding place just as the birds began to take off.

"Hey wait" he called out but it was too late.

"Great now what am I going to do?"

As if in answer to his question one of the birds hopped out of the stall, it was smaller than the others but not by much. It looked at him curiously and hopped up to him before prodding his chest plate with its beak before turning and flapping its wings. When he didn't move it turned its head towards him and let out a shrill screech.

"Alright I get it you want to go for a ride"

He climbed on just behind its neck and without a moment to loose it took off its powerful wings flapping uncomfortably against his legs. He threw his arms around its neck in fear of falling off but eased up when he realized he was choking his ride. They flew high and fast and after the initial shock wore off he was actually starting to enjoy himself. Before he knew it they were gliding towards a floating island.

"Thanks pal, now I get why Taylor loves it so much" he said gently rubbing the bird's feathers after jumping off. It tapped him on the head affectionately before taking off. Wes watched it fly away till it was out of sight then turned around and walked through the stone archway that was right in front of him the wind symbol carved at the top told him he was in the right place.

Wherever he was the wind was strong and he could feel it and for some reason that didn't make him feel good. He saw it as soon as he stepped through the arch. Lying on a stone table enclosed in a glass case near the ledge was a magnificent silver and bronze crossbow with fittings for three arrows. He walked over and placed his hand on the seal and as the glass melted away he reached for it only to be thrown back by a powerful gust of wind, which sent him flying into the rocks behind. When he stood up again the crossbow was gone. He looked around helplessly when a young woman with shoulder length light brow hair with big brown eyes wearing what resembled a green school uniform with a white collar and a blue scarf descended to the ground in a whirl of wind cradling the crossbow.

"Wh…who are you?" he asked while rubbing head.

"Welcome, I am Sora the Knight of Wind. Or was I guess seeing as I'm dead and all" she said in a very matter of fact manner.

"Uh…yeah…but…how?"

"Oh I'm not really here; I'm just something I left behind as your final test"

"Test?"

"Well you see Aaron predicted Groudon's eminent return and should a new generation of knights be chosen we were to leave behind a test of sorts so we could be sure of our successors before passing on our weapons."

"So what do I have to do?"

"It's simple. All you have to do is prove to me that you are worthy to carry on the name of the Wind Knight as well as deserving of this"

She held out the crossbow and looked at it with a mixed expression of sadness and pride.

"You see a very dear friend gave this to me before he died in the Great War and I have treasured it for a long time but the time has come for me to pass it on to another but first you must show me that you are indeed that person"

And without warning she held up the crossbow and fired not an arrow but a blast of wind which hit him square in the chest.

"Hey what gives?" he asked as he picked himself off the ground for a second time.

"I believe I mentioned that this was a test if you want the crossbow you have to defeat me" she attacked again but this time she ran forward and using her levitation to give her better height she hit him with a well aimed kick

"You had better be able to do better than that" she jumped back and fired a few more blasts which he narrowly avoided

"I guess this is one of those instances where the 'I don't hit women' thing isn't going to count"

She didn't respond but merely fired another blast. This one expanded as it drew near him and he was caught in a vortex unable to move. He broke free just before she fired another one and took up his stance.

"Tornado sphere" he yelled as he formed a ball of energy between his palms and sent it towards her. She deflected it with the crossbow.

"Is that all" she asked as she fired once again

"No not quite done yet" he avoided her blast and sent one of his own towards her which she deflected.

"This is getting us nowhere" she declared as they faced each other. She raised the crossbow above her head and let it rise into the air where it hovered above them.

"Whoever gets to it first wins"

He nodded and they began circling each other, neither dared to be the first to levitate so as to give the other an opening. After staring at each other for minutes that seemed like hours they launched themselves into the air sat the same time. Knowing that her being lighter would also make her faster, Wes used the wind to propel him.

They both reached it at the same time with outstretched arms. Wes made a swift grab and barely held on to it as he fell to the ground. When he looked back Sora was gone and he had the crossbow in his hands.

"Congratulations" he heard her disembodied voice say "The path ahead is long and hard may the power of the wind guide and protect you"

And as the crossbow transformed and entered his crystal he could fell the island shake beneath him as it plummeted downwards.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait but I've been busy with classes and stuff and haven't really had the time to write. I hoped you liked it. Please do let me know what you think.

I'll try to get the next one up a.s.a.p.

Please Review.


	34. As Cold as Ice

Thanks for reviewing.

**Chapter 34**

_**As Cold as Ice**_

Madison urged Glace forward as they made their way through the icy terrain that surrounded the City of Ice. She was glad the cold no longer affected her otherwise she would have been a Popsicle by now. She was nervous about going there but the princess was right, they needed to be ready for the invasion that was now looming over their heads.

The Princesses' news was unsettling especially after everything that happened with Bloom and Taylor's discovery. She was still a little concerned about Taylor, to be honest she didn't know what she would have done if it had been Icy but the way Taylor dealt with things baffled her; she had definitely never met anyone like her.

She stopped short as the towering walls of ice that surrounded the city came into sight almost hidden in the thick mist. She took a deep breath and pushed forward a swirl of emotions flooding her as she cautiously approached the towering gate of ice. She pulled hard on Glace's reins to try to get him to stop but he charged forward and went right through the gate.

"How did you do that?" a clear stern voice asked

Maddie looked around after shaking off the feeling of walking through solid Ice and found herself face to face with three women. They each had long platinum blonde hair that was tied in a high ponytail and were dressed in white body suits with dark blue stripes along the sides and guards on their shoulders and elbows along with knee-high boots and a cape. They also wore a choker that formed an icicle where it met their belts and diamond shaped armbands and carried long staffs with icicle shaped crystals on the top.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I think I prefer traveling through trees"

The three of them looked at her with raised eyebrows while baffled as to why she wore the symbol of Cryzar when she was clearly not one of them

"Who are you? And why have you come here?"

"I'm here to see your leader, on the request of the princess" she added dismounting and handing over a gold coin.

The three of them examined it closely before one of them led her through the inner gates. The city spread out before her covered in a thin sheet of snow, all the buildings were shaped like igloos and in the very centre was a spiral tower of ice. The people all wore different kinds of fur lined coats and boots. They passed by a number of dog sleds which she didn't find surprising but the dogs themselves were unlike anything she had seen before. They were larger almost wolf-like with four tails and a brilliant crome and black fur coat with startling ice blue eyes.

What did surprise her was the number of snowmobiles that zoomed past them at lest that's what she thought they were but they were obviously more advanced than the ones on earth seeing as they hovered over the ground.

She was taken by surprise once again when she was led inside the tower. The outside made it look cold and foreboding but inside it was bright, warm and comfortable. There was nothing spectacular about the room she asked to wait it but it made her feel right at home.

A few minutes late a frosty-green haired man walked in wearing a log sleeved white shirt over purple pants lined with yellow and fur lined boots.

"Hello there, my name is Alexander and the city of ice is mine to look after. So tell me what does the princess have to say?"

"Hi…I'm Madison and it's like this…uh I'm not exactly sure how to say this…"

"Then don't waist my time. I don't know how you got through the gate the way you did it is something only people from Cryzar are capable of and why you wear that armor baffles me and to be quite honest I don't want to know. But you come here apparently bearing a message from a princess who it seems had decided to acknowledge our existence after who knows how long and my bet is that it's because she wants something from us. So if you have something to say, say it or leave."

Maddie didn't know how to react and she was not looking forward to the outcome after she had said her piece. But it had to be done they were running out of time.

"Look I don't know what exactly happened here and I'm sure you have good reason to react badly to this but I need you to hear me out its extremely important. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

"Very well then, let's here it"

"I was trying to tell you that Lord Groudon has escaped" she ignored his startled look and carried on before he could interrupt her

"He is weak and is slowly gaining in power and the princess believes that he will most likely attack Earth my home world and that's why my friends and I were chosen to stop him and to do that I need your help"

"Say Groudon has escaped why should I help you when it bears no meaning to me"

"When he does attack Azeila will be first, the earth city has already been under attack. We managed to stop them but the next time they will be more powerful and to stop them we…I need to get stronger and for that I need the weapons of the original knight of ice"

"Are you trying to tell me that you a creature from another world has been chosen as a knight?"

She nodded

"And what makes you think that I will just hand over something so important to you

"Because he will destroy my world just like he did Cryzar and Azeila will be no more. We have a chance to stop that from happening and possibly of putting and end to this problem once and for all and we're going to take it with or without your help."

A cold smile appeared on his face

"Come with me"

She followed him along the spiral corridors lit with glowing white lamps till they came to door with the symbol of Cryzar etched into it.

"What you seek lies straight ahead how you get it is up to you"

He waved his had over the symbol which lit up as the door creaked open and walked away.

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself Maddie pushed the door open and stepped inside the room only to have it slam shut behind her. There was nothing in the room except for three large holes in the opposite wall, large enough for a person to fit through. On closer examination she realized they were if fact slides leading to, who knows where.

She took a step back and after thinking about it for a bit decided to go with the one in the middle. She carefully lowered herself through it and then closing her eyes let go. She could feel herself falling fast as well as the cold of the ice floor pressed against her back but she didn't open her eyes till she fallen into pile of soft snow and she was sure she wasn't going to move anymore.

She opened her eyes slowly as she rose to her feet and dusted the snow off of her and was amazed to find herself at the bottom of a deep, wide gorge and surrounded by towering ice walls everywhere. Not far from where she was standing was the entrance to deep, dark cavern. Two gorilla-like creatures wearing armor and carrying long poles carved out of ice at either side of the entrance told her that she was at the right place. She remembered seeing a picture of them in one of the book on Cryzar; they were considered as guardian spirits and were carved outside only those places which the people held high in reverence.

She made her way through the cavern, the path lit with flaming ice blue torches which gave off no heat. Towards the end it opened up into a hall lit by a faint bluish-white light with ice ridges along the walls. In the very centre enclosed in a glass case standing still on a pedestal of ice were two magnificent daggers with near translucent blades with white and gold handles with a blue swirl pattern on them.

Maddie walked over almost n a trance-like state and placed her hand over the symbol etched into the glass and watched as it melted away, she reached for them but had to turn away and shield her eyes from the bright light that surrounded them. When she could finally look back they were gone.

Bewildered she looked around and saw them hovering in the air at the far end what confused her even more was the woman standing behind them. She had shoulder length, light purple hair and light brown eyes. She was dressed in some kind of white and blue swimsuit with a fur lined collar, light blue fingerless gloves that almost reached her shoulders, white stockings that came up to her thighs and knee-high fur lined boots with a long white hooded cape that fell off her shoulders. She reached for the daggers and the moment she touched them she was surrounded by a glowing white aura.

"Se..Se..Serena?"

"Correct young Knight. I see that Aaron's prediction has indeed come to pass"

"Uh…what's going on?"

"Aaron foresaw Groudon's escape something not all of us agreed with but complied with his request to leave behind a final test for our successors and your arrival tells me that we made the right decision."

"Test?"

"Yes my dear. To be sure that the crystal has chosen correctly you must prove to me that you are worthy of the daggers. Cryzar was a savage world at one time and we had to fight for our survival and it was during that fight that I came across these daggers in a cave not unlike this one. Before you take on the mantle of Knight you must defeat me in battle and earn the right to wield the daggers. Now let us begin"

And before Maddie could process what she had said Serena had already flung off her cape and launched herself at Maddie daggers raised. She managed to dodge and stumbled to the side. She wasn't so lucky the next time when trying to dodge an ice beam her foot was hit and was now frozen to the ground seriously hindering her movement.

"Snow Cloak" She called out summoning a think veil of snow-like energy that swirled around her blocking Serena's frontal attack. She tried to get loose but her foot was stuck, she knew she had to do something she wouldn't be able to hold up the shield for long. And she was right Serena's next attack was so powerful it broke through her shield, hit her square and sent her flying into the ice ridges against the wall.

_At least I'm free_ she thought as she pulled herself up in time to avoid the next attack.

"Ok my turn now" she said before going on the offensive. She hit Serena with an onslaught of well aimed kicks and punches but was blocked every time. Them remembering something from training she slid to the ground and hit her with a well aimed kick to the stomach causing Serena to take a few steps back, in the meantime Maddie launched herself into the air and sent a powerful attack towards her.

"Ice Shard" she screamed showering her opponent in icicles but when she touched down and the icicles cleared Serena stood unscathed.

"Good. But you're going to have to do better if you want to win"

"Alright then take this. Arctic Blast" she called sending forth a blast of ice blue energy which Serena sliced through easily with a dagger before crossing the two together and sending an energy beam towards her. Running out of ideas Maddie charged the attack and blocked it with another blast before jumping into the air.

"Aurora Beam" she called aiming not for Serena but for the daggers instead which immediately caused her to drop them. When she touched down this time Serena was gone and the daggers lay limp on the floor. She walked towards them and they levitated into the air at just the right height for her to grasp them and as she reached for them a voice rang out

"Congratulations young knight you have passed your test. The power of ice has long since been thought of as cold and hard use it well prove that it can be just a warm"

The daggers transformed into a beam of light and entered her crystal just as the earth shook an the cave began to collapse on itself.

* * *

Sorry about the wait.

Hope you liked it. I'm a little stuck for Cam's test so if you have any suggestions please do let me know

Please Review


	35. Unite

**Chapter 35**

_**Unite**_

As soon as the knights had left on their quest, the gold coins that had been presented to each of the leaders of the cities began to glow and a holographic image of the princess appeared.

"People of the cities twelve here me, I bring you grave news Lord Groudon has indeed escaped from this prison just as Sir Aaron had predicted and the City of Earth has already bared witness to this."

An image of the Drizzards outside the city of earth appeared and was replaced with that of the princess almost as suddenly.

"He grows stronger with every passing day and it is almost certain he will come looking for revenge. Much has befallen our world since the last battle, peace as we hoped it would did not come to Azeila in its place fear and discord spread across our land"

Images of fights between cities flashed, followed by those of the isolated cities

"People of Azelia the time has come to put aside our differences, to let go of all that has come between us and stand strong, together against our enemy. It is true that our beloved knights are no longer with us but we are not alone in this fight, twelve new warriors have been chosen to carry on the fight."

An image of all twelve rangers appeared

"It is true that they are not from this world, but they come from a world much like our own, a world which is also under the threat of Groundon's power. Each of them are gallant warriors and have fought difficult battles before"

An image of Ryan flashed quickly followed by one of him morphing and the fighting of three monsters single handedly. This was followed by an image of Dana and her morphing before showing a scene of her holding off a particularly skilled monster by herself.

Elgar smiled to himself while Roland looked impressed.

The next image was one of Wes followed by one of him morphing and then using his Battle Warrior powers to defeat a medieval knight. This was followed by Eric and him morphing before showing him destroy a mutant with his Mega Battle armor.

Carlisle leaned back in his chair a sly smile on his face while Derek sat up

An image of Cole morphing and then using his Animarium armor to defeat a huge green monster was quickly followed by one of Taylor morphing and then taking down the motorcycle org by herself.

Persephone clapped her hands excitedly while Aanica stood regally with a gentle knowing look on her face.

The next image is one of Cam taking on a weird bug like monster followed by Tori defeating a monster with her flood attack.

Viveca smirked while Pryce leaned forward with interest.

An image of Connor defeating a robotic monster with his battlelizer and Kira morphing into her super dino mode to battle the white ranger were next.

Warren looked on stoically while Leann smiled sincerely

The next image was one of Madison taking on a bird like monster with the help of a Jinn followed by one of Ronny taking in the Fearcats with their own staff.

Both Alexander and Edward gave affirmative nods to one in particular.

"They have been chosen by the powers of the original twelve and are prepared to risk their lives for the sake of our world, theirs and the rest of the universe. They themselves have chosen this path and as you may know are at this moment preparing for the inevitable battle but they cannot fight Groudon's army on their own. The time has come for the twelve cities to come together as one and support the chosen twelve, the time has come for us to unite and stand together as we once did so that we may be rid of this evil once and for all"

The image faded and the glow subsided leaving the coin just as it was.

* * *

Sorry about the wait I had a landslide of tests to cram for.

I know it's a bit short but I didn't think it needed anything more, and yeah I know I've still got about six of them to go but I needed an interlude and all their battles are happening simultaneously so I thought it would fit.

Hope you liked it and please do let me know what you think.


	36. Metallic Mayhem

Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the wait but I'm back and thrilled to be writing again. It might take me a while to get back into the groove of things but hopefully I should be able to finish this story before things get hectic again.

Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 36**

_**Metallic Mayhem**_

"Whoa…would you slow down already" yelled Conner as he held on to Hea's reins for dear life as said stallion swiftly steered his way across an old beaten path as the two of them made their way towards the City of Metal.

"C'mon" he cried again barely holding on. He thought after dealing with Dr. Oliver's Raptor Riders riding a horse would be a piece of cake but much to his dismay he was stuck with the one horse that wouldn't listen to a word and instead of him riding the horse it was more like the horse was dragging him along.

Hea sped on without breaking pace paying no attention to his master's cries and if you looked closely, it almost looked like he was laughing at him. Nevertheless, jokes aside he understood and was certain that even Conner despite his current state was well aware that they had no time to loose.

As Conner struggled to maintain his grip his thoughts went back to what had happened a few days ago before he violently shook his head as if trying to get those thoughts out of his head it was all way too confusing and it only seemed to be getting worse. But there was one thing he was clear on, practice was over and the game was about to begin.

He had tried to figure out what his weapon might be but kept running into dead ends. The princess had told them that the weapons reflected the personality of the knights. This had him worried because whatever he had learnt about Caleb suggested that the guy was a loner and that was one word he would definitely not use to describe himself.

His musings were brought to an end when Hea suddenly put on the brakes and as a result, he was thrown off landing face-first at the foot of a tall iron gate.

"Thanks…a…lot…" he grumbled in between coughs as he tried to get dust out of his mouth and eyes. Getting back on his feet he looked up at the towering gate which in this case was a really, really high iron wall with absolutely no indication of which way was in, neither were there any gatehouses only glowing white orbs every few feet.

"So how do you suppose we get in?" he asked as he continued to dust himself off.

Hea's response was to harshly nudge his unsuspecting companion straight into the wall

"Whoa… what do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Conner as used his hands to prevent another face plant. Hea neighed and jerked his head forward; Conner turned and looked at his hand resting against the wall.

"Ok, so there is that but I'm not sure I can do that yet" for which he received another painful nudge

"Alright, alright enough with the pushing already"

He braced himself and placed his hand firmly against the wall. He was trying to change its form to give them an entryway but he had never tried it with something as huge as this before. Slowly, spikes began to rise from the top as a small section of the wall parted, just enough for the two of them to get through.

"Wow that worked out better that I thought"

"Halt! Who goes there?"

They were surrounded by soldiers dressed in armor that resembled that of medieval knights holding up different styles of lances.

"Uh…hey guys, how's it hanging?"

"….."

"Not much for conversation…huh?

"….."

"Maybe this will clear things up"

He reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out the gold coin the princess had given him and showed it to them. They shared glances but none of them said a word until one walked up to him and took the coin. He examined it carefully, he nodded his companions and they lowered their weapons and returned to their posts.

"Follow me"

Conner nodded and was about to follow suit when the soldier stopped and turned

"Could you fix that first" h gestured to the whole in the wall.

Fifteen minutes later, he found himself sitting in a dark room across a grumpy old man with grey hair and a wrinkled face. He had introduced himself as Warren and was currently piercing Conner with a gaze that would make even the bravest of men quiver in fear.

"Tell me young man, what is it that has made our beloved princess think of us and can you explain to me why you wear the mark of Isar?" He asked in a tone that was cold and distant.

"Uh…well…you see….it's like…well…I'm…uh…I don't really know how to say this…but…uh…"

"Hurry up boy"

"Groudon'"

The man raised an eyebrow and his already grim expression grew worse.

""Uh…well…"

Warren raised his hand to silence him and harshly tapped the floor with his walking stick and in response, a young woman with long dark hair that reached the floor entered. She had a pale face and was dressed simply in a flowing blue and gray dress.

"You called father"

"Take this young man to that room"

Her head shot up and she looked at her father perplexed waiting for an explanation but as was usual with him none came.

"Fa...father are you…are you certain"

"Yes. I have no reason to doubt him" then turning back to Conner "I may not have a reason to doubt your story but that does mean I have no doubt of your abilities outsider. Know this, we will show you the path to what you seek but the success of your quest relies up on you"

After that, he was quickly ushered out and was now following the girl down a long corridor while an awkward silence hung in the air.

"So did anyone else find that weird, I mean how the heck did that guy understand what I said I'm not sure even I understood what I said. And what's weirder is that grumpy old guy actually believed it, I thought convincing him was going to be a lot harder"

She gave him a wry look and continued on

"Does that mean you are not who you say you are"

"What? I didn't say that, it's just that the princess cautioned us about how it might be difficult to get people to believe us"

"She was right I don't believe you but for some reason my father does so for your own sake you better be who you say you are"

She stopped in front of door with the Isarian symbol on it. She placed her hand on the door and stood aside as it slid open.

"What you're looking for is through here"

With that, she turned on her heel and left.

"Well here goes nothing"

He stepped into the room and the door slammed shut, for a moment the room was shrouded in darkness, when the light came on he found himself in an empty room with nothing but a spiral staircase in the very center. He walked over and circled it for a moment then looked up at the ceiling where the staircase supposedly ended. With a shrug and another look around the room he began his assent.

He kept climbing for what seemed like hours but he never seemed to be near the top, he was certain that the ceiling wasn't very high. After a while he stumbled, exhausted into a room that oddly resembled a museum. There were several artifacts from diamond necklaces to stacks of gold coins all neatly encased in glass.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

He walked around the room pausing every now and then to examine a particular artifact. There were all sorts of things, from pieces of art to weapons and a whole of stuff that he wasn't quite sure what to make of. Then he saw it at the very back, lying on a pedestal with a banner bearing the Isarian symbol behind it, what he was sure was the very thing he was looking for.

He approached the case cautiously but as he neared it his expression changed from one of excitement to disappointment.

"This is it" he stated looking down through the glass case at two simple silver bands which had the Isarian symbol engraved on them. He touched the glass and reached for them as it melted away but before he could touch them a flash of light blinded him and he was sent hurling across the room.

When he came to the bands were gone and he was no longer alone

"Looks like o'll fearless was right after all. Dei's gonna throw a royal fit for sure"

Conner looked up at the speaker, he was a little older than him, tall and lanky with dark unkempt hair falling over his eyes dressed casually in jeans and an oversized gray T-shirt under a black duster.

"Wh…who are you?"

"I should be the one asking that question. After all you're the one intruding."

Conner stared at him, confused. It was then that he realized that the man wore the silver bands across his knuckles.

"Are you?...you can't be…can you?"

The man raised an eyebrow in an amused sort of way.

"I see you've figured it out"

"But dude aren't you supposed to be like…you know…"

"Dead"

"Uh…yeah"

"I suppose I am or rather my true self is. I am merely a memory preserved to act as a final test to my successor. And don't ask me how it works it was all fearless' idea"

"Huh?"

"Shall we begin then, it's been a while since I've wielded my little friends here. They are by far the jewels of my collection."

"Collection?"

"Yes, everything you see in this room belongs to a collection of items I have…acquired over the years."

"Acquired?"

"Yes, although Deidre had another word for it, stealing I believe she called it"

"Stealing? Do you mean you stole this stuff? You're a thief"

"Thieves are men who steal for themselves, I merely took away from those who had too much and gave to those who had done. What you see in this room is what I acquired just before Isar was attacked.

"So you're saying you're like Robin Hood or something?"

"Who?"

"Uh…never mind. So what's my test?"

"Simple. Defeat me in battle and my weapons shall be yours."

He jumped off the pedestal on which he was sitting and crossed his arms in front of him before bringing them to his sides. The bands vibrated before encasing his hands in metal gloves that went all the way up to his elbows as four claw-like blades extended from each of them.

"Great. I have to fight Wolverine"

"C'mon kid let's get this party started"

He launched himself at an unsuspecting Conner who managed to dodge by jumping behind one of the displays. He slashed through the display shredding it as Conner leaped behind another one.

"This is no time for hide and seek kid, you have a universe to save remember"

"Alright then, why don't you try this on for size. Iron Fist" Conner yelled as he ran towards his opponent with his fist now encased in iron. Caleb blocked it easily by absorbing the punch with his metal covered arm.

"Nice try kid. But you're gonna have to do a lot better if you want to defeat me."

Retracting the claws on his other hand he punched him in the stomach making him roll over in pain. He barely got to his feet when Caleb came at him again, this time with his claws ready. Unable to steady himself to dodge Conner raised his arm on which he now wore a metal band and transformed it in to a shield. That did it but it was far from over, Caleb flipped backwards and prepared for his next attack.

"Very good. But let's see what you can do against this"

He raised his arm and swung his claws through the air sending an energy way in Conner's direction. Conner raised his shield which absorbed the impact but the force threw him back into one of the displays.

"Don't tell me that's the best you can do. How are you going to fight Groudon if you don't even know the extent of you own powers."

Conner stood up wearily he was running out of ideas but there was still one thing he hadn't tried but it was still a shot in the dark. He dodged another energy attack and getting down on one knee to brace himself raised his shield and concentrated hard. He could feel his power flowing in to the shield and he prayed that this would work. Caleb on the other hand could feel his gloves begin to vibrate as they reacted to the magnetic pulse that Conner had created. He smiled and held his hands up allowing them to retract into bands and fly over to Conner.

Conner heard the clink of metal and lowered his shield to see the two bands hanging off of it but there was no sign of Caleb anywhere.

"Well done kid." His embodied voice rang through the room

"I hope you have as much fun with these babies as I did. Good Luck"

The bands begin to glow and floated off his shield which contracted back into a band and settled themselves around his knuckles. He then found himself back on the staircase with his head barely touching the ceiling.

* * *

Hope you liked it. The next one should be up soon.

Please Review.


	37. Blinding Light

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and for being patient.

Here's the next chapter, hope you like it

**Chapter 37**

_**Blinding Light**_

Ronny ran as fast as she could and jumped behind the nearest pillar avoiding another shower of arrows. It was at times like this she wished she still had her super speed. Even before she and Sunkern arrived at the City of Light she knew that the task that lay ahead of her would be a difficult one but she never imagined being in a position like this.

They had arrived to find a walled city encased in a giant translucent yellow dome with the same symbol that she now wore engraved in it.

"So what now?" she asked as she dismounted

Sunkern turned towards her and with his eyes glowing brightly touched her crystal with his nose, when he stepped back the crystal lit up and a thin beam of light shot out illuminating the symbol.

"Guess that answers that" she said as she followed Sunkern who trotted through the now glowing symbol. As soon as they walked though the gates their path was blocked by four women with long silver hair dressed in thigh length, yellow dresses with bronze plates over their chests and similar caps on their shoulders along with brown, heeled boots that reached well over their knees and bronze bands along their forearms. They each had a bow and a quiver of arrows slung across their backs and a dagger hanging off a belt.

"Uh…Hi there"

"How did you get in?" asked the one closest to her. One of the others noticed the symbol on the armor she wore and nudged the one next to her

"And how did you come upon that armor?"

"It's a long story which is probably best saved for another time…but…" she pulled out the coin the princess had given her "right now I really need to speak to whoever's in charge."

The four of them gasped and stood still for a moment till one of them took the coin and examined it.

"It appears to be real"

"But why...why now?"

A few minutes later Ronny found herself being led through one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. Everything was light and cheerful and seemed to emanate a soft yellow glow. In the distance she could see towering spires rising over a small patch of wood.

Before long she was seated in a greenhouse surrounded by flowers she had never seen before, all in varying shades of yellow.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" she was greeted by an elderly man with brown hair and a short beard dressed in a yellow tunic over brown pants. He carried with him three dying flowers which he set on the table between them.

"I was trying to find a cure for my little friends, but none of my experiments seem to be working"

"Couldn't someone from the City of Earth help?"

He looked at her with a stern gaze before sighing and looking down at the drooping flowers

"A couple of centuries ago, perhaps. Unfortunately good will between the cities is a thing of the past"

"It doesn't have to…"

"Enough. That subject I'm afraid is not up for discussion." He said sternly but a moment later his expression softened

"Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself, my name is Edward and I believe the princess sent you here to speak with me. I must say I truly am surprised not to mention intrigued."

"I'm Ronny. The thing is I'm not really sure to begin, it's kinda heavy"

"Well you came all this way why not give it a try?"

She took a deep breath and continued she couldn't afford to waste any more time

"This is gonna sound silly but you do know about Groudon and the knights…right?"

He nodded his expression beginning to turn grim

"Well you see my friends and I were brought here from another realm to help out because it appears that Groudon has escaped his prison and has set his sights on my home world."

"And you want my help to defeat him."

"Yes"

"What can I do to help?"

"I think you already know the answer to that"

"Do you realize the magnitude what you are asking me to do?"

"Maybe not, but I do know that millions of lives are in danger including those of the Azelians, my friends and I have been charged with saving them and that is what we intend to do with or without your help." She replied her voice growing tense.

"Very well then. Follow me"

He led her through the gardens to a lone tower that stood alone far apart from the rest of the mansion.

"You'll find what you seek at the very top. I'm afraid this is all I can do the rest is up to you"

He bowed his head slightly and then walked away. Ronny watched him leave before taking in the full height of the tower that stood before her.

_Looks like it's gonna be a long climb_

When she finally staggered through the door she was disappointed to find it completely sealed off leaving it shrouded in darkness. Creating a small ball of light in her hand she raised it over and head and stepped inside. The room was musty like it hadn't been opened in years which was probably the case, and as far as she could tell it was empty. She crouched down on one knee and examined the floor, beneath a thick layer of dust she could barley make out markings on the floor. She let the light fly from her hand and separate into several spheres which spread across the room illuminating it. The markings on the floor turned out to be the Lumarian symbol. She leaned forward to examine it better, the moment her hand touched the center a thin beam of light spread from her hand illuminating the symbol followed by an enormous one that shot out of the ground engulfing everything including her.

When she was able to open her eyes again she was no longer in the tower. She was standing on a large circular platform with tall pillars surrounding it, there were three sets of staircases which led away to a higher level beyond that all she could see was the sky. The whole place was adorned in yellow and bronze which gave it an elegant yet regal flair.

She ascended the stairs that were right in front of her and there it was resting on a silver platform in front of a banner with the Lumarian symbol encased in glass the most magnificent bow she had ever seen. It had a metallic orangeish-yellow sheen to it and intricately carved limbs. The back (The back here refers to the outer section of the bow that does not face the string) curved forward in a C-shape with a yellow jewel in the center connected with spokes, four metallic plates stuck out elegantly from either side, two short, two long which gave it the appearance of the rays of the sun and the belly protruded backwards towards the string acting as a handle.

Awestruck she approached it slowly and gently placed her hand on the case's seal, it melted away with ease and she reached out for the bow she thrown back by a powerful force. When she had regained her composure the bow was gone and standing before her was a tall woman with waist lenght brown hair held back with a yellow bandanna and piercing blue eyes. She wore a knee length, yellow dress with a broad, brown belt and bronze shoulder caps. The dress had slits on either side revealing the daggers strapped to her lower thighs. Se also wore brown, knee-high boots and gloves that reached her elbows. In her hands was the bow.

"What's going on?"

"It seems that Aaron's assesment of the situation was correct?"

"Aaron? Hold on a sec. are you…."

"Yes, I am Artemis formerly known as the knight of light but it appears that you have come to claim that title"

"I uh…"

"Do not worry about that child. It is the way it is supposed to be. We knew long ago that our days as Knights would come to and an end for the sake of the universe the time has come to pass on our legacy."

"But…but how?"

"I am a memory left behind to ensure that the legacy of the knights passes on into the right hands. Now prepare yourself child, the time has come to prove that you are indeed worthy to be called the defender of light"

She raised the bow and fired a luminescent arrow straight at Ronny.

"Light Screen" Ronny called out putting up a shield

"It seems that you have considerable control over your powers but let's see how you handle this"

She raised the bow once again and fired not one but a whole barrage of arrows . Ronny put up her shield once again but it couldn't withstand the force of so many arrows. She somehow managed to dodge them and that was how she found herself in her current predicament.

Artemis continued to rain down arrows on her as she crouched behind the pillar and she called out to her to fight like a warrior. Ronny was in a fix, the bow was the perfect long range weapon especially with its ability to fire multiple arrows at the same time, that coupled with Artemis's precision made it nearly impossible for her to get close.

"Solar Beam" she cried jumping out from behind the pillar and firing a concentrated beam of light at her opponent. It blasted right through the arrows but Artemis simply absorbed the energy into the bow. The attack was unsuccessful but it gave Ronny enough time to get within close range but Artemis was ready for her matching her every move while gracefully maneuvering the bow. She managed to push Ronny back then flipped backwards to put some distance between them and fired a single arrow. Ronny dodged and prepared her next attack, it was a risky one but she was running out of options.

"Lunar Magnetism" she cried sending four discs of swirling bluish-yellow energy to create a gravity field around Artemis who smiled and raised the bow, the yellow jewel in the center lit up and released an energy pulse which dissipated the discs, leaving Ronny on her knees.

"A clever move, that attack would have certainly stopped me had you more control over it. It is a powerful move indeed but one that requires a high skill level, a level you have yet to reach. Personally I have always found that in such situations simplicity works wonders"

She raised her bow again and Ronny only just managed to dodge the arrow.

"Simplicity huh…alright try this"

She created multiple copies of herself as Artemis raised her bow once again

"Foolish girl. It doesn't matter how many of you there are, as you have seen my Solar Bow can strike several targets as once"

And to prove her point she fired another barrage of arrows. All the Ronnys dodged but three of them got hit and vanished. The rest of them surrounded Artemis on the circular platform and raised their hands.

"Flare Blinder" they screamed in sync, momentarily blinding her, taking advantage of the situation the real Ronny charged preparing her final attack

"Star Sphere" she cried aiming a small but powerful orb of glowing yellow energy at Artemis

"Hows that for simple?" she asked as the light dissipated along with her doubles but Artemis was nowhere to be found and the bow was left hovering in the air.

"Well done child. You are indeed worthy of your new powers and as proof of that I bestow on you what is rightfully yours. May the light of Lumaria guide you"

As Artemis's disembodied voice faded away the bow and gently floated over to its new master . Ronny grasped it and could feel its power flow within her before it transformed into a beam of light and entered her crystal. She was once again engulfed in a beam of light and found herself in the tower.

* * *

That's it for now the next one should be done soon.

I've been working on the next few chapters simultaneously and haven't really decided which one should go next, so if you if you have any preferences let me know.

Please Review.


	38. A Technical Tale

Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews.

Sorry about the wait

**Chapter 38**

_**A Technical Tale**_

Cam had no trouble getting to the City of Technology thanks to Digit's uncanny ability to scan the terrain and effectively calculate and then navigate through the best shortcuts. The problem he now faced was getting in. The entire city was encased in what appeared to be glowing, green energy barrier.

He examined the barrier as best he could but could not figure out a way to get through. He tried phasing through but he ended up being thrown back by a shock from an electric current.

"Guess that wasn't such a great idea huh?"

Getting back on his feet he walked up to the barrier and folded his hands in frustration. But as he looked closer he noticed something peculiar about it. The barrier wasn't just an energy field; it seemed to be made up of digits that flowed continuously in horizontal and vertical patterns just like computer code.

"Hey Digit, is this what i think it is?"

Digit reared his head back and neighed to show he agreed

"Okay so if this is code then all I have to do is figure it out and that should help us find a way in but…."

He looked up at the barrier that stretched high into the sky and expanded for miles. He pushed his glasses back and strained his eyes to get a better look.

"Hold on a sec, the barrier has to have a power source and considering that they don't want any visitors it should be programmed to provide maximum strength while consuming minimum power. If the entire barrier is made up of original code then that would put way too much strain on the power source so…. It has to have a pattern. Yeah that's it Digit, I think I figured it out"

Digit turned his head to the side while Cam's face lit up with excitement

"All I have to do is find the recurring code pattern and that should do it"

He began searching for recurring patterns but he numbers were moving too fast for him to discern anything clearly.

"That's not gonna work. I seriously wish I had my computer"

Digit slowly trotted over and bent his head low enough to jerk Cam's hand upwards

"Huh?"

He looked down at his arm it was the one on which he wore his crystal

"You think the crystal's going to help"

Digit nodded

"Well okay then here goes"

He raised the crystal so that it now faced the barrier, a thin beam of green energy shot out of the crystal and expanded as it hit the barrier, just like a scanner. As his crystal scanned the code Cam could see the numbers coming together in his mind almost as if he were his own central processing unit. He put out his hand like he was using a keyboard and it worked. It was like he was using a virtual computer that only he could see. Within moments he had his answer and he directed it towards the barrier using the crystal. As soon as he did a hole appeared in the barrier, large enough for the two of them to fit through.

"Let's go"

As soon as they stepped through he turned around and fixed the hole

"Best not to give them another reason to hate us….Wow"

He had turned around and was now standing at the edge of one of the most magnificent cities he had ever seen. Geometrically precise structures, skyscrapers that literally touched the sky, glass domes and bridges and walkways that would have been considered architectural masterpieces back home, it even had flying cars but what stood out the most was that everything was black with green luminescent lines running all over them in various patterns.

He didn't have time to enjoy the view for long, having detected a disturbance in the barrier three robotic sentinels flew towards. They were bulky androids with black armor lined with green and wore the same symbol on their chests as he did. Instead of faces they a single large green eye and were armed with laser gauntlets.

"Halt" said the one in the middle as it raised its unarmed hand. The one on the left flew past him and went to examine the barrier while the one on the right stepped forward and scanned the two of them"

"Status: unidentified life form.

Advised action: quarantine"

"What? Hold on a sec…"

"Status: unregistered homo sapien

Advised action: Capture"

The third android had returned and the three of them began closing in on him. Cam fumbled in his pocket for a moment then pulled out the gold coin and held it up to them. They stopped and the one in the center scanned it.

"Pass key identified.

Sending information to supreme command.

Awaiting confirmation.

…..

Confirmation not received.

Apprehend"

"What?..."

Now he was really confused, the princess had assured him that it would get him through to whoever was in charge.

"Stop" he yelled while releasing a wave of green energy from his palm.

The three androids stopped and he heaved a sigh of relief, he had only just begun to master his ability to control technological components and wasn't quite sure if it would work on pieces as sophisticated as the androids.

"Okay you two back to your posts"

At his command two of the androids took off and were soon out of sight.

"Alright then you let's visit supreme command shall we"

He jumped on its back just as it took off the ground as was soon flying over the city, which looked even more magnificent from a birds-eye view. Before long they had landed at the base of a large domed structure.

"Thanks pal, off you go"

He stood there watching till the android was out of sight before walking up to the glass doors. The doors were locked and an employee card swipe and number lock pad was the only to get in but that wasn't a problem for him, he simply placed his hand on the pad and one green glow later he was walking in like he owned the place.

The first thing that struck him about the place was that everyone was wearing white and green jumpsuits under black lab coats which had a green triangle monogram on the right chest pocket. They also wore green gloves, heavy set black boots and either wore or carried with them green protective eye ware.

He weaved through the crowd and made his way to a reception desk where he was surprised to find the receptionist dressed exactly like everyone else.

"Uh…excuse me"

She looked up and her eyes narrowed as she took in his attire and reached for the phone

"Just a minute" he stopped her and held out the coin for her

"I don't want to intrude but I really need to speak with whoever's in charge it's really important"

She looked into his eyes and her expression softened, she could tell he was being sincere.

"Alright, just wait a minute"

She picked up the phone and dialed in a code.

"Hey, it's me is V in her office….okay thanks"

She looked around the room before waving over to someone to fill in for her as she led him down a long hallway.

"How did you get here anyway?" she asked as they began riding the elevator.

"Uh…I ran into some of your androids when I got through the barrier and let's just say I managed to convince one of them to give me a lift"

"How did you…never mind I don't want to know"

"That was easy"

"Whatever reason the princess has for sending you here can't be good, especially since she gave you that armor and to be honest I don't want to get mixed up in it unless I really have to"

"Fair enough" he shrugged

"We're here"

She led him down an empty hallway and then through a room full of giant vats filled thick, bubbling green liquid.

"What is that stuff?" he asked leaning over the railing of the bridge high over the room

"I'd be careful if I were you, you fall in and it would take…oh let's say five seconds for your entire body to disintegrate bones and all"

"And it's safe to keep stuff like that in here"

"Don't worry about it, it can't leak out of the vats besides no one's allowed up here"

"Then what are we doing here?"

"Look a lot of this is classified information. There are a lot of our own people who don't know…"

"Okay, okay I get it"

They walked down a couple of more hallways till they entered a large room with several control panels and a glass screen overlooking and even larger room cramped with several instruments.

"Where are we?"

"Boss's workshop"

"Workshop?"

"Come on"

She led him through another door and down a staircase into the workshop and carefully weaved through the large machines following the sounds of clicking and clanking. Then he saw it a green glow emanating from one of them and someone dressed in a black lab coat bent over it.

"Hey V you gotta sec?"

"…."

"V?"

"Just...a...sec...almost...got it...there"

The figure jumped back and pulled off their face guard revealing a young girl with blond, pixie cut hair and emerald green eyes.

"Who're you?" she asked bluntly but didn't wait for an answer, she walked right past him and began tying away on her laptop. He glanced over at the other girl who simply shrugged as if her friend's behavior was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Uh...hi I'm Cam and I came here because Princess Amerith sent me and..."

"I really would love to chat but as you can see I'm in the middle of something..."

"It's really important otherwise I wouldn't be here"

"Of course it is she wouldn't be bothered elsewise"

She strode past him and began tinkering with her machine before pushing a button and taking a step back. It remained still for a moment before vibrating violently as steam began to rise from the vents and a high frequency sound emanated from it.

"V is it...supposed to do that"

Before she could say or do anything the machine exploded and both girls ducked and raised their hands to shield themselves. However to their surprise they only heard the explosion but felt nothing especially considering their proximity they should have been thrown back or engulfed at least.

When they looked up they found themselves surrounded by a brick wall made up of green energy while a whole section of the workshop lay in shambles beyond it.

"What the..."

"Blimey!"

Both girls turned to stare at the stranger who stood with his arms folded not phased in the slightest by what had just happened.

"So...you have some time to talk now?"

"How...you...you did this but how?"

For the first time she took a good look at him registering the armor he wore while her eyes lingered on the symbol on his chest.

"You said Amerith sent you"

"That's right"

"Then that means...no it can't be...it's not possible...how?"

"Uh...V what's going on?"

" Chloe why don't you go back downstairs...take a break. I'll deal with this"

"You sure"

"Yeah"

"Do you mind?" she addressed Cam who had yet to put down his shield even though the smoke had already been cleared.

"Oh yeah"

He let down the shield and the two of them watched as she left the room

"Okay let's get the pleasantries over and done with. The name's Viveca and I already know who you are so out with it. What is going on?"

"Groudon"

"You're not kidding are you?"

"Afraid not"

"Fine. Come with me"

Once again he found himself walking down hallways as she led hi through what felt like an infinite maze.

"You sure took the news well"

"Yeah well as much as I don't want to believe you Amerith wouldn't joke about something like this, in fact I don't think she knows what a joke is"

"The two of you must be close"

"Past tense"

"What..."

"Were here" she cut him off as she pushed down a lever revealing a door hidden behind a wall

"You'll find what you're looking for in there just remember we may be the smartest amongst our friends but that doesn't mean we can solve everything on our own"

Before he could say anything she had already taken off, running down the hallway as fast as she could. Cam opened the door and stepped inside. The room was small and empty except for a single desk on which lay the scattered pieces of a block puzzle.

"This really isn't a time for games...but if I have to"

He got to work and for what seemed like hours stood hunched over the desk slowly piecing the puzzle together. It did not seem complicated at first but as he progressed further it got more and more complex. Several times he thought he had solved it but was stuck with the last piece and had to backtrack his steps. He was stuck once again with an almost complete puzzle with no place for the last piece when he came to the conclusion that this was one puzzle he could not solve. Viveca's parting words resonated in his head ans a small smile crept onto his face.

"I can't solve this" he said aloud

In response the puzzle piece in his hand began to glow and flew out of his hand before merging with the main puzzle which then began to glow before green lines extended from it and began ton spread across the room. He turned around to take a better look but he was no longer in the same room, instead he found himself in a large room with no doors and instead of the plain white walls the room he was in was black with green circuitry engraved into it.

A platform began to rise from the floor in front of him, on it was a glass case within which lay a small black rod with similar circuitry engraved into it. He recognized the symbol on the case and gently placed his hand on it then watched as it melted away. He reached for the rod but just as he was about to touch it he drew back as he tried to shield his eyes from a bright flash of light.

When he opened his eyes the platform was gone and he stood facing an older man with a dark complexion and piercing green eyes. He was dressed in a long green lab coat over a white and black jumpsuit. He seemed oddly familiar and Cam was certain he had at least seen a picture of him.

"Greetings young Knight"

"How...who...no...you...you..."

"No you are not seeing a ghost I am merely a memory left behind in this"

He raised the rod which he had been holding

"But that's..."

"Impossible? Logically yes but if there's one thing my time as knight has taught me is that magic does not always follow the rules of logic"

"That's one way of putting it"

"Come now we have little time to waste. If you are here that means that Aaron's prediction has indeed come to pass and the threat that Groudon poses is already upon us."

"Yes that's true but why are you here?"

"To test you"

"Test me?"

"Yes you have already have the intelligence, that is why the power chose you and you have proved that you can be humble as well. Now you must defeat me in battle and prove that you also have the skill to be a knight."

"What?"

Before Cam could prepare himself he clenched the rod in his fist which triggered two beams of green energy that shot out from either end turning it into a bo staff. He skillfully twirled it in his hand before launching an attack . However Cam was no stranger to fighting armed opponents and skillfully blocked it with his hands before aiming a kick to Ivan's mid-section forcing him back.

"Impressive"

"Yeah well you hang around a ninja master all your life, you tend to pick up a few tricks"

"I do not doubt that you have the skills to fight but do you really believe you can defeat me unarmed or is that you are yet to master your powers"

"I know plenty but then again so do you after all they were your powers first"

"Logical deduction"

Once again he twirled the bo around before launching into an attack. Cam flipped back and retaliated with a rotating kick of his own but was blocked easily. He tried again only to receive a hard blow to his side which sent him tumbling across the floor.

"Still think you can defeat me without your powers"

Cam slowly pushed himself onto his feet and eased himself into his fighting stance thankful that all his training had helped keep up his stamina.

"Yeah I think I can but right now I don't have time to play"

He attacked Ivan with two balls of green energy which were deflected easily and was once again forced to take a defensive stance as Ivan countered without missing a step.

"So...maybe this is going to be harder than I thought"

He jumped back just as Ivan was about to deliver a heavy blow and continued to dodge as he continued his attack without letting up. He dodged a particularly tricky attack and stumbled, loosing his balance he fell. Ivan lunged forward but this time Cam was ready.

"Digital Blast" he yelled creating a giant mass of energy that not only threw Ivan back it also temporarily blinded him. However because of the proximity between the two part of the attack rebounded upon him injuring him as well. Clutching his injured ribs he got to his feet and taking advantage of Ivan's temporary handicap he concentrated his energy into a single finger and traced the figure of a triangle in the air creating a solid digital triangle.

Ivan recovered from his setback and immediately launched into another attack. Using his abilities to calculate a precise angle Cam flung the triangle destablizing his grip forcing him to drop the staff. Cam winced in pain but when he looked up again preparing himself to take on an unarmed Ivan but found himself all alone.

"Well done young knight. You have proven that you possess not only the intelligence but the skill as well to wield the powers of technology. Use them wisely, protect Azelia, protect the universe."

As Ivan's voice faded away the staff rose into the air and transformed into a beam of light before entering his crystal. The moment it did so Cam was once again transported to the lone white room.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Please Review.


	39. March

Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews and to all those who have added this story to their favorites list. Sorry about the delay I've been having trouble with my internet connection but it seems to be working fine now.

**Chapter 39**

_**March**_

Brazier stood alone in a dimly lit room staring at a holographic image of Azelia on the table in front of him. He was used to feeling slightly on edge before a battle but he had never felt this way before. The upcoming battle would mark their revenge on the Azelians and though news of the new knights made feel that he and his brother and sisters should be a part of it he knew all too well that the four of them had an even more important mission ahead.

What troubled him most was these new knights; the others the ones they had fought for years were strong and powerful but predictable. They knew nothing of these new protectors of Azelia and how many of them there were after all they had only encountered three. Then there was Galatea, ever since she had returned she was not herself. She was angry and more hostile than he had ever seen her. He supposed it was because she had been trapped for all this time and had lost her chance for revenge. Of one thing he was certain if Aurora's successor survived this battle she would sooner or later meet her end at Galatea's hand.

He looked up as he sensed the arrival of Marsed and the three commanders he had chosen to lead the drizzards into battle. The first was Tryst, he was a scavenger when they found him and had since hardened into a warrior. He was tall and lanky with spiked magenta hair and violet eyes, his weapon of choice was a large circular blade with spikes attached to it.

The second was Kale, Mistress of Gem Stones, a powerful sorceress who was exiled from her realm for trying to dethrone the queen who happened to be her sister. She had long dark hair and violet eyes and was clad in a magenta outfit compete with a long swirling cape. She preferred using her powers over carrying weapons however she did carry a three pronged crystal which was the source of her power.

The third and the one who would serve as high commander in his absence was Hagen a strong built man who came from the same realm as their master. He was a master swordsman and was a skilled and experienced fighter.

"Everything is set my lord"

"Good. The three of you know how important this battle is do not get carried away"

"Surely it cannot be a difficult task they are defenseless after all "

"Do not be so sure of yourself Kale" he turned away from them and resumed staring at the hologram "They have new knights you would do best to be on your guard"

"But surely…."

"No Tryst I do not believe they are as strong as the ones we faced but do not underestimate them"

"Do not worry my lord we will not disappoint you"

"Prepare to leave immediately"

The three of them bowed and left

"That was quite the departure from your usual pep talk"

"Things are different now"

"Perhaps they are but you can't change them by brooding over the way it used to be"

He turned to face his sister and gave her a skeptic look it was almost unnatural for her to be so calm

"And since when did you become so wise? I thought you would be raging about not being able to go"

"It was merely an observation and just so you know I'm furious about not being able to go; it is our revenge after all but even I can understand that we have a more important job to do. Besides I think Galatea's mad enough for the both of us"

The two of them left and walked down a tunnel till they came to a ledge. Below them three battalions of drizzards armed and ready were lining up before a giant archway. They marched together in perfect coordination and the sound seemed to calm Brazier, they were moments away from battle and this was the feeling he had come to cherish the most.

They caught sight of Landfor preparing to activate his invention as Tryst, Kale and Hagen rounded up the last of their forces. Galatea was with their master preparing for their trip to earth. She had chosen not to be present for this.

Brazier gave the command and Landfor started it up, lighting up the archway and the three commanders stepped up to the portal. Then turned towards Landfor and bowed before turning around and bowing both to Marsed and Brazier.

On Brazier's final command Hagen raised his sword and swung it horizontally as the three of them stepped aside. Taking their cue the drizzards began marching forward with militant perfection and disappeared through the portal with the commanders bringing up the rear.

"I wish I was down there, there's nothing I love more than a good fight"

"Don't worry you'll get your chance this is only the beginning of our revenge"

Meanwhile in Azelia a few yards away from the castle a giant portal opened up and hordes of drizzards began marching through; once the three commanders were through the portal closed behind them.

"So when do we start?" asked Tryst bouncing on his heels with a broad smile on his face

"Patience Tryst, we have waited a long time for this let us not be hasty" said Hagen calmly as he watched the drizzards position themselves, ready to move at his say so

"You know it's almost a shame" said Kale looking up at the spires of the castle which rose high over the trees that at least for the moment provided them with cover

"What is?"

"That we have to destroy the castle as well, with a few touches here and there it could be quite remarkable"

"Don't you have like six already?"

"I was also sealed away for 5000 years, their all ruins now. I have to start my precious collection from scratch. And this one would be a great place to start"

"That is if it's still standing by the time we're done. Or if you're allowed to keep it"

"Enough you two. It is time"

"Oh Goody" said Tryst as he unstrapped his weapon with a wicked smile on his face

"So it begins" Kale smirked as she waved her hand in a circular motion summoning a cerise colored jewel plate. She stepped onto it and it rose a couple of feet into the air.

Hagen unsheathed his sword carefully, relishing the feel of the Zocordian blade passed down through generations of generals in Hades. There were six altogether each belonging to a house of nobles and his own the Blade of Demons was one of only two that remained. The second and the one of the most powerful the Blade of Death belonged to none other than Lord Groudon himself. Three he was sure had been destroyed during Groudon's siege of Hades but there was one, almost as powerful as Groudon's and was assumed to have been destroyed along with its wielder but he had his doubts. This particular warrior he knew too well to believe that he was so easily defeated.

The green eyes on the demon head that served as the pommel gleamed as he twirled it around adjusting his grip. It had been a long time since he had wielded his sword too long but the time had finally come. He raised it into air pointing it straight up to the sky.

"March"

_It had begun._

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Please Review


	40. Wisdom of Water

Hey guys, I know it's been almost a year and I'm really sorry about that but it's been a really busy and crazy time for me so I haven't really had the chance to write. Here's the next chapter though. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 40**

_**Wisdom of Water**_

Tori froze as a swirling wall of water surrounded her trapping her in a prison with no way out but up. She had never felt so weak but there was something about the aura emanating from it that paralysed her and for the first time she was afraid of water. Through the thick wall that surrounded her she could just barely make out the silhouette of a woman. Gasping for air she fell to the ground and the water immediately dissipated. Breathing heavily she looked up to see a tall, pale woman standing in front of her.

She had long, dark hair that fell to her ankles, held back by a gold band and calm purple eyes that were focused on Tori in a subtle stare. Her ensemble consisted of dark blue dress that barely reached her knees with a belt of gold pearls slung across her waist. Gold bands were twisted around both of her bare arms just below her shoulders; she wore gold guards on her wrists and calves while her feet remained bare. In her hand was a lance, blue with tints of pink and purple tapering towards its pointed edge with a line of gold spiralling around it up to the guard of its hilt which arched back in the shape of a claw with a white stone set in the centre.

"Aquella"

* * *

Vapour swiftly and gracefully made his way through the thick fog that covered the path leading to the City of Water while Tori clung tightly to his reins, eyes closed and face set in concentration. The fog was so thick that it rendered her incapable of seeing anything up ahead. Vapour on the other hand was unperturbed by this so she put her trust in him and let him lead the way.

She was curious about what lay ahead of them especially after the not so warm welcome they received at The City of Earth. The princess had warned her that the people of Aquos were very temperamental their moods according to the princess changed like the tides of the sea, although she wasn't very sure what the princess had meant by that.

Her grip tightened as Vapour put on a burst of speed before slowing down and then coming to a stop. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in front of a towering gate of coral with beautiful shades of pinks, blues and purple running through it with the tear drop symbol in the centre. She gracefully dismounted and walked over to the gate and gently brushed her hand over the surface. The coral quivered beneath her touch but otherwise remained resolute. She traced the gaps left in the coral mesh and tried peering through them only to be blinded by sunlight.

She turned back to Vapour and gave him a wistful smile before stepping in front of the gate.

"Sorry boy but you're going to have to wait out here, I'll be right back"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she transformed into water and squeezed through the gaps in the gate. She gasped as she resumed her original form on the other side.

"That was a tight fit" she said to herself as she regained her composure and took a look at her surroundings. She was standing on the banks of a large lake over which a several coral bridges crisscrossed like a network of highways with several posts where they intersected.

"Wow"

She took a step forward towards the bridge but was forced to take a step back when two figures sprang out of the water from either side. They were dressed in blue and gold armour fashioned after a fish complete with fin-like attachments extending from their gloves, boots and helms. They each carried a trident which at the moment were pointed towards her.

"Stop right there stranger" said the first

"How did you get past the gate?" asked the second

"Uh…well that's kind of a long story, but I'm not here to attack you, I just need to see whoever's in charge"

She fished around in her pocket while the edged their tridents closer but drew back when she produced an all too familiar gold coin.

"You are a messenger from the palace then" said the first as he examined the coin se handed him.

"Something like that"

"And was it the princess who gave you that armour"

"Uh… well sorry guys it's a long story and I'd be glad to explain everything later but time is of the essence right now, it's really important"

"Very well then, follow me"

She followed the guard across the bridge as they made their way to the very centre well all the bridges met.

"So where exactly is everyone?"

"Does it look like anyone lives on the surface" he answered gruffly as he gestured toward the lake

She turned towards the water as they kept on walking

"Underwater city…how original" she added as an afterthought.

The guard led her into circular cabin and into a crystal cylinder that oddly resembled an elevator. The enchanting sight of schools of little fish swimming around met her as they began their slow descent to the domed city below. They were descending into the largest of the domes which was connected to several smaller ones that spread out as far as she could see. The domes themselves appeared to be made of glass but she could tell that they weren't. What amazed her though were the swirls of blues energy that hung about the domes flowing as freely as the water.

The city itself came as a shock. It was exactly like a city on Earth with the exception of the shell, coral and fish motifs that seemed to dominate their architecture. The light her companion explained came from light crystals embedded in the dome. She was tempted to take a look around but her companion ushered her through the streets so fast she was barely able to register the stares they received.

They finally came to a stop in front of a large building with two mermen holding tridents across their chests carved out from the pillars. The guard pulled her up the stairs and into a large entrance hall when he asked her to wait. He returned a few moments later and led her up a flight of stairs coming to a stop in front of a door in the shape of a giant shell. He knocked twice and then stood aside as the shell split open and separated to allow them entrance, however she entered the room alone and shell closed sealing her in.

"Greeting messenger"

Tori whipped around to find a middle-aged woman with waist length blue hair standing in front of a large circular desk. She was dressed in a blue bodysuit with an enamoured green breastplate with a shell motif and matching armbands, boots and a belt. Around her neck she wore a green crystal in the shape of a conch and in her hands was the gold coin sent by the princess.

"Uh…hi…I'm Tori and...uh…"

"Hello Tori, I am called Merlyn, welcome to the City of Water" she placed the coin on the desk and walked around seating herself in the chair behind and gestured for Tori to do the same.

"I am anxious to hear what the princess has to say" she remarked as Tori slid into a chair in front of the desk facing her.

Tori stared at her hesitantly unsure of how to go ahead and she stared back her green eyes unblinking with expectancy.

"Does the name Groudon mean anything to you?"

"That name was once enough to terrorize all of Azelia, but that was eons ago"

"And what if I said he was back"

Merlyn glared at her gauging to see if it was all a joke however Tori's eyes revealed nothing but honesty to her.

"Preposterous, child do you know what you are insinuating. Groudon is nothing but a figment of our past"

"He may have been a story from the past but he is now very much a fact of the present. That is why my friends and I were brought here, why I've come to ask for your help"

Merlyn closed her eyes and gently shook her head, she could not believe what she was hearing but there was one thing…

"Brought here? What do you mean by that?"

"My friends and I come from another world, a world called Earth one that will soon have a reason to be afraid of Groudon"

"Another world? What is that girl thinking?" she said more to herself than Tori

"Even if what you say is true how can I be of any help"

"The Knight of Water, Aquella once wielded a weapon in battle against Groudon and his forces, I have come to ask for that weapon"

"Aquella's lance is a sacred treasure to my people what makes you think I would just hand it over to you and even if I could only a chosen Knight can wield it."

"Well you see…" Tori looked at her uncertainly hoping with all her might that the woman in front of her would understand without her having to explain everything if the princess was right they did not have much time. Lucky for her Merlyn put things together quite well.

"Are you trying to tell me that you and these friends of yours have been chosen as knights"

"Yes"

Merlyn slapped her hand against her forehead and remained motionless for a moment. She looked up at Tori's worried face and took a deep breath before standing up and walking to the window. Tori was at the edge of her seat as she watched her walk towards the window and stare outside.

"I'll be honest with you I'm not sure what to believe but I can tell you're not lying so I'll help. Come with me"

She flipped the statuette of a seahorse on her desk and they both turned as the fish mosaic on the floor slid aside revealing a hidden staircase. Tori followed Merlyn down in to a cavern lit with an eerie greenish-blue light from the crystals that surrounded a pool of water.

"I trust you can breathe underwater"

When Tori nodded she gave her a half smile before stepping up to the pool and raising her arms over her head she dived in. Tori followed suit swimming through the tunnel till she found the exit. Looking around she realised that they were now outside the dome. She turned to look for Merlyn but gasped when she saw her clutching her necklace while she was surrounded by blue energy from the waist down. She swam towards her but her eyes went wide as the energy faded and Merlyn now sported a sparkling yet elegant tail giving her the appearance of a mermaid.

"But…how?"

"We may have lost all our powers when Aquos was destroyed but some magic still remains. Besides this way will be faster"

She held out her hand which Tori took and before she knew it she was being pulled through the water with absolutely no control over where she was going. Everything went by in a blur till they jerked to a stop in front of a large rock. Letting go of her hand Merlyn swam up to a coral formation and slid her necklace into a groove. The coral parted and revealed the entrance to a cavern.

"This is as far as I go, if what you say is true then you 'll find the lance at the end of the road. Just remember even warriors know that fighting is not always the answer."

"Thank you"

Merlyn smiled and nodded as she watched Tori slide inside the cavern and swim ahead as the coral once again sealed the entrance. Tori followed the tunnel she was in till she reached the inner most sanctum of the cavern. She pulled herself out of the water and walked through the cavern careful not to slip on the slimy surface.

As she stepped through an archway she was forced to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness. The innermost part of the cavern was brightly lit the power of the crystals resembling that of the sun. In front of her was a waterfall with a flow so gentle she could barely tell if it were moving. She moved towards it only to be stopped by four figures stepping out of the water. They were each dressed like the guards she had met before but held no tridents.

They immediately attacked her leaving no time for words and she was forced back as she tried to defend against all four. Their attacks were very familiar and reminded her of the academy. She kicked out at one of the warriors knocking him back while she turned her attention to the other three. When the fallen warrior stood this time without a helmet she dropped her stance and stared wide-eyed. Standing in front of her was a mirror image of herself. As she dropped her stance the other three stopped and took of their helmets as well revealing three more versions of her. All synchronously took up a fighting stance one that perfectly mirrored her own. She stood still not taking her eyes of her opponents as they circled her almost as if they were waiting for her to attack first.

"_Even warriors know that fighting is not always the answer"_

A memory from her days as a ranger floated through her mind and she smiled as she remembered Shane and Dustin trying to best holographic images of themselves while she stood facing her own. Her smile widened as she now looked and four images of herself circling her.

"I will not fight myself" she said clearly and watched as they stopped and smiled back at her before fading away. At the same time the waterfall parted revealing yet another tunnel.

"It's a good thing dark, enclosed spaces don't creep me out" she said to herself as she walked through it. It led her to a large chamber lit with a faint blue light. Around the walls hung banners with the symbol of Aquos, in the centre was a raised pool. Her footsteps echoed as she walked towards it and she could help but shiver with anticipation. She peered over the ledge the water was as clear as glass and just beneath the surface laying in its case was a magnificent blue and gold lance. Entranced she gently lifted her hand and pressed the symbol engraved in the case. She held her breath as the case melted away and inched her hand closer to the lance. But before she could clasp her hand around it she forced back by some unseen power, She pushed herself up but before she could even look up she was surrounded by a swirling wall of water.

* * *

Tori stared at the woman in front of her, a spitting image of one of the illusion Ariel had shown her when she asked about her predecessor but the question was…

"How?"

"What an interesting thing magic is, isn't it?" said Aquella as she caressed the lance.

"Magic?"

"Yes, Aaron predicted that Groudon would indeed return and insisted that we leave a part of ourselves a memory of sorts to test our successors when the time came."

Tori stood up once again, still breathing heavily she faced Aquella

"What kind of test?"

"Think of it as the final step before you truly become the Knight of Water"

"What do I have to do?"

"Defeat me in battle"

Without warning the water surrounding Tori began to quiver before aiming at her like tiny bullets, this time she was ready though. She dodged each attack before finding herself facing Aquella who was ready to strike with her lance. She flipped back and fell into a defensive stance. She gathered the water in her hands and waving them in a familiar circular motion released a jet of water aiming for her opponent. Aquella merely inverted the lance in front of her using it to block the water.

"You are skilled child but you rely far too much on your old ways"

She lurched forward and was able to hit Tori in the stomach with the side of the lance sending her flying into the wall behind.

"You stand no chance of defeating me if you do not embrace your new powers"

Tori groaned as she stood up still leaning against the wall. Aquella was right, even during training she would by default fall back on her ninja skills and rarely used her new powers. It was easier that way but she was no longer fighting Lorthor's monsters. This was a different time and a different place which called for new moves.

Aquella raised the lance and thrust it forward releasing a swirling jet of water

"Aqua Ring" Tori shouted summoning ribbons of water that looped over each other in a circular pattern creating a defensive shield around her. Without losing a step she immediately switched to offence by launching a barrage of blue energy spheres. Using the lance Aquella easily evaded them before swinging it around attacking Tori with a wave of blue energy. Tori ducked and swerved to the side slipping on the wet floor. Her eyes darted around the room looking for anything that she could use to gain an advantage but the only thing there was the pool.

Aquella raised the lance once more but Tori dodged and flipped to avoid her attacks. Eventually she landed on the base of the pool, Aquella charged forward but Tori jumped back into the water and thrust her hands against the surface forcing the water rise and surround her like a wall. Aquella's only entry point was from above which was too predictable instead she circled around and powering up the lance thrust it into the water. Tori was ready for her, she backed up against the water and attacked Aquella's hand as it came through forcing her to drop the lance but because of their proximity Tori was thrown back as well releasing the water at the same time.

When Tori got back on her feet she was alone while the lance lay idle on the floor. She walked over to it but before she could pick it began to glow and rose into the air.

"You have done well young one" she heard Aquella's voice say but couldn't see her anywhere "You have earned your place as a Knight. Take this lance and let it aid you in your fight against evil. Good Luck"

The voice faded and the lance transformed into a beam of light before entering her crystal. And as it did the light faded and the room turned dark.

* * *

That's it for now, I really hope you guys liked it. I'll start work on the next one right away.

Once again I'm really sorry about the wait.

Please Review and let me know what you think.


	41. Thunder Strikes

Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews.

This chapter is based off the Anime/Manga titled _Get Backers. _I tried a different approach with this one. Hope you like it.

_To JaydenRulz_

_Their lack of homesickness will be explained in an upcoming chapter. I tried to hint at the reason in Whirling Winds but I don't think it came out to well. Keep reading, all will be explained soon._

**Chapter 41**

_**Thunder Strikes**_

The speed with which Jolt tore down the path leading to the City of Thunder had Ryan wondering if their steeds had abilities similar to their own. He showed no signs of slowing down and since they left the princess his pace only increased and no matter what he tried Ryan could not get him to slow down. He tried to discern where they were but everything just went by in blur.

In truth he was excited to see the city and could almost imagine meeting a big bulky guy decked in royal armour standing on top of a tall mountain wielding a hammer with lightning descending around them from the dark sky. It was all well and good except it wasn't a hammer he was after and knew nothing of he was going to meet. He did however expect to find the city somewhere high in the mountains which was why he was surprised when the path Jolt took led them to the base of a mountain instead of towards the peak. He was even more surprised when the path they were on led through a tunnel but what came as a real shock was what he found at the other end.

As expected he came face to face with a wall only unlike the one they encountered outside the City of Earth this one was made up of giant poles while electrical energy passed through them creating a barrier. The gate was a tall iron slab with a lightning bolt engraved into it, however it was rusted in several places and there was a giant hole near the bottom large enough for the two of them to fit through.

As he dismounted Ryan cast a worried glance towards Jolt, something was just not right. He cautiously took a step forward and hesitantly stretched out his hand to feel the gap. He expected some kind of force field or current but found nothing it was just a hole in the wall.

"_Be careful on your journey, the City of Thunder has perhaps suffered the most after the war and even Groundon's imprisonment was not enough to quell the storm that was brewing within. You may be surprised by what you find…"_

"I guess this is what she meant when she said I'd be surprised huh pal?" he stroked Jolt's nose who responded by nudging his head closer to Ryan.

"I wonder what happened here though. It's a little odd that they would leave a gaping hole like that unguarded or not bother to fix it up" Jolt neighed and jerked his head forward.

"You're right we might as well check it out"

He caught hold of Jolt reins and slowly led him through the hole keeping an eye out for any sign of movement. However once they got in his jaw dropped, the city was dark and from what he could tell was made up of large dilapidated buildings stuck together in a circular pattern that rose high into the sky like a single tower. The place was filthy and strangely quiet apart from the sound of what he assumed were rodents darting through the shadows.

"I definitely didn't expect this. Which way should we go?"

Jolt did not respond instead his head shot up and his eyes narrowed as his body tensed.

"What's wrong boy?"

He turned around instinctively slipping into a fighting stance as he sensed what Jolt did. Out of nowhere hundreds of people shot out of the darkness, ready to attack. They were all dressed shabbily in tattered clothes with make shift armour with pads on their knees and elbows, trash can covers slung across their chests and helmets. They came at them armed with pipes and baseball bats, Ryan stood frozen, this was definitely not what he was expecting. Luckily for the two of them Jolt was in his senses and using his hind legs he kicked back at the first of the oncoming masses throwing them back into the crowd. This seemed to jerk Ryan out of his stupor, just in time to block an attack from a heavy pipe. He pushed back and then knocked out his attacker with a single punch before moving to defend against the next. He used his super speed to outwit and take out as many opponents as he could but they just kept on coming.

"Stand back boy" he commanded taking a few steps ahead. He spread his legs as he took up a stance and with massive force brought his two fists together creating a wave of electrical energy strong enough to knock them out but not kill them.

"That should take care of them" he smiled at Jolt who only turned sensing more attackers. Ryan turned in the direction he was facing and paled when we saw another wave coming for the attack.

"Jolt get out of here"

The stallion faced his partner with confused eyes.

"Sorry boy but there are too many for us to fight off and these lanes are too narrow for you, so beat it I'll catch up with you later"

Jolt neighed in understanding and sped out the way they entered while Ryan used his super speed to put a considerable distance between him and his attackers. He ran as far as he could but he was forced to slow down as he ventured deeper into the city. He took a turn only to find a group dressed similarly to the ones he had just knocked unconscious he took a step back and turned only to find another group coming up behind him. He froze, he was trapped and he was already exhausted from using his super speed so much.

Before either of the groups realised he was there a hand shot out from the wall and pulled him through a hidden doorway. He leant against the wall panting and turned to face the guy who saved him. He was taller than him and had a lean frame. He was dressed in a black ensemble with platinum finishing with a belt slung across his waist and a visor shielding his eyes. On his chest was the imprint of a lightning bolt.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Who are you?"

They asked simultaneously.

The man eyed him with curiosity and his breath hitched when he saw the armour Ryan wore.

"Seriously who are you?"

"That was my question"

"You're the outsider here, no one else would be foolish enough to take a walk down these streets"

"Is this really the City of Thunder?"

"Home sweet home" said the other man his tone dripping with sarcasm

"Man…the princess said things were bad here but I didn't think…"

"Princess?...you're from the castle then…that's why you have that armour?"

"Uh yeah"

The man removed his visor revealing striking amber eyes and a shock of green hair.

"Nice to meet you I'm Pryce, technically I'm the guy in charge around here"

"You're the leader?"

"Well…actually my father is but I'm filling in while he recovers from his…illness"

"Uh…I'm Ryan, the princess sent me here to talk to whoever's in charge. So I guess that would be you."

He looked around the room they were in it was dark save for a small light bulb in the ceiling, apart from that it was bare.

"It's not all that bad" said Pryce as he walked over to the other side fiddling with something in his gauntlet. "It gets better as you go higher up Lower Town is just a little bit more difficult to get under control that's all"

"I'm sorry you lost me"

Pryce pressed down on a panel that opened a hidden door

"We shouldn't stay here too long, I'll explain on the way"

As he crossed under the light Ryan got a clear view of his face. He was a lot younger than he was but he had lines on his face that made him look so much older.

"A long time ago during the time of the Knights, there was a dispute between four brothers over who would take charge of the city after their father passed away without selecting an heir."

"But that was ages ago" Ryan interrupted as they began their assent to the higher floors

"It was, but it never escalated to anything because of Zeplin, everyone thought he should choose being a knight and all but he didn't think he should and let the royal family decide. A lot of people weren't happy with this decision and began choosing sides. Eventually one of the brothers was chosen and the rest maintained their silence but once the knights disappeared and the threat of Groudon with them hell broke loose here. Each of the four had their own supporters so obviously divisions sprang up."

He stopped and double checked an alleyway before gesturing to Ryan to follow him.

"Eventually three of them got together and killed their brother"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I forgot how though anyway after that the three of them decided that choosing a leader from amongst them would only lead to more squabbles and each would live in fear of the other. So they decided to split up the city. The oldest ruled over what we call High Town, the second Mid Town and the third Lower Town where we are now. After that things were pretty peaceful for a while."

"What happened to the dead guy's supporters?"

"They were asked to choose where they wanted to live those didn't were imprisoned and were eventually sent to Lower Town. After the three of them of them died it pretty much became a practice to send "the scum" as people say to Lower Town while those who wanted to live peacefully together occupied High Town and Mid-Town."

"So the people at the top just decided who should live where?"

"It's a lot more complicated than that but essentially all those who were deemed unworthy of the higher levels were sent down here and forgotten about. And without any kind of leadership the whole place just fell into ruin."

"But to get this bad…I mean the gate was…"

"Yeah we've been meaning to fix that but coming down here is as good as a death sentence"

"So what are you doing here?"

"Since my father became our leader he's been trying to get the city back to way it was. And he pretty much managed to unify High Town and Mid Town but Lower Town is difficult. These people have been scorned and forgotten for so long and since ties between the cities were all but officially severed there was never a reason for people to come down here so it became all the more isolated."

"I guess you can't really blame these people for being so hostile"

"We can't, we shouldn't but some still will. Apart from that they won't trust us even when we do try to talk to them"

"So that's what you're doing, trying to talk to them"

"In a sense. There's no centralised control down here so people form groups to survive. Believe it or not some of these people actually want things to change down here and influence from the right people can go a long way down here. They might not be willing to listen to outsiders from above but they will listen to one of their own. Frankly I don't think they really hate us all that much it's just that this is what they've always known and trusting people who you see as responsible for your situation isn't easy. I was actually talking to a bunch of people who want change before I had to save your ass from the scavengers."

"Yeah… but why would they blame you for what happened in the past?"

"Well…one way of putting it is that if you've grown up down here with things the way they are hearing about how the guys upstairs are responsible you're going to hold a grudge whether you understand it or not."

"That makes sense. Man you've got your work cut out for you, the last thing you need is Groudon breathing down your neck"

"It's a slow process but….."

Ryan pushed on ahead only realising that his companion had stopped moving when he came to a turn and didn't know which way to go.

"Huh…what's wrong why'd you stop?"

"Did you say Groudon?"

Ryan's reply was cut off when they were surrounded by two groups of scavengers advancing on them.

"Please tell me there's another secret passage around here" asked Ryan as the two backed up against each other

"If there is I haven't found it yet"

As the scavengers got closer their pace slowed because of the narrow passageways

"When I say duck, duck"

He could see their menacing smiles and could almost hear their quite laughter

"What're you…."

"DUCK!"

Pryce did not need to be told twice. He crouched on the ground as low as he could using his hands to shield his head. Ryan on the other hand repeated his performance from earlier and created a shockwave to knock out their attackers. As the last of their attackers fell to the ground, unconscious Pryce looked up and his eyes went wide.

"What in the…" but before he could finish his question he felt a hand pull him up and the next thing he knew everything went by in a blur while his insides twisted and turned uncomfortably. The world around him came back into focus when they reached a high metal door with a lightning bolt symbol on it. He sat down beside the door dumbstruck, his eyes focused on the blonde haired man standing next to him breathing heavily.

"You okay down there. Sorry about that I've never had a passenger along for the ride so I don't know how it'll affect you but I had to get us out of there, those guys won't be out for long."

"What?…Who?…How?"

Ryan sighed and sat down on the floor next to him as his breathing evened out

"Long story short. Groudon's escaped and my friends and I were brought here from another world to try and stop him."

Pryce looked and laughed to himself before smiling up at his companion.

"So you've been chosen as the new Knight, haven't you?"

"You catch on pretty quickly and here I thought I'd have a hard time convincing you"

"If you were talking to my father you'd be here for days."

"It's a good thing I'm talking to you then because I don't have days"

Pryce laughed as he stood up. "You're just lucky my grandfather believed that Groudon would come back and that a new order of knights would come to Azelia" he said as he pulled out a disc from his pocket and slipped it into slot in the door. "He was so sure that he made me promise that should someone come with such a claim and bearing Zeplin's mark I should listen to him and not be stubborn like my father"

"Sounds like an interesting man"

"He is. I'll introduce you sometime"

They stood back as the door slid open allowing them to enter.

"So where are we going exactly?"

"You my friend have an axe to retrieve, do you not? That is if you are who you say you are."

The moment they stepped through the door it slammed shut behind them and they were surrounded by halberd wielding guards suited in armour of platinum and bronze complete with helmets that covered their faces entirely and white capes that fell down their backs.

"Relax guys it's just me and this is a friend of mine, he's cool"

The guards regarded him for a moment before turning to each other. They collectively lowered their weapons and returned to their positions as a bumbling old man ran up to them.

"Lord Pryce, Lord Pryce"

"Oh man" Pryce groaned while took a closer look at the approaching man. He was stout and dressed in a cream robe with a bronze sash belt across his waist. His greying hair was dishevelled and he looked like he had just run a marathon.

"Oh hi Gin" said Pryce brightly as the old man approached them panting heavily.

"Young master…where…have you…been?" he asked in between pants "your…mother…has been…looking…for you"

"Oh I'm sure you'll make up some excuse for me. My friend and I have some business to attend to. I'll be back in a while" and without waiting for the man to respond he pulled Ryan along and made his way down a long corridor.

"Mind if ask where we're going"

"Well technically the entrance to the place you need to go is in my father's office on the top floor but if my mom's looking for me well let's just say she'd probably burning a hole in door waiting for me to walk in. And she is not going to take this whole Groudon thing very well. So we're using the backup plan."

"Backup?"

"Yeah there isn't a single room in this places that has just one door although the right one isn't always the most obvious one"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'll let you figure that one out for yourself. We're here."

Ryan stared at wall in front of him, there was nothing there at least as far as he could see. He watched as Pryce grazed his palms over the wall before he found what he was looking for. He pressed down on a hidden lever and waited for a doorway to slide open. He pushed an unsuspecting Ryan into what appeared to be an elevator and reached for something he wore around his neck.

"This will help you get where you need to go"

He handed him a thin golden rod with a loop at one end and a bronze wire wrapped around the length.

"It's too bad you won't get to see the rest of the city it's really not as bad as what you saw. Maybe some other time then"

"Hey wait a minute" Ryan called out as tossed a gold coin to him "the princess asked me to give that to you. And thanks"

Pryce nodded and stood back as Ryan disappeared behind the wall. Inside the elevator which had begun its assent Ryan examined a panel which had the entire layout of the city mapped out in front of him. All he had to do was select a point to go to. At the bottom was a small hole that didn't look like it belonged there, more than anything else it looked like a key hole. A smirk dawned on his face as he inserted the rod Pryce had given him. The elevator jerked to stop forcing him to lose his footing. What shook him more was when it started up again it was no longer going up, it was moving sideways or rather in a circular pattern but he couldn't be sure.

Finally the doors opened and he hastily stepped out into a brightly lit room. It was bare apart from the giant oak door at the other end. Worried that he had already spent far too much time getting here he raced to the door and was about to pull it open when Pryce's words came back to him with the memory of several hidden doors that had helped him out earlier. He turned around and scanned the room. It was large and square manually searching for a panel would take a while and that was a luxury he didn't have. On a whim he brought his hands together and created a small electrical charge, then pulling his hands apart quickly he shot the energy at the walls on either side. The energy flowed through the walls and watched carefully, since the door was likely to be of a different density than the rest of the wall there was bound to be a jump in the current's flow.

He smiled when he found it and ran to the door which was still sparking with energy. He quickly found the panel and dashed into the entryway as soon as the door slid open. He was now in a large circular tower lit with sunlight coming in through the towering glass windows that made up the walls. In the centre was a table on which lay, encased in glass an axe with twin curved blades and a bronze haft with platinum markings on it. Entranced he placed his hand on the symbol on the case and reached for it as the case melted away. No sooner did he touch the haft did he have full back because of the shock he received from it.

When he looked up from nursing his hand the axe was gone at least it was no longer on the table. It was now being held by a man with spiky blonde hair dressed in white pants and a cream vest over a dark blue shirt. He was examining the axe with subtle longing in his azure eyes. He smiled as he looked up at dumbstruck Ryan.

"Looks like Aaron hit the head on the nail with this one or was it hit the nail on the head, keep getting that one mixed up. So shall we get down to business then"

"Uh…who are you?"

"Why I'm Zeplin, Knight of Thunder or was I guess that's your title now or will be, rather might be"

"Aren't you I don't know supposed to be dead or something?"

"I am as you put it dead well the real me is anyway. What you see is just a memory preserved by magic to serve as your final test"

"Memory?...test?"

"There will be time for explanations later for now your task is to defeat me and prove that you deserve this weapon and deserve to be called a Knight"

He slid into a fighting stance and brought the axe in from of him holding it with both hands as it charged with electrical energy that sparked between the two blades. With a massive swing he unleashed a wave of energy that he directed towards Ryan who only just managed to dodge. He was able to escape the next two attacks only by using his super speed. When he saw an opening he countered but Zeplin was quick to dodge.

"You're not the only one with speed on their side. You can't win if you keep running away"

He launched an attack this time directly with the axe scoring a hit as it hit Ryan's chest plate forcing him to double over.

"So are you going to fight or what?"

They continued to attack, block and dodge, both equally matched in both speed and strength. Ryan tried using electric attacks but Zeplin just absorbed them with the axe or diverted them back at him. Eventually he found himself backed up against one of the glass panes as stared at the man in front of him. Zeplin had a smirk on his face as he shifted the axe from one hand to the other and it did not look like he was going to let up anytime soon, if this kept up he was done for. His hands prickled with energy because of his nervousness and he could almost hear the glass crack behind him because of it.

A sly smile graced his features as he flexed his palms against the glass. Zeplin frowned with confusion and a hint of disappointment as he raised the axe in front of him ready to finish this. He charged just as Ryan realised a powerful bolt of energy shattering the glass behind him. Zeplin stopped and turned away raising his hand to shield his face as shards of glass rained down on him. Using his speed Ryan charged into him grabbing the axe before he ducked out of the way. When he looked back Zeplin was gone, he looked around but saw no one which was why he was startled when he heard someone laughing.

"Well kid it looks like you really are up to the challenge. Just remember the enemies your about to face won't go easy on you. Take care of that for me will you."

As the voice faded away the axe began to glow before it transformed into a beam of light and entered Ryan's crystal.

* * *

Sorry about the fight scene, it's definitely not one of my best but I was running out of ideas.

I'm not sure if I did it justice but the axe is based on Danny's Bison Axe from Wild Force.

That's it for now, hope you guys liked it.

Please Review.


	42. Power of Life

Hey guys, sorry about the wait and thanks for the reviews and messages

**Chapter 42**

_**The Power of Life**_

The journey to the City of Life had been uneventful although the forest that surrounded it was dense and had several pathways spiralling in different directions almost like a maze. As Taylor and Fawkes emerged through the trees her breath caught in her throat as the towering city came into view. Surrounded by a wall of white marble with orbs hovering above it was a magnificent city that rose to the heavens and appeared to be carved out of a single mountain. It was showered in golden light that bounced of the marble giving it an ethereal glow. To her surprise the giant golden gates with the crest of Life emblazoned on it was wide open with two feminine figures dressed in gold armour with white fastenings complete with gauntlets, boots and metallic white wings sculpted into a feather pattern. They each had long hair the colour of honey, braided and held back with a gold band that had a miniature wing pattern on either side and a sheathed sabre strapped around their waist.

She dismounted and stood in front of the city still in awe till she felt Fawkes pull her along to the entrance. As they approached the guards she reached for the coin the princess had given her but it was rendered unnecessary when they bowed and greeted her as a knight.

"Welcome, we've been expecting you"

She looked up as a third guard descended from the sky with her wings spread wide and a gentle smile on her face.

"You have?"

She smiled again before approaching Fawkes and petting him gently as he in turn leaned into her touch.

"Indeed but I do not believe that I have the answers you seek, if you will follow me I shall take you to someone who does"

Taylor nodded and followed her winged companion through the city with Fawkes close at her side. They emerged through a patch of wood and were greeted by the sight and sound of a waterfall crashing into a pool of water. Taking a deep breath Taylor closed her eyes and listened to roar of the waterfall as it overpowered the songs of the birds and the chatter of the leaves, it reminded her of place that she might as well have considered as home and calmed her despite her inhibitions and suspicions about her current situation.

"Welcome Taylor"

The voice startled her and she looked around for the new comer her eyes finally settling on the petite figure of a young woman standing by the waterfall. She was pale and had delicate features accentuated by her blue eyes, her auburn hair gently fell to her waist and she was dressed in a long sleeved cream and gold robe with a delicate belt slung across her waist. In her hand she held a long staff with an opaque jewel set firmly at its head.

When she didn't respond the woman bowed her head and continued

"My name is Aanica and for all purposes necessary I am the leader of this fair city. It is an honour to have you here Knight of Life"

"You know who I am?...and how do you know my name?"

"Indeed I know who you are and what you have come for. Follow me however I am afraid dear Fawkes will have to stay here"

Uncertainty filled Taylor's mind as she tried to wrap her head around what was going on. She came here prepared to argue her point and to convince whoever was in charge that Groudon had returned and that it was imperative she be led to Aurora's weapon. However not only did this woman who she had never met before know her name she knew who she was and what she wanted and wasn't even the least perturbed. In the back of her mind the memory of the first time she met Princess Shayla stirred and she was filled with the same excitement and wonder when she found out that she was chosen to be a guardian of the Earth. She turned to Fawkes who nudged her forward before she placed her hand on his side in a gentle gesture before following the woman down a paved path that led away from the waterfall to a gazebo set amidst a sea of golden flowers.

"What's going on?" asked Taylor as she regained her composure

"What do you mean? I thought Amerith explained everything to you"

"She did but this wasn't supposed to be easy"

"Ah I see you are referring to your encounter with the Terralians." She placed her staff against the railing and sat down on one of the marble benches gesturing for Taylor to do the same.

"Many things have happened since the time of the Knights and a lot has changed and while suspicion and fear has gripped many it does not compare to that which was felt when Groudon was a real threat. For generations we have lived in relative peace and with this peace the threat that Lord Groudon posed fell into the pages of history becoming no more than a story, a great legend which created heroes that are revered even today. I can assure you that your companions will have faced some hostility on this subject."

"But you don't have a problem believing that Groudon's returned"

"Yes but now is not the time for me to explain why. However you to not seem like one who walks on faith alone so will tell you this. The people of Elisar were once able to manipulate the energy of life itself much like what you can do now though not quite as powerful. Our abilities allowed us to live longer, to experience more, to learn and understand how things and people worked. Our history has thought us to value the past and the lessons we can learn from it, it has also opened our minds to possibilities and the belief that prophecies and visions are more than mere parlour tricks."

"Prophecies?"

"Yes, and one such prophecy spoke of warriors from another world who would come to take the place of the knights and protect us from Groudon's evil"

Taylor turned away from her and looked out at the flowers that surrounded them. It was too good to be true but it didn't feel off to her at all. She took a deep breath as she weighed her options. Her decision made she allowed her shoulders to slump in surrender before turning to her companion who watched her expectantly.

"Alright then since I don't have time let's cut to the chase you already know who I am, what's at stake and why I'm here so point the way."

A smile graced the older woman's face as she picked up her staff and walked into the field of flowers raising it over her head. The jewel lit up and a bright light emerged cutting through the flowers like a knife through butter creating a path that led into the distance.

"Follow the path it will lead you to what you seek but be warned you will succeed only if you are certain of the path you have chosen."

"Right"

Reaching into her pocket Taylor pulled out a gold coin which she handed over to the woman.

"It's from the princess, don't see the point now but she insisted I give it you"

"Thank you and good luck to you."

Taylor nodded and took off running down the path with a nagging feeling that something was about to happen and now was definitely not the time for a stroll in the garden. The path seemed to go on and on and it felt like she had been running in circles before coming to a stop.

"This is ridiculous"

She turned around but the path just seemed to extend before her, it was like she was trapped in a never ending loop without realising it. She stood still unsure moving ahead the last thing she wanted was to get caught even further in this trap. She gritted her teeth in frustration this was the last thing she needed right now.

Aanica said she had to be certain about the path she had chosen and she was at least she thought she was after all why else would she be here in the first place. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be engulfed by the darkness as she tried to calm herself and pull her thoughts together. She was sure she was on the right path to find Aurora's weapon, there were no doubts about that. In that case the path Aanica spoke of was not literal. She wondered if perhaps it referred to her decision to become a Knight. It was all as clear as day to her when she first stood up to the plate but in the short time that she had come to this strange world and accepted her new powers a lot had happened to make her doubt that decision. The discovery of the alternate nature of her powers which was something she still failed to understand, Bloom's death, another incident shrouded in mystery that the Princess refused to be completely honest with about and then there was the Princess herself she was an enigma like Taylor had never encountered before. She definitely knew a lot more about the situation than she was letting on not to mention there was this acute sense that said she was hiding something big from them as well as this nagging feeling that she had forgotten something.

"That's it" she exclaimed as her eyes flashed open and she took off once again

_A lot has happened since we got here and there are a lot of things I don't understand and I strongly believe there is a lot more to this story that is still a mystery to us but I'm sure definitely sure that I want to protect this world, my home and the people I care about. I am certain that I want to be a Knight._

With a fierce expression on her face she charged forward blindly only this time through a glowing portal that opened up in front of her. She slid to a stop when she realised she was no longer on the path but instead on a marble platform surrounded by bold pillars with a golden roof overhead. A large balcony extended from with two towering over her each with a life-size gold statue of a griffin seated above it

Entranced she walked towards the edge and her breath hitched as she realised that she was high above the ground with fluffy white clouds preventing her from seeing anything but the peaks of nearby mountains. She was so mesmerised that she didn't realise that she was hovering in the air nor did she see the glass case that sat on a marble table housing two sleek ivory blades with golden cross-guards, grips and pommels fashioned after a phoenix in flight.

Shaking herself out of her reverie she turned back and rushed to the platform to examine the case. She didn't know how long she had been trapped in the loop and she needed to get back to the others as soon as possible. Placing her hand on the symbol engraved in the glass she stepped back as it melted away before reaching for the blades but was forced to pull back by some kind of energy surrounding it.

"It seems that the time for that hasn't arrived yet"

She whirled around to find a young woman with flaming red hair dressed in a regal gown with a tiara standing on the balcony with her hands held one over the other in front of her.

"And you are?"

"Aurora, Princess of Elisar and the Knight of Life or perhaps I should say that I once was"

"How is that even possible?"

"I'm a memory left behind to ensure that my legacy falls into the right hands"

"So you knew, you knew that the seal wouldn't hold him, you knew he'd come back"

Aurora sighed as she walked up to her successor and stood by the table her hand ghosting over the blades.

"We had hoped that the seal would last for eternity however it was a risk we could not take one Aaron would not let us take especially…"

"Considering the cost" Taylor finished for her

"Precisely, we had reached our limit and this was all we could do to ensure that the right warriors were chosen to carry on our fight. And then there was the prophecy."

"The one about the new knights coming from another world"

Aurora nodded solemnly as she looked away into the distance

"But shouldn't that have told you that the seal wouldn't hold"

"It was one of the reasons I agreed to Aaron's rather unconventional plan, the twelve of us had never argued over something so bitterly before, Deidre hated the idea"

"Hold on are you trying to say that they didn't know about the prophecy"

"Of course not, by Elisarian law only those to whom the prophecy is recited may know of its content and only what information is of absolute necessity can be disclosed to others within the city. Outsiders can only share in this should the oracle specifically dictate it."

"That doesn't make any sense"

"Perhaps but remember we come from different worlds, where I come from as you will soon learn prophecies are not treated lightly and severe consequences can arise should they be toyed with."

She raised her hand to stop Taylor from arguing and continued

"This debate on prophecies has gone on for time immemorial and will not be resolved now. We do not have much time and there is much I need to tell you about your powers."

"My powers?"

"The power over life is great and is unlike that of your friends. The reason you have similar abilities to that of your friends is because I was once revived by mine and absorbed their powers."

"I've heard this story before"

"I see and have you heard of my battle with Galatea?"

Taylor nodded only to receive a quizzical look from the former knight

"Do you know how I was able to defeat her?"

"No, no one really knows"

"I see. Aaron tried to protect me back then but you need to know I cannot allow history to repeat itself."

"What are you talking about? Asked Taylor taken aback by the desperation in Aurora's eyes as she turned away from her successor to stare at her palm

"I absorbed her."

"What?"

"I absorbed her life energy to the point where I could have killed her and I probably would have if Aaron hadn't pulled me away. You see every great power must maintain a balance, for the others the balance is maintained by their teammates with opposing and complementary elements. However for the power of life the balance must be maintained within an individual."

"I'm not sure I understand everything you're saying"

"You are able to heal people by giving them energy and you can also take that energy away but there is a price if you are unable to control this power you will be unable to touch another living being without hurting them."

Taylor stood still her hands resting on the table as she digested everything that had been revealed to her. If she wasn't careful not only would she end up hurting innocent people she could even kill them.

"Taylor…"

Her whipped up and she glared at the young princess as if daring her to speak

"Have you understood everything I have said."

She nodded but did not say a word

"Good, there is a lot more I would like to discuss with you however I am running out of time and unfortunately the condition for passing on our weapons is victory in battle."

"You want me to fight you?"

"It is unfortunate indeed but it is the result of letting a man decide the test, fighting to prove one's valour is the only way they know how"

She walked back on to the balcony and then turned to face her as she raised her hands, holding them out parallel to the floor. The swords began to vibrate before rising in the air before cutting through it as they flew into her hands. No sooner she grasped the grips than she was engulfed in golden light. When she emerged gone was the dainty princess and in her place stood a warrior ready for battle. She now donned a short white dress with a golden armoured breast plate, belt, gauntlets and boots. On her head she wore a protector that resembled wings in flight.

"If we must fight, let's make things a little interesting shall we"

She raised her hands releasing a gentle beam of light which hit each of the griffins bringing them to life. They roared and took off into the air and circled above them before they took their place on either side of aurora.

"Remember you will need all of your powers if you're going to defeat me"

Without waiting for Taylor to react she raised one of the swords and pointed it at her before one of the griffins charged.

"Honourguard" she yelled instinctively summoning her shield forcing the griffin to crash into it. She jumped back and slid into her fighting stance as she faced Aurora who now sported a taunting smirk. The fallen griffin disappeared and reappeared behind her as she slid into a stance of her own.

"Your shield is strong but you will need more than a good defence to defeat me"

She raised one of the blades and brought it down slashing through sending a burst of energy towards Taylor who ducked and rolled out of the way. Within moments she was up on one knee and launched a powerful energy sphere at her opponent. Aurora didn't even flinch she simply turned bringing her left hand forward with her sword facing the ground, just before he sphere could hit it transformed into a shield that easily deflected it.

"What in the….?"

"It won't be so easy to defeat me these blades are royal treasures their purpose is to not only to defeat the enemy but to protect as well."

One of the griffins reared its head back and launched a massive fireball at her, she ducked behind one of the pillars as she watched the marble table be destroyed. She attacked with another energy sphere only to have it deflected by the second griffin. She flipped out of the way to dodge another attack and scanned the area she had to fight. She figured that the only way she stood a chance of facing Aurora was to get rid of the griffins first. She darted out from behind the pillar and jumped into the air putting on a burst of speed as she tried to put some distance between them. As she predicted the griffins left Aurora's side and followed her, the only problem was she had no idea how to stop them. They may have been alive but they were still made of metal and most of the attacks in her armoury were low concentrate which would bounce right off them.

She dived, swerved and spun in the air to avoid the fast approaching griffins, she was forced to stop when they picked up speed and began circling around her ready to attack. She watched them carefully and the moment they simultaneously lurched forward she shot up into the air forcing them to crash into each other before spiralling downwards.

She landed on the balcony panting, as much as she loved flying it did use up a lot of energy.

"I see you defeated my pets but this battle is far from over. What I told you earlier may have come as a shock but if you are to overcome anything you have to embrace your powers, all of them"

This time Aurora charged forward, Taylor barely managed to dodge the first attack but the second caught her in the shoulder and she stumbled back. This was not good the sword she could take but as long as Aurora had her shield all her attacks were useless and close range combat was impossible. The key to this battle was to get separate her from the shield but the question was how.

She dodged two more attacks and once again found herself on her knees while Aurora prepared for her final attack. Her shield turned back into a sword which she raised above her head together with the other one forming a cross before she unleashed a powerful attack. Taylor saw her chance and charged straight into the attack summoning her shield as she aimed an energy bolt at the hilt of the left sword forcing Aurora to stumble and loosen her grip from the shock. Keeping up with her attack Taylor continued to charge forward concentrating energy into her palm before landing a clean hit which signalled the end of the battle as Aurora disappeared allowing the swords to fall to the ground.

"That didn't quite go according to plan, however you did well"

Taylor turned around to find Aurora who had resumed her royal avatar only this time she was barely visible.

"It seems we are out of time. I know you have questions but you can find the answers in the stone, the shadow will show you the way."

"What are yo…"

"Taylor listen to me" she continue as if Taylor had not spoken "There is much more to the prophecy than you have heard, there is a record of it hidden in a place only the knights can venture to, you must find it before it's too late else you risk repeating the mistakes of the past. Remember your powers…"

"Hey, wait"

Taylor lurched forward to grab hold of her but she faded away before she could finish what she had to say. Once she was gone the swords lit up and hovered in the air before transforming into beams of light which entered her crystal before throwing her into darkness.

* * *

That's it for now; finally done with all twelve now I can get started on the actual battle.

Just a reminder chapter 35 technically comes after this one, the rest all take place simultaneously.

Please Review and let me know what you think.


	43. Stepping Up

Sorry about the wait I just haven't had the chance to sit and write.

**Chapter 43**

_**Stepping Up  
**_

Princess Amerith sat alone in her father's war room with a thick bound book open in front of her, her fingers gently traced the edges of the pages as she carefully turned each one without taking in a word. Her mind was focused on the knights while the fingers of her left hand were clutched firmly around her crystal pendant.

Not long ago it had warned her of a disturbance in the dimensional fabric and she immediately sought the crystal screen in the knights' stronghold which revealed to her a token force of drizzards led by three commanders that were unknown to her quickly approaching the castle.

She was not sure if her plea to the cities had been heard and even if she were successful in convincing the others they would not be able to send help on time. She rushed back to the palace and immediately ordered the soldiers to prepare for battle and assemble at the gates much to the chagrin of her advisors who were at a complete loss to comprehend her sudden change in behaviour let alone understand the alarm she was raising when to them there appeared to be no threat.

A violent hammering on the door brought her out of her reverie just as a page stumbled in bearing news of the impending attack before he collapsed on the floor. Her face paled and even though she was aware of what was coming she was worried about the soldiers who had only heard tales of the kind of creatures drizzards were. She composed herself and gracefully rose from her chair before summoning a maid to see to the page. She then strode down the hallway towards the grand balcony where her advisor's met her with unending questions. At her request the people from the city that surrounded the palace had been gathered into the courtyard below. They all looked up at her with questioning eyes as she approached the balustrade.

She looked into the distance where she could make out the dark sea of drizzards drawing closer while her own armoured soldiers took up their ranks in front of the gates. She knew they would be outmatched as even the most experienced of her army had not faced something like this and prayed for the timely arrival of the knights, in the meantime she would do all she could to protect her people.

Not far away Hagen, Tryst and Kale floated in the air above their army with the help of circular crystal shields created by Kale's magic while the drizzard army marched towards the castle. Hagen stood as still as a statue his hands firmly clasped around the hilt of his sword, Tryst was leaning forward with the support of one of his weapons while Kale stood regally with her head held high as she levitated gemstones over her hand. They hung back as they drew nearer to the soldiers guarding the gate, there would be no need for them to get involved unless the fabled knights showed up.

The castle's defences were not of a superior quality leading the princess's army to take the fight to the drizzards and hopefully stop them before they reached the gate. But as the creatures drew near it too all their courage just to stand their ground. The drizzards' reptilian nature gave them a grotesque mottled green appearance enhanced by their scaly skin and long necks. Apart from which they were at least two heads taller than the tallest man amongst their ranks while their armour made them look even larger as they wielded bloodthirsty halberds.

The princess's army sported chalk white faces as they tried to strengthen their grip on their weapons, but as the drizzards crossed the line they had set a fleet of arrows shot into the sky and rained down on them only to bounce off their armour. With the threat more evident the soldiers' courage returned to them and with a loud battle cry they charged forward and quickly engaged in battle matching their blades with those of the drizzards with unknown strength and will.

Their sudden courageous bout startled Tryst who had expected them to turn tail and run but a smirk found its way to his face when he realised that there was little damage they could inflict upon the drizzards.

The princesses' hands went cold as she used the power of her pendant to see what was happening. The drizzards had managed to fend off the soldiers with ease but they continued to fight with all of their might but there was little they could do against them. As the number of injured increased she reached her limit and relayed an order for them to retreat.

The order came as a surprise and relief as well as a sting to their pride but they were happy to comply and immediately began getting the injured to safety while those who could hold their ground warded off the drizzards with whatever strength they could muster. The situation grew dire with every passing moment and they began to lose faith in coming out of this alive, even if they made it to the gate there was no telling how long it would take the drizzards to break through the defences.

Nearby a dark cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows, interfering at this point was the last thing he had planned but if he didn't innocents would pay the price. He reached across his shoulder preparing to pull off his cloak but stopped when the drizzards were forced back by a wall of fire. he looked up to see twelve stallions racing down the valley with armoured riders, in the lead was the one in red with a very familiar crest emblazoned on his chest his hand was outstretched and as he drew it back the fire died down. Only this time twelve knights and their steeds stood between the drizzards and the weary soldiers.

The cloaked figure smiled to himself as he let his hand fall to his side and stepped back into the shadows.

* * *

As always please review and let me know what you think


	44. Awakening: Azelia Knights

Hey there, once again my apologies for the long wait, i'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible till then enjoy**…**

**Chapter 44**

_**Awakening: Azelia Knights**_

One by one the knights materialized in a swirl of energy till all twelve stood tall on a hill overlooking the battle between the drizzards and the princess's army.

"Looks like we got here just in time," said Conner, taking a step forward to get a better look.

"We have to help them," Madison exclaimed, her eyes filled with worry as she watched the soldiers do their best to hold their own against the powerful creatures.

"Let's do this," Eric commanded as he stepped forward and closed his eyes. His crystal began to glow as a sheathed sword appeared before him. As he grasped the handle he was engulfed in a bright light from which he emerged clad in magnificent red and gold armour.

The others lined up behind him and nodded in synchronization as they each summoned their own weapons emerging in armour of their own. They mounted their steeds - who were clad in battle armour of their own – and raced towards the battle below with Eric in the lead.

As they got closer Eric stretched out his hand summoning a wall of fire between the soldiers and the drizzards.

"Get to safety," Madison urged as the knights took their place in front of them. "We'll take care of these guys."

The soldiers nodded and quickly made their way back to the confines of the castle as the knight held their position on the battlefront.

"Looks like things just got a little more interesting." Said Tryst with a wicked grin as he urged the crystal platform he was riding forward only to be stopped by Hagen.

"Not yet"

"But…but…but why, look it's the knights, their down there all dressed up in shiny armour just waiting to be destroyed"

"Only if necessary," Hagen coarsely repeated Brazier's words as he turned his attention back to the battle while Tryst let his shoulders slump and dropped his head in disappointment.

Below the drizzards became restless, aroused by the power they sensed in their new opponents. They gripped their halberds firmly and charged. Eric drew his sword from its sheath and urged Flare forward with Cole and Ryan right behind him, hammer and axe drawn at their sides with Bay and Jolt ready to do some damage. Tori and Cam steered Vapour and Digit to the midfield lance and staff ready at hand, while Ronny and Wes led Sunkern and Speed to the rear bow and crossbow armed and ready to fire. Kira, Conner, Madison and Dana dismounted as they drew their weapons. Taylor hung back behind them with a single sabre drawn while she held onto Fawkes' reins with her free hand. She would have liked to have been part of the charge but her better judgement told her to stand back.

Blades clashed in a flash of metal on metal as the tide began to turn against the drizzards. They were no longer able to overcome their opponents on strength alone and their hide was not as strong against the knights' weapons

"What's going on down there?" asked Tryst leaning forward and squinting to get a better look.

"It would appear our fabled knights aren't so fabled after all," said Kale turning to Hagen for an order but he remained motionless

Eric, Ryan and Cole met the drizzards head on. Eric sliced through the air with his sword releasing blades of flaming energy that struck the drizzards taking them out of play. Cole jumped off Bay and landed hard on the ground striking the ground with his hammer creating a crevice deep enough to trap them while Ryan swung his axe around shocking his opponents into surrender.

"We've got to keep them away from the castle" Cole yelled as he swung his hammer to deflect an oncoming attack. "We will" said Ryan as he weaved through the horde "these guys aren't so tough" he remarked as he came to a stop leaving a trail of fallen drizzards behind him. "Don't underestimate them guys" warned Eric as he fluidly dispatched two of his attackers with his sword

The swarm that had rushed past the trio faced Tori who pushed them back with a wave from her lance after having their weapons knocked out of their hands by Cam twirling his staff.

"Looks like these guys are all washed up" said Cam as he rode up to Tori

"Well they definitely looked like they could do with a bath" she replied giving him a high five

Madison crossed her daggers blocking an attack while charged down her attacker giving her a chance to turn invisible and launch a sneak counter attack.

"These guys are strong," she commented as she rematerialized

"But not strong enough," Dana called back as she disposed three of her opponents with a graceful twirl of her fans cutting them down with blades of pink energy.

"Watch your backs" they heard Taylor call out as the drizzards began to circle them, the ones attacking from behind were disposed of in a flash of arrows and whirlwinds while Taylor charged towards them taking out as many as she could with her sabre. Wes rode up to assist the girls with the onslaught of drizzards that drew closer with his crossbow raised as Taylor charged across the field to help Conner and Kira who were dealing with their own set of menaces.

Kira let her guitar loose blowing her opponents away with sonic waves while Conner slashed through their armour with his claws.

"These guys aren't so tough, just like a couple of dino-drones" he laughed

"Just a little smarter maybe" Kira called backed as she avoided a tackle and had to swerve back to put some distance between her and the drizzards she was fighting to use her guitar.

"There sure are a lot of them though" she added leaning away from a drizzard taken down by Ronny's arrow.

"And they just keep coming" Conner called trying to block a swinging halberd with difficulty. Taylor charged in and leapt of Fawkes knocking his attacker to the ground before rolling away as she pulled out her second sabre immediately turning it into a shield. She gracefully avoided their blows and struck back strategically, attacking their weak points. Ronny rode up to join them as the tide of drizzards thinned around them.

"Looks like our job here is done" said a smug Conner as he retracted his claws

"I wouldn't bet on that" said a gleeful voice

They looked up to see a spinning circular blade flying straight towards him

"Conner move"

"Watch out"

But he was frozen still, Kira stepped forward playing her guitar at full power to deflect it just in time as the others rode up to help them out. They watched the blade spin out of control before returning to the hands of a warrior standing on a floating crystal platform laughing away.

"Who is that creep?"

"Don't know but he's about to get a taste of his own medicine" Ronny raised her bow and taking aim fired an arrow at a still laughing Tryst. The arrow was deflected mid-flight by a barrage of gem stones that rained down on them.

"Guys watch out" Tori yelled as she raced back with Cam Eric, Cole and Ryan right behind them

"Honourguard" Taylor called out as she raised her shield allowing it to expand and surround the seven of them. The gem shards forcefully hit the shield only to bounce off and fall to the ground helplessly.

"Are you guys okay?" Tori asked as she rode up with the boys in tow

"We're fine thanks to Taylor" Madison replied "but where did that attack come from?"

"And where did that clown get to? I've got a bone to pick with him" Conner whined

"Whoever that was is gone now, I can't sense anyone else" Said Taylor as she opened her eyes after scanning their surroundings.

"In the meantime we have other things to worry about" Eric commented as he reminded everyone that they were standing amidst a sea of fallen drizzards.

"They're not…dead, are they?" asked Cole

"No, they're just unconscious, severely injured but very much alive"

"What are we going to do with them?"

As soon as Ronny said the words the fallen drizzards began to dematerialize leaving behind fallen weapons and loose pieces of armour.

"What now?" asked Kira

"I think we just won our first official battle as knights" supplied Cam

"Yeah! Knights 1, creepy monsters 0" Conner cheered

Eric smiled and raised his sword "For Azelia…"

"And for Earth" Taylor added as she touched his sword with her sabre

The others smiled and raised their weapons as well

"For Azelia and Earth"

* * *

Once again sorry for the wait, writing time is a little slim at the moment.

Just wanted to note that I have used a couple of elements from shows like _Huntik_ and _Kamen Rider Dragon Knight._

Do review and let me know what you thought of his chapter. Critique and suggestions are always welcome.

Till next time…


	45. Behind the Curtain

Hey guys, once again my apologies for the late chapter but it just couldn't be helped. Thanks a lot for the reviews and suggestions.

Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.

**Chapter 45**

_**Behind the Curtain**_

From the shadows a tall cloaked figure silently watched the battle between the Knights and drizzards, carefully analysing every move the knights made. The wind stirred unravelling his cloak just enough to reveal his hand still clasped on the hilt of his sword which continued to pulse in recognition of its brother.

He had sensed the disturbance in the space fabric and combined with his sword's reaction he sped forward racing towards the castle and abandoning his solitude. His sword was one of six ancients passed down through generations and believed to be gifts of the fates. They were powerful weapons when wielded by their chosen and when together there was no power that could stand in their way. Three had fallen in battle along with their masters and lay there forgotten without new blood to claim them. There were only two others to which his sword would react in such a way. One was is in possession of a master too weak to wield it which meant that there was only one person who could have come to Azelia_. _

"_Hagen_."

Lord Hagen was a powerful general in Hades and there were few who dared go against him. But power was not all he possessed he was rich in skill born of years of training and experience from fighting a thousand battles. He was not someone to be taken lightly and not someone a child could defeat.

He arrived at the battlefield to the sight of soldiers and drizzards locked in battle and prepared himself to join the fray. Hagen was nowhere in sight but his sword would not let him forget his presence. Showing himself now would risk years of hiding and preparation but there were innocent lives at stake. He was saved from making a choice by the timely arrival of the knights who fought relentlessly against the monstrous creatures.

He took a step back into the comfort of the shadows and watched as this new team of warriors pushed the drizzards back. The knights of fire, lightning and earth charged ahead and took met the creatures head on. He studied their techniques and noted their flaws as he took in each of their performances.

Water and technology took care of those that got passed the first three while ice, mind, sound and metal stood their ground battling the horde of strays as light and wind lent their support from the rear. The knight of quintessence rode swiftly between them jumping into the fray where she was needed. He relaxed his grip on his sword as he watched her step into help the knight of metal. But a gleeful taunt followed by a spinning blade flying towards them forced him to strengthen his grip and lean forward in preparation to interfere.

"_Tryst"_

However the knight of sound was quick to step in and deflect his attack followed by the knight of light preparing one of her own. But a barrage of crystals raining down on them and put end to that as the knight of quintessence stepped up and protected them with her shield.

"_Kale"_

These three names ran through his mind as he watched Tryst fly away. The knights were lucky that they had chosen to flee instead of fight. They were strong but still children in terms of the roles they now had to play. They had barely used the potential of their weapons let alone their own powers and were not ready to face these three forget the four generals or Groudon himself.

But something still hung over him. Hagen, Kale and Tryst could have easily defeated the knights so if their mission was to destroy they would not have fled, something else was up, something more sinister and more dire was in the works. Relying on the cover of the shadows he left the battlefield there was much he had yet to uncover. With one final glance towards the rejoicing knights he dove into the forest and fled.

"_Enjoy the moment young knights, you're real test is soon approaching."_

Back at their lair Landfor gazed affectionately at the teleportation crystal in front of him. A wicked smile adorned his scarred face as he watched it spark with energy fuelling his teleportation device. The others had always scoffed at his inventions but now he was the one who had provided the way for their master to attain what he wanted. He silently laughed to himself as he watched drizzards and other members of their army scamper around in preparation of what was to come revelling in the fact that none of this would have been possible if he had not found the cracks in the fabric of space that surrounded Azelia. It was no doubt a souvenir of the war but none the less it allowed them easy access to the realm.

He was without a doubt that the master would reward him greatly after all it was his discovery that not only set things in motion but brought Galatea back to them as well. But this was not the only thing he had observed. Because of the discord that had built up after the war Azelia had not fully recovered and all of her barriers were weak leaving him with the opportunity to seek some of her most well-guarded secrets.

"Is it secure?" he gruffly asked the presence coming up behind him

A tall woman with mottled, grey skin and long, slimy, green hair decked in scaly armour stepped forward. The lower half of her face was covered in a mask while a pair of large, orange goggles framed her eyes.

"Yes, my Lord," she bowed

"Good. Well then shall we proceed with the next stage?"

From her belt she withdrew a vial of greenish-orange liquid and handed it to him. He held it up to the light a wide evil grin spread across his face.

* * *

That's it for now.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	46. Downtime and Discussions

Hey guys, thanks so much for all your reviews. Once again my apologies for not updating sooner.

For now here's the next chapter….

**Chapter 46**

_**Downtime and Discussions**_

Princess Amerith clutched her hands to her chest as she sighed in relief. She was all alone standing in a beautiful grove adorned with marble statues of the knights of old. Her ancestors had created this place in remembrance of the knights but had kept it a secret all this while.

She looked up at the stone faces of Aaron and the others and a small smile graced her face. The knights had won their first battle and had passed the test. However from here on the battle would only become harder.

"This is really happening isn't it?" she spoke to the statues without expecting an answer. "They are young and do not know what Groudon is capable of like you did. There is much they have yet to learn before they can face him but I am confident that will rise to the challenge. Azelia is already beginning to change. The cities have agreed to meet and resolve all that has come between us and soon all will be as it was. At least that is all I can hope for."

She stood there for a while longer smiling up at the stone faces of the knights completely oblivious to the pair of eyes watching her from the shadows. It was only when she turned to leave that she sensed something stir behind her but the feeling disappeared as suddenly as it came.

As she stepped back into the castle she was immediately overcome by the hustle and bustle around her. It had been a long time since she had seen the palace come alive as everyone prepared for the guests that would soon be arriving. The return of the knights had given everyone new hope and soon she would once more be welcoming people from the twelve cities to the palace. She had not expected them to relent so soon, something she had the knights to thank for.

She bypassed her advisors who pursued her with question over question over this new development and escaped into the courtyard. Her smile widened as she saw the knights mingling with the Azelians. Eric, Wes and Ryan were talking to the soldiers while Cole, Tori, Kira and Conner entertained the children that had surrounded them. Dana along with Madison and Cam helped patch up the injured while Taylor healed the one's with serious injuries.

Taylor took a deep breath as the last soldier thanked her profusely and left with his comrades. Healing all of them had taken a lot of energy and had left her drained. She closed her eyes and leant her head back but instead of the hard stone of the wall behind her, her head rested against the warmth of a shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" she complained without making any effort to pull away as Eric wrapped an arm around her waist

"Keeping you from getting acquainted with the wall" he supplied "But seriously you okay?"

"'M fine, just tired" she mumbled without opening her eyes as she unconsciously pulled herself closer to him

"You must be coz it looks like you've forgotten that we aren't exactly alone"

Her eyes shot open and she sat up only to be faced with a concerned Dana and Madison and a smirking Wes standing behind them.

"Pray tell me what do you find so amusing?" she asked him with a scowl

"Oh…nothing" Wes commented as he rested his foot against a bench and leaned forward on one arm "It's just nice to see you two acting like a couple for once."

Taylor glared at him but her lips twitched into a smirk as she turned to Eric

"Be a good boyfriend and torch him for me?"

Eric returned her smirk as she leaned into him once again and raised his palm conjuring up a flame and turning to Wes.

"If that's what the lady wants"

"Hey pal you're not really going to…" unsure of whether or not Eric was serious or not he stumbled back, tripped over the bench and landed on his ass.

"You didn't really think he would do it" Madison chirped as they all shared a laugh

"Oh I was dead serious" said Eric still smirking as he extinguished the flame.

"Oh… ha… ha" Wes scowled as Cole and Ryan joined in the laughter.

The princess smiled as she looked on happy that they could enjoy these moments of peace because soon the real battle would begin.

* * *

The next day the princess could be found pacing in front of the door of the council's chambers. She had personally greeted each of the twelve nobles, however their mixed notions made her extremely nervous about the meeting that was about to commence.

"Princess it's time"

Her attendant's voice brought her out of her musings and she hesitantly nodded before taking a deep breath and striding towards the door. Two armed guards held the door open as she gracefully made her entrance. The twelve nobles who were already present and gather around a circular table stood in greeting.

Holding her head high she curtseyed and took her seat before them. One by one they all took their seats and an uncomfortable silence fell over the room. The princess shifted in her seat before looking up at the twelve. Carlsile, Leann, Warren, Persephone, Edward, Merlyn, Elgar, Pryce, Viveca Alexander, Derek and Aanica all looked back at her expectantly.

"Greetings and Welcome, "she said finally as she pulled herself together

"You all know why we have gathered here so I see no point in wasting time with useless explanations. Ask of me what you will"

With that she turned the floor over to them, she knew that had come here for answers rather than to make peace and for the moment she was willing to play by their rules.

"I believe princess that it was you who summoned us here for a most urgent discussion, not for us to question you," said Elgar

"You have questions, that much is clear and I believe they must be answered if we are to reach any conclusions"

"Very well then," said Carlisle. "The matter at hand is Lord Groudon's return, the attacks on the Terralians and outside the castle gates are proof enough that we cannot ignore the fact that it is true. My question dear princess is how long have you know of this?"

"Yes" Warren added "that is a very good question how else would you have know to send those brats to find us"

The princess stood as she addressed them, the time has come to tell them the truth and if they were to have any hope to saving their world then she would have to do this.

"Aaron's prophecy about Groudon's return has been passed down the royal line for generations. In addition, a remnant of the Knights' powers was also left behind with a keeper, these were entrusted to me and alerted me to the seal's collapse."

"And you saw no need to inform us then?" Derek questioned

"I had no proof, and had I come to you none of you would have paid any heed. Lord Groudon had become for us nothing more than a legend, a tale of old that we never believed would become a reality."

"That's true" said Alexander "I don't think any of us would have welcomed that information"

"That was what I feared, it was not until that the crystals showed me that Groudon had not only escaped the seal but was growing stronger and that another world had become his target that I fully comprehended the seriousness of it all."

"And these Knights?" Edward questioned

"They come from the realm of Earth, a world rather similar to us. The Knights' powers chose them to take up the mantle of Azelia's defenders to protect not just both worlds but anyone who should be under threat of this evil."

"And how can we trust them? How do we know that are not going to use this power for their own selfish needs?" Warren exclaimed

"They managed to convince us didn't they?" Said Merlyn "After all we were entrusted with protecting the knights' greatest treasures, if we were convinced enough to reveal their location we should trust them to keep their word now"

"We led them into a trap, were they making false claims they would have been lost forever" said Edward

"That is correct, they passed the tests set by their predecessors," said Leann. "Our ancestors had faith in their power and wisdom and so should we, we should accept their chosen ones and support them. Or else I'm afraid we might lose all that we have built since we first came here."

"I believe and trust in them" said Persephone. "They saved my people even when they knew nothing of us. Their methods seemed alien however they rescued those that had been abandoned in fear. I am extremely ashamed of what happened but I intend to make things right. The people of Terralia no longer want to live in fear."

"I agree" said Pryce. "My city has been waged with internal strife for too long and if the stories we have heard of Lord Groudon are true then we certainly cannot stand up to him on our own. I think that these strangers can do our world some good."

"I'd like to meet them, all of them," said Elgar.

"Yes" Warren added "we all would"

"Very Well," said the princess and waved her hand towards a door.

The twelve knights filed in all dressed in regal attire the princess had supplied them with for the occasion. The twelve of them stood tall at the end of the hall just behind the princess ready to answer the council's questions.

It wasn't until later that evening that their discussions and deliberations finally came to halt. The princess sighed as she sank into her chair watching the knights and nobles mingle. They had satisfied their questions and though not all of them were satisfied with the outcome they had acknowledged Groudon as a threat and had accepted the knights albeit reluctantly. She was worried when Warren insisted that they pledge their allegiance to the cities but Eric tactfully declined and placated him with the assurance that for the moment Groudon was their main priority and that they would use the powers given to them to defeat him and defend not just Azelia but their home world as well.

A soft smile graced her features as she watched Eric and Wes talk to Carslile and Derek while Conner stood awkwardly to the side as Warren addressed Elgar and Dana; Alexander and Leann listened intently to Madison and Kira while Merlyn and Tori stared at Viveca and Cam as they conversed in a language that sounded like Engilsh but was undecipherable to the water wielders; Edward, Ronny and Cam listened politely to Persephone chatter away as Aanica and Pryce had a serious discussion not far off with Taylor and Ryan standing in the wings.

Yes, the princess thought to herself she had been right to call for this council. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing that from this day forward whatever happened she was no longer completely alone in this war against Groudon.

The following evening found the knights filed near the palace gates. They had gathered to see the nobles off as they embarked on their journeys back to their cities. The princess bid her farewells, said her thanks and stepped back. The nobles shared a smile between them and stepped up to their respective knights bestowing them with a gold medallion each with its respective symbol emblazoned on the front

"They are gifts," Carlisle explained

"A sign of our belief in you and support in this century old war that we have all been pulled into." Aanica added

"As well as a little something to aid you in your forthcoming battles" Leann confirmed

"But you'll just have to wait to find out what that is" Pryce joked.

The knights were confused but thanked them just the same.

* * *

While the knights rejoiced in their first victory and the princess saw hope for a united Azelia once more darker storms were brewing in Groudon's lair. Hagen, Kale and Tryst had reported back to Brazier and Landfor's device was finally ready. The path was set and the real game was about to begin…

* * *

That's it for now I'll try and get the next one done as soon as possible...


End file.
